


Si lo rompes lo arreglas

by Bellleilael



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellleilael/pseuds/Bellleilael
Summary: Bruce es un Alfa donde existen almas gemelas, donde sólo las almas gemelas pueden ver la palabra del otro. Las palabras son contrarias si uno tiene la palabra Afortunado la contraparte tendrá Desafortunado. Un mundo donde uno amará más que el otro y donde puede existir una Ruptura, donde uno morirá.Batman observa con sus binoculares a mascara negra coqueteando con Jasón, quiere ir ahí y reventar al villano a golpes.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 28
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y dobles a quienes dejan comentarios ^^
> 
> Esto tenía años en mi pequeña libreta, hoy decidí pasarlo a digital.

**Seré bueno**

Batman observa todo con sus binoculares, mientras escucha por los micrófonos que instaló antes. Black Mask se aproxima a Jasón. Red Hood está sentado en una silla de acero, encadenado. El villano toma entre sus dedos el rostro de Jasón al decirle:

— Batman jamás va a aceptarte de nuevo, mi hermoso pájaro. Sabes que amo las cosas bellas y tú eres una cosa hermosa, la cual debe ser mía. —

Jasón se ríe al negar con la cabeza:

— No le pertenezco a nadie, ni a Batman o a ti. — Black Mask no parece ofendido, abre el cierre de su máscara al lamer la mejilla del joven:

— Si no estuviera tan apretado de tiempo te tomaría aquí mismo. — Jasón le gruñe al mostrarle los dientes:

— Inténtalo si puedes. — Black Mask se aleja, le lanza un beso antes de desaparecer por la puerta, le grita desde fuera:

— Amo este juego, cuando salgas de aquí estaré esperando con ansias la retribución. —

Jasón gruñe de nuevo, deja caer las esposas antes del salir del almacén, al estar a unos techos el lugar explota. Sigue su camino, va a explotar más almacenes de Black Mask y su casa también.

Batman sigue con los binoculares a su pequeña ave. Suspira, le fue tan difícil no saltar sobre Black Mask y golpearlo. Todo comenzó unos meses atrás, después que Slade coquetear con Jasón, entonces comenzó a notarlo, varios villanos intentan seducir a Red Hood.

Batman suspira de nuevo antes de dirigirse a su habitual zona de patrulla. No nota al ser que se arrastra en las sombras, ni la enorme sonrisa dientuda. Batman odia a los metas por muchas razones, por ejemplo: son impredecibles e incontrolables.

Batman detiene un atraco, evita que una anciana sea atropellada y evita un intento de violación. Ha sido una noche floja. Baja en un callejón al creer ver algo reptando, escucha algo venir hacia él, no logra evitar una bola de polvos fulgurosos. Tose, pero su voz no se escucha como debería, abre los ojos al dar dos pasos, nota muchas cosas extrañas, la primera es su voz, su ropa se siente suave como sus zapatos y no puede sentir su capa. Mira sus manos, son pequeñas y gorditas, no lleva su traje sino un pijama blanco son logos negros de Batman, sus zapatos son pantuflas de osos negros. Observa su entorno, todo es grande, sigue en un callejón sucio, pero no parece el mismo.

Piensa en caminar, pero se detiene cuando escucha algo al final del callejón, una tapadera de un cubo de basura cae. Escucha risas de un grupo de borrachos. Corre hacia la calle, donde se topa con alguien y cae sentado al asfalto. Mira hacia arriba, se encuentra con Jasón, quien lleva una bolsa de papel con suministros.

Jasón lo ayuda a levantarse, le pregunta con voz suave:

— ¿Te extraviaste? — Bruce mira a Jasón, sorbe un poco de mocos, intenta decir algo, pero sólo puede asentir. — Te llevaré a mi casa, de ahí podrás decirme dónde vives. —

Jasón lo carga con brazo libre. Recarga su barbilla en el hombro del joven, inhala su aroma. Su ave siempre ha olido a hogar, cálido, dulce y floral. Cierra los ojos al dejarse caer en aquella dulce experiencia, se siente seguro, como si en ese espacio pudiera descansar.

Jasón intenta abrir la puerta, afortunadamente Tutsi lo ve y le ayuda con la bolsa. Ella es una joven omega, la cual se encontró con Jasón meses atrás cuando se dirigía a una audición para un concurso de canto. Tutsi tiene cabello rojo, largo y lacio, su piel es blanca y suave, sus facciones son perfectas.

Jasón recuesta al niño en el sofá, mientras Tutsi recorre el departamento gimoteando:

— No voy a lograrlo… Jay no quiero ir… — Él la abraza para detenerla, ella se calma de inmediato, le dice:

— Vas a ir allá, les patearás el culo a todos.

— Quisiera tener la misma confianza que tienes en mí.

— Es la final, vas a ganar y salir de este lugar.

— Pero… pero qué pasa si quiero ir contigo a tu viaje.

— Estaré bien, le pagué a alguien para que me acompañe. —

Tutsi se sienta, deja que Jasón comience a peinarla, mientras cuestiona:

— ¿Se trata de ese enorme Alfa? — Jasón resopla. — Sí, mal encarado, cabello blanco y un parche.

— Tal vez…

— ¿Quién me peinará cuando te marches? No puedes irte.

— Hemos hablado de esto. Quiero que me recuerdes así.

— Si encontramos a tu alma gemela, si podemos hacer que evite la ruptura…

— No es posible. Era un hombre malo que murió hace tiempo. No hay algo que se pueda hacer.

— Jasón, lo siento… yo… Realmente quisiera ir contigo.

— Gracias, pero tienes que ganar ese concurso y ser una cantante muy famosa. Más que Madona. —

Los dos se ríen. Jasón comienza a pintarla, tienen veinte minutos antes que el transporte de la televisora venga por ella. Ella pregunta:

— ¿Por qué tienes maquillaje? No me atreví a preguntar antes.

— Mi abuelo, era actor. ¿Me imaginas como un actor?

— Tal vez… — Los dos se ríen.

Tutsi se va, abraza a Jasón con fuerza, le susurra algo que Bruce no puede escuchar. La puerta se cierra. Jasón se para junto al sillón, cruza sus brazos al decir:

— Sé que estás despierto. — Bruce siente la mirada fija. — No sé en qué mierda te metiste, pero no me vas a arrastrar a esto. —

Bruce abre sus ojos, ve a Jasón, quien lo mira fijamente. Intenta pensar en algo plausible pero la situación no lo es.

— Dame una buena razón para no dejarte afuera en este momento. —

Bruce abre la boca, pero no hay algo que explicar, no sabe cómo paso esto. Sólo puede tratarse de magia y no recuerda haberse metido con alguien mágico que vinera por venganza. Sin poder sostener sus palabras dice:

— No lo sé… Yo… — Se sienta, mira sus manos, juega con sus dedos, no hay palabras que salgan de su boca, aunque se muere por preguntar si Jasón sale con Slade. Escucha a su ave suspirar:

— Supongamos, sólo supongamos, que creo que esto ha afectado tu mente. — Bruce asiente. — ¿Tienes hambre? — Bruce asiente de nuevo.

Jasón vuelve a suspirar, va a la cocina para preparar algo. Bruce sigue jugando con sus dedos al pensar que esto va bien, no ha sido arrojado a la calle, ni han peleado. Perdiendo noción del tiempo, se sorprende cuando Jasón lo levanta y lo lleva a la cocina, lo pone frente a un hermoso emparedado. Jasón lo observa al decirle:

— Su cena está lista señor. — Jasón se ríe. — Espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno para su majestad. —

Bruce siente sus mejillas teñirse de rojo, murmura:

— Lo es… — Bruce comienza a comer, mientras Jasón hornea galletas. Ambos permanecen en silencio, temen que si alguien dice algo todo explote.

Bruce mira alrededor, la cocina es inmaculada, pero la fotografía sobre el microondas llama su atención. Es la fotografía familiar Wayne, donde están todos los miembros menos Jasón, lo que hela su corazón son las palabras en el marco: “Familia Wayne” (en la parte de arriba) “No es mi familia” (en la parte de abajo).

Bruce ve la espalda de su ave, deja a un lado el emparedado, le dice con su voz pequeña:

— Eres familia Jasón. — El joven voltea a verlo. Bruce espera una explosión, ira y ser arrojado a la calle, en su lugar hay una tristeza profunda y soledad:

— No hablaremos de esto. —

Bruce mira a Jasón, lo observa por primera vez en un tiempo, más allá de las sospechas, la ira, la decepción. Su ave parece cansada, desolada, como si el mundo fuese un enemigo más. Nuevamente su corazón se encoge, sabe que él es uno de esos enemigos que pueblan las sombras, una amenaza. Mira a la mesa, el esmalte rojo, la madera finamente trabajada, es un comedor hermoso, parece hecho por un carpintero experto. 

Jasón pone un plato con galletas y un vaso con leche frente al cachorro. Suspira, quiere tomar al maldito Batman y lanzarlo fuera de su casa, pero al verlo concentrado en la madera, intentando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo intentando, no puede hacerlo. Al inicio no lo registró, no quiso, porque reconocería ese olor intenso que en una vida anterior prometió protección y ahora es una alerta de dolor. Intenta sonreír, pero no puede. Se sienta en una silla, debería estar curando las heridas que Black Mask le infligió, pero no tiene la energía. Su plan era guardar sus suministros y recostarse, a la mañana siguiente se ducharía y atendería. Escucha la voz del pequeño Batman:

— Es un comedor bonito. — Jasón dice sin pensar:

— Fue fácil de hacer. — Bruce comenta con entusiasmo:

— ¡Es fantástico Jay! —

Jasón mira al niño, su carita tiene una expresión asombrada. Siente la derrota instalarse en sus hombros, lo que sea que le hizo esto a Batman afectó su mente. Bruce jamás lo elogiaría. Su ira se desploma a un sitio oscuro, no puede ser cruel con el niño, es un niño. Odia sus malditos instintos, nació destinado a presentarse como omega y la vida lo hizo un delta, es normal para él cuidar a los infantes.

Jasón piensa por un momento en ese asunto. Supergirl le comentó que Gotham era la ciudad con más Deltas del mundo. Lo investigó y es cierto, gran parte de la población de las áreas pobres nacieron para ser Omegas, pero la ciudad los transforma en Deltas. Como Deltas tienen la fuerza de un alfa, la falta o sutil olor de un beta y su falta de necesidad reproductiva y el instinto de cuidar de un omega. Un Delta puede vivir sin una manada, algo impensable para un Omega. Se ha cuestionado si es eso, si la mayoría de los Omegas de Gotham son Deltas ahora, por falta de una manada. Bruce cuestiona:

— ¿Estás enojado? —

Jasón mira los ojos azules de Bruce, son grandes y hermosos. Mueve su cabeza, no debe ceder ante sus instintos. Responde al tallar su rostro:

— Estoy cansado, debería llevarte a la mansión y terminar con esto. — Bruce hace un puchero. Jasón no quiere lidiar con esto. — Estoy cansado, dormiremos y te llevaré mañana. — Bruce no es del todo contento con el arreglo:

— ¿Te quedarás en la mansión? —

Jasón quiere negarse, desea hacerlo, sin embargo, mira esos ojos, su brillo lleno de esperanza. Hace un sonido que no es una respuesta. Toma al niño en brazos, lo lleva a su habitación, lo hace entrar al baño, cepillarse los dientes y lo recuesta. Bruce sigue sin estar feliz, porque Jasón está sentado en la orilla del colchón.

— Acuéstate. —

Jasón quiere gruñir y gritarle, pero comete el terrible error del ver al pequeño terror. Vuelve a suspirar, quita el oso de peluche naranja que ocupa la mitad de la cama, lo coloca sobre una silla, se acuesta. Bruce de inmediato lo abraza al cuestionar:

— ¿Quién te lo dio? — Jasón responde sin pensarlo:

— Slade. —

Bruce mira a Jasón, hace un puchero al decir:

— No es justo. Cuando te regalo algo me lo tiras en la cara. — Jasón le dice al niño:

— Si continuas con esto iré a dormir en la bañera. —

Bruce observa la mano de Jasón, no discute porque las letras rojas y brillantes se han apagado. Puede contemplar que la marca del Alma de Jasón se está desvaneciendo. Se estremece. Siente a su ave rodearlo, lo abraza dándole confort.

Bruce sabe que es su culpa. Cuando Jasón robó los neumáticos del batimovil vio la marca, la palabra: “Loveless”. Quiso pensar que aquel niño era su alma gemela platónica, era jodido, pero peor ser pedófilo. Podía pasar, almas gemelas destinadas a no amarse carnalmente. Además, la palabra de Jasón abarca desde su mano hasta el antebrazo, mientras que la de Bruce es una línea negra, diminuta en su cadera izquierda, había que usar una lupa para leer la palabra: “Love”.

Era conocido, que los Alfas solían tener la palabra de mayor tamaño y dolorosa, porque así podrían proteger a sus compañeros. Otros decían que se debía a la importancia en la vida de cada parte la extensión. Para Batman era insignificante tener un compañero. Cuando era niño soñaba con eso al ver a sus padres, pero cuando ellos murieron dejó de tener importancia.

Bruce siguió su vida, ha tenido decenas de parejas y no le importaba tener un alma gemela hasta que conoció a Jasón. Aquel pequeño cachorro salvaje, que no debía ser su compañero. Sin embargo, Jasón desafió las percepciones de Bruce.

Las cosas se torcieron después del incidente de Felipe Garzonas, era un alfa vicioso y cruel. Los informes decían que tal vez un meta, pues varias de sus víctimas aseguraron que él les dijo la palabra de su alma gemela. Era sabido y comprobado que sólo las almas gemelas pueden ver las palabras de su compañero. Felipe usó la misma táctica con Jasón, lo siguió e intentó violarlo, pero Robin era rápido y hábil, el alfa estaba drogado y cayó. Bruce no supo esto hasta después de la muerte de Jasón. Su ave ha creído que Garzonas era su alma gemela y él no hizo nada para desmentirlo, pensó que así Jasón no buscaría y podría continuar sin llegar a la ruptura.

Bruce siente el nudo en su garganta. Jasón ya tiene la ruptura, su palabra se apaga como su vida. Cuando un compañero no ama al otro o no le interesa, entonces la palabra se rompe, haciendo que uno de ellos sufra por ambos, generalmente el que ama, un sacrificio para liberar a su amado.

Bruce pregunta:

— ¿Amas a alguien? —

Jasón se ríe amargamente, pone su barbilla sobre la cabeza del niño, no quiere que el mocoso lo vea llorar. No le sorprende la falta de tacto de Batman. Le revela algo que ya no importa:

— Siempre he soñado con mi alma gemela. Cuando leía, pensaba que llegaría como en los libros, siendo gentil, amándome. Sin embargo, es una ilusión, algo imposible. Nadie puede amarme Bruce. —

Bruce niega:

— No es cierto. Alfred te ama, Dick, Tim, Damián, yo… —

Jasón niega, se ríe sin ganas, las palabras suenan tan inciertas. Se alegra una vez más por ser un delta, por no tener la necesidad imperante de tener amor y afecto porque de eso depende la vida de un omega. Le dice al niño:

— Duerme. —

Bruce no quiere, está por negarse. Jasón no quiere discutir, se quita los supresores de olor, deja que el aroma se filtre y hagan que el cachorro duerma.

Bruce huele el aroma de Jasón. Su ave murió antes de presentarse, al estar cerca, sin supresores, puede notarlo. Jasón es un omega. Siente algo frío instalarse en su estómago, su ave es grande, fuerte, sin la suavidad de un omega, como un alfa, su aroma es tenue, pensó que su ave era un Beta. Escucha el suave ronroneo, es una frecuencia similar a la de su madre, debe mantenerse despierto, si se duerme puede olvidar que Jasón es un Delta.

Jasón sonríe, el mocoso se ha dormido. Eso funcionaba cuando estaba en la liga y cuidaba a Damián. Deja a Bruce, se aleja lentamente, está por levantarse, cuando siente el agarre, el pequeño puño del niño se aferra a su playera. Tiene dos opciones recostarse o quitarse la prenda.

Mira al niño. Si es honesto, quiere recostarse, descansar, poder dormir sin pesadillas, sentirse seguro, descansar, estar dentro de una manada. Saber que el alfa lo protegerá, aunque ahora sea un pequeño mocoso. Su mirada se desvía al techo, no debe enamorarse de esto, pensar que Bruce será comprensivo y amable cuando vuelva a ser Batman. Se quita la playera, va a su bolsa de lona, toma otra.

Va al baño, seca el kit de primeros auxilios, se mete a la tina y comienza a cocer la herida más profunda la cual está en su costado. Toma dos parches supresores de olor y se los pone, el niño podría levantarse si huele su dolor.

La mañana llega, Bruce siente los rayos del sol sobre su rostro, despierta al sentirse cálido y seguro, rodeado del aroma de Jasón. Nota que sostiene la playera roja de su ave, nota que hay manchas de sangre. Mira alrededor, su ave no está. Baja de la cama con cuidado, se detiene de las sábanas para no caer. Sigue el aroma del desayuno.

Corre hacia Jasón, abraza las piernas del joven. Mira hacia arriba, para ver a su hermosa ave. Le dice al borde de las lágrimas:

— Estás herido. — Jasón comenta al levantar a Bruce:

— Nada extraordinario. —

Coloca al niño en la silla, le pone un plato con panqueques frente, fruta y jugo de naranja natural. Le dice al mocoso:

— Come. — Bruce cuestiona:

— ¿Y tú? — Jasón responde:

— Ya desayuné monstruo durmiente. —

Bruce comienza a comer, sigue observando a su ave, luce agotado, su piel es pálida y falta de brillo, su cabello está cenizo, hay ojeras bajo sus ojos y está alarmantemente delgado. Se pregunta cómo nadie se dio cuenta. Recuerda que su ave siempre lleva guantes, armadura y ese maldito casco rojo, aunque la última vez que lo vio traía una capucha. Siente que va a llorar, porque esa vez acusó a su Jasón de ser un asesino y defraudarlo.

El pequeño millonario lleva sus manos a su rostro, quiere detener el llanto, es humillante, pero las emociones son fuertes. Comienza a hipear, muerde su labio, pero la ineludible llega, su llanto abierto y ruidoso.

Jasón lo toma entre sus brazos, lo mece al arrullarlo. Bruce dice dementemente:

— Lo siento. — Jasón cree que se debe a su pérdida de compostura, le promete:

— No le diré a nadie. —

Eso en lugar de calmarlo hace que el pequeño llore más, hasta que vomita. Jasón no quiere lidiar con esto, es temprano, no ha dormido en días y tiene cosas que hacer. Se quita los supresores de olor, deja que su aroma calme al niño, lo mantiene cerca sin importar el vómito.

Bruce se siente adormilado. Lucha, debe hablar con Jasón, decirle. Su conciencia se aleja, se relaja, se pierde en la bruma ante el ronroneo.

Jasón limpia a Bruce, le pone una playera que le queda enorme. Él se cambia y busca un casco amarillo, no va a usar su equipo, para que todos sepan que es un delta que ronronea, lo cual es vergonzoso y peligroso.

Sube a la motocicleta negra que está en su garaje, no es su favorita, pero servirá. Acomoda al niño en el arnés que lo mantendrá seguro, pero no lo suficiente. Baja al patear el piso, sube al pequeño auto que usa para ir de incognito, es pequeño, abrocha el cinturón de seguridad al niño y arranca.

El viaje es tranquilo, es temprano, antes que los cachorros entren a la escuela. Busca una estación en la radio con música suave. Enciende el aire acondicionado, deja que el niño siga dormido. Ve la mansión, se extiende sombría e imponente sobre la colina. Las puertas se abren y entra.

Alfred los espera en la puerta principal, al ver al niño en brazos de Jasón se tapa la boca, extiende sus brazos para cunar a su hijo. El mayordomo y el joven sonríen, entran a la casa. Alfred lleva al niño al dormitorio donde lo recuesta. Jasón espera en la cocina, mientras saca las galletas que ha llevado y prepara el té.

Alfred conversa con su nieto, porque a pesar que Bruce jamás quiso a Jasón como un hijo, para Alfred siempre será su nieto favorito. Hablan como si la horrible verdad no estuviera sobre ellos como una fatalidad. Jasón le cuenta sobre su viaje, se embarcará con Slade en un crucero, visitará las costas europeas.

El viejo Delta sonríe hasta que no puede. Jasón lo abraza, le dice:

— Está bien Alfi, sólo es un viaje muy largo. —

Alfred asiente, se seca las lágrimas, recupera su compostura. Desayuna con Jasón, disfruta hasta el último segundo, cuando el chico se despide, se dan un último abrazo y lo ve partir en el auto pequeño.

Bruce se despierta por la tarde, cuando una llamada de Oráculo lo estremece. Ella le informa que alguien atacó a Black Mask, su casa, edificios, almacenes, autos, todo explotó de manera coordinada.

Batman no suele trabajar de día, pero este día hace una excepción, se levanta. Nota que lleva una playera roja, talla su rostro, pensó que fue un sueño. Masajea su frente, esto es confuso, pensar que fue un niño por un corto periodo de tiempo, en el cual él y su ave no intentaron destrozarse.

Alfred le espera con un emparedado y jugo en la cueva. El mayordomo se aleja en silencio. Batman come y revisa las imágenes, esto tiene la marca de Red Hood, llama a las avecillas, para informarles que comenzará una cacería, deben capturar a Red Hood.

Los días y más casos llegan, como la marea arrojando la basura que se le ha aventado, devolviendo la suciedad a la costa. Quince días después, posteriormente que Tim encuentre una fotografía en un Blog de viajes, donde aparece la espalda de Slade y Jasón a su lado viendo el mar Egeo. Bruce arroga el papel cuando lee el pie de la imagen: “La pareja más linda del mundo”.

El artículo habla de cómo un viaje puede hacer que incluso dos Alfas puedan enamorarse, sin importar las diferencias o los tabús.

Tim encuentra el crucero, suben al Batiavión y se dirigen a Europa. En el camino, Batman siente una pequeña incomodidad en su marca del Alma. Llegan al atardecer, se dejan caer sobre la cubierta del barco.

Batman camina decidido a esclarecer el asunto. Se detiene cuando encuentra a Slade, quien sostiene a Jasón contra su pecho, mientras le da un beso en la frente y le describe el atardecer.

Bruce observa el brazo de su ave, su palabra ha desaparecido. Extiende su mano, quiere tocarlo, llevarlo a casa. Slade saca una pistola, la apunta contra Batman al advertir:

— Vete. No te pertenece. —

Slade deja el cuerpo sin vida de Jasón sobre una de las sillas, se levanta al tomar sus espadas. Va a enfrentar a los Bats, protegerá a su amigo, parte de su manada. Dick se pone frente a sus hermanos menores, sabe que Slade es peligroso, pero frente a ellos está un Alfa dispuesto a morir para defender a su manada.

Bruce levanta sus puños, está feliz de tener a alguien a quien golpear.

Slade le da un puñetazo, lo lanza fuera del barco, lo hace caer. Batman mira alrededor, es de noche, está sobre un edificio con sus binoculares en la mano. Los usa y ve a Black Mask en un almacén con Jasón esposado a una silla. Escucha una voz decirle:

— Tú lo rompiste, tú lo arreglas. —

Voltea para recibir una bomba de polvos mágicos que lo hace desmayarse.


	2. Born for greatness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman sigue atrapado en un bucle, donde la única salida parece ser evitar que Jasón muera. Sin embargo... es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, los kundos y comentarios :D
> 
> Gracias ArtemisMay por leer.

* * *

**Nacido para la grandeza**

Bruce abre los ojos, está sobre una pila de periódicos al fondo de un callejón oscuro, sucio y apestoso. Su nariz se arruga, se siente mareado. Mira a su alrededor, nota las luces neón, escucha la música y risas que se aproximan. Se levanta, su ropa se siente suave, se mira, sus manos gorditas, sin armadura, con un pijama blanco con logos de Batman, pantuflas de conejitos negros. Lanza un puñetazo al aire, patalea y en su berrinche tira un bote de basura del cual sale un gato. Suspira aliviado, pero la calma no dura. Un grupo de tipos se aproximan, al haber escuchado el ruido.

Bruce es iluminado por las luces de tres linternas, se cubre los ojos con su antebrazo, fuerza a sus ojos a ver más que siluetas, nota las máscaras negras. Escucha a uno de los secuaces decir:

— El jefe quiere un cachorro sin hogar. ¿Creen que este sirva? — Otros de los secuaces, el más alto y fornido estira su mano al decir:

— Red Hood va a amarlo, tanto que hará todo lo posible para salvarlo. — Toma el rostro del niño quien comienza a manotear y patalear, presiona la mandíbula. — Miren esos hermosos ojos. ¿Creen que el jefe nos deje divertirnos con él? — El tercer tipo se queja:

— Maldito enfermo. —

Un balazo suena, el sujeto que sostiene al niño se desploma al suelo con una bala en la rodilla derecha. Los otros tipos voltean, observan a Red Hood venir hacia ellos corriendo, intentan defenderse, disparan, pero se desploman al piso al recibir un golpe cada uno. El sujeto en el piso toma su pistola dispara, logra dar en el hombro de Red Hood. Jasón patea al que está en el suelo.

Red Hood toma al niño entre sus brazos. Toma su pistola de agarre, dispara la garra y sube al techo. Salta varios edificios, se detiene atrás de un espectacular, que le brinda suficiente iluminación. Pone al niño en el suelo, se quita el casco para no asustarlo más. Sabe que este cachorro no pertenece a esta parte de la ciudad, es demasiado suave.

Le sonríe mientras se apresura a cerrar su chaqueta, debe ocultar la mayoría de sus armas y heridas. Sin embargo, cuando el aroma golpea su nariz, lo sabe. Mira la carita del niño, mantiene su ira a raya, aunque es difícil. Pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien? —

Bruce levanta su vista, ve el rostro de su avecilla. Sonríe al abrazarlo, lo intenta, logra llegar a las piernas de Jasón. El chico suspira, levanta al niño, se miran a los ojos, sabe que es una pésima idea cuando observa esos enormes iris azules, brillantes, llenos de amor.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Bruce dice:

— Soy yo, Bruce Wayne. — Jasón vuelve a suspirar, cansado, no quiere ir a la mansión, la única ventaja es que las otras avecillas pronto se pondrán en marcha. Le dice al mocoso:

— Supongamos, sólo supongamos… que te creo. ¿Por qué no debería arrojarte del techo? — Bruce hace un puchero al decir:

— Porque me amas. —

Jasón siente su irá arder, está por gruñir, pero vuelve a cometer el mismo error, ve la mirada esperanzada de Bruce, como si la confirmación de ese hecho fuese importante. Jasón toma su teléfono, no quiere hacer esto, pero es lo mejor. Marca a Dick, quien responde casi de inmediato, puede escuchar su voz con ese maldito optimismo:

— ¡Pequeña Ala! — Jasón responde con sequedad:

— Encontré un paquete que pertenece a B. Ven a mi departamento a recogerlo. —

Jasón cuelga, le manda la dirección de su casa segura más cercana. Bruce hace una mueca al decir petulantemente:

— Quiero quedarme contigo Jay… —

Jasón mira al niño, cree que puede ser de un universo alternativo. Batman lo odia con intensidad, no ha vuelto a la cárcel o Arkham porque amenazó con delatarlo, de lo contrario ya estaría en alguno de esos lugares o con Amanda. Toma al mocoso en sus brazos, salta de techo en techo, llega la azotea del horrible lugar donde ha vivido los últimos tres meses. Talia le dijo que dejara de castigarse, lo invitó a regresar al All Caste, le entregaría la liga si lo quisiera, se convertirían en manada. Le pareció ver una lágrima caer de los ojos verdes de la Alfa. Si él hubiera sabido que serviría de algo, si no tuviera terror de volver a ser empujado a las aguas mágicas, habría aceptado. Regresa al presente, cuando Bruce cuestiona:

— ¿Nos quedaremos afuera? —

Jasón abre la puerta, bajan por las escaleras hasta su apartamento. Bruce observa las paredes descarapeladas, en partes derrumbadas, las luces parpadeantes, el aroma a humedad, es un lugar feo. Jasón mete la llave, abre la puerta la cual rechina.

Bruce es colocado en el viejo sillón, mira alrededor, el lugar es pulcro pero desprovisto de cosas. Hay una mesita de té frente al sofá y ya. No hay libros, ni libreros, algún vestigio de personalización.

Jasón va a la habitación donde desaparece diez minutos, los cuales parecen eternos para el niño. El pequeño va a la cocina, observa el comedor y las sillas, es lo único que contrasta con la pobreza del lugar. Abre el refrigerador para encontrarlo vacío, busca en el mueble y es igual que el frigorífico.

Jasón suspira con cansancio, mientras se pone cinta para tuberías en el balazo que tiene en el hombro, ya ha cubierto el resto de heridas que le dio Black Mask. Él quería ir a la tienda, comprar lo necesario para hacerle los emparedados que ama su vecina. Se suponía que él la peinaría y maquillaría para ir a su concurso. Se pone su playera roja, sabe que no debería enojarse, la vida lo odia.

Sale del cuarto, encuentra a Bruce hurgando en la cocina. Cuestiona:

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Bruce niega, pero su estómago gruñe.

Jasón vuelve a suspirar con cansancio. Toma su teléfono, pide algo a domicilio, ya no importa de todos modos, no piensa quedarse aquí mañana y se irá cuando Dick se lleve a Batman.

Aprovecha para mandar un mensaje a su compañero de viaje, se encontrarán en el muelle por la noche. Bruce lo regresa al presente:

— Jay… ¿Estás bien? —

Jasón mira al niño, su mirada se detiene en el piso, hay sangre, maldice. Se parchó tan rápido que no se aseguró que dejara de sangrar. Mira su costado, la sangre viene de la puñalada que Black Mask le dio entre las costillas. Le dice al cachorro:

— He tenido peores. —

Regresa a la habitación, toma la cinta gris, comienza a encintarse el torso, eso contendrá el sangrado hasta que Dick se lleve a Bruce. Tira la playera al sesto para tomar otra. Sale con una sonrisa al tranquilizar al cachorro:

— Listo. —

Bruce no luce convencido, quiere quitarle la playera a Jasón y asegurarse que esté bien, pero su estatura se lo impide. El timbre interviene, Jasón abre, es Dick, quien le da una gran sonrisa y se lanza a abrazar a su hermano menor. Jasón no se aleja, ni corresponde el gesto. Dick no es feliz, pero acepta lo poco que se le da, entra y escucha como la puerta se cierra.

Dick ve al niño, huele su aroma y corre hacia él, lo abraza, pone su mejilla contra la de Bruce al decirle:

— Bebé Batman. — Jasón se queja:

— No pareces un Alfa. — Dick responde al ver a su hermano:

— No todos podemos ser tan Alfas como tú. — Jasón truena los labios y muestra los dientes. Dice mientras se dirige a la cocina:

— Llévatelo, estoy esperando una visita. —

Bruce se queja, empuja a Dick al decir:

— ¡No! ¡Me quedaré contigo! —

Jasón da un bufido. El timbre suena. Dick abre para encontrar a una hermosa omega de cabello rojo, lacio y largo, vestida con un vestido blanco corte princesa y unas sandalias griegas. Le da una mirada de complicidad a su hermano, le dice:

— Diviértanse. —

Jasón rueda los ojos. Dick sale corriendo al llevarse a Bruce quien grita y patalea. Tutsi pregunta:

— ¿Quién era ese? — Jasón responde:

— Un idiota. —

Ambos se ríen. La chica pasa, se alegra de tener un vecino como Jasón y le duele saber que va a perderlo. Sonríe, sabe que debe ser fuerte, es la voluntad de su amigo.

Dick baja feliz, porque ha visto, finalmente, una “amiga” de Jasón. Comenzaba a preocuparle la soledad de su hermano. Pone atención a Bruce quien no ha parado de retorcerse e intentar regresar con Jasón. Escucha a su mentor gritar:

— ¡Está herido! — Dick cuestiona:

— ¿Qué? — Bruce repite lento, como si hablara con otro niño:

— Él… está… herido. Le dieron un balazo. —

Dick mira a la ventana, si lo que dice Bruce es cierto, debe llevar a su hermano a recibir atención médica. Si regresa ahora, habrá una lucha entre dos Alfas, la cual no terminará bien, también está Bruce, no puede dejarlo esperando en algún sitio tétrico mientras es un niño. Sonríe al prometer:

— Te llevaré a la mansión y…

— ¡No! Debe ser ahora. — Dick dice algo que le duele verbalizar:

— En este momento tú eres más importante Bruce. Jasón es un hombre adulto que puede cuidarse. —

Dick lo pone dentro de un auto, le coloca el cinturón de seguridad, sin importar sus esfuerzos. Le es frustrante, deben ir por Jasón, tienen que llevarlo a casa. Bruce grita, patalea y llorar, mientras las zonas pobres se quedan atrás.

Dick llama a Tim, le pide revisar a Jasón y llevar respaldo. Cuando Dick llega a la mansión Bruce se ha dormido por el agotamiento.

Tim llega al apartamento de Jasón, se alegra de no encontrar una bomba o trampa esperando. Cass y Stephanie lo acompañaron, no hay rastro de Jasón. El lugar es frío, sin personalidad o algo que indique que alguien vive ahí, de no ser por la falta de polvo y el comedor rojo, se pensaría que es un sitio abandonado. Regresan a la mansión al asegurar que no había rastros.

Las aves de Batman no salen a patrullar, se quedan en casa para buscar cómo arreglar a su mentor. Sin embargo, Bruce despierta en su habitación, vestido como Batman a su edad correcta.

Batman baja las escaleras, va a la cueva, comienza a buscar con desesperación a Jasón. Dick intenta calmarlo, le dice que Jasón no estaba herido, que debió salir de viaje. Bruce lo ignora. Esa mañana todas las propiedades de Black Mask explotan coordinadamente. Les deja a sus aves encargarse del caso.

Siete días después tiene una pista, se sube al batiavión llega a Venecia, se lanza sobre un techo, corre, siente una molestia sobre la marca de Alma en su cadera, corre con mayor premura. Encuentra a Slade sosteniendo a Jasón sobre una lancha, mientras el hombre que les da el tour guarda silencio.

Batman observa el cuerpo sin vida de Jasón, de nuevo llegó tarde. Slade le pide que se marche. Bruce da un paso al frente, una bala se aloja en su hombro mientras se desploma al agua. Se siente sumergirse en la oscuridad, da un respiro y abre los ojos. Mira su mano, sostiene los binoculares, de nuevo está en el techo observando a Jasón y Black Mask.

Batman suelta una maldición al lanzar los binoculares al piso. Le grita a la oscuridad:

— ¡Puedo lograrlo como Batman! ¡Puedo hacerlo! —

Escucha una risa siniestra. Batman corre al borde del techo, salta, entra por una ventana de la bodega. Se desploma sobre Black Mask, lucha contra los compinches. Jasón deja la silla, se une a la refriega.

Los secuaces están en minutos en el suelo junto a su jefe. Jasón busca el detonador, si no lo detiene todos van a volar. Lo encuentra y se pone a trabajar. Detiene la bomba, se levanta al preguntar:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Batman dice:

— Pasaba por aquí y…

— ¡No mientas! ¿Me estás siguiendo? ¿Te estás asegurando que no rompa tu estúpida regla en tu puta ciudad? — Batman niega:

— No… Ja…

— No hay nombres en el campo. — Batman dice:

— Yo soy tu alma gemela. —

Jasón suelta una risa rota, como la que le dio cuando en aquel techo le dijo que jamás golpeó al Joker con tanta fuerza. Red Hood recupera la compostura, no se derrumbará frente a este desgraciado, saca sus armas al apuntar a Batman:

— No sé cómo te enteraste de lo que crees que sabes. Pero no seré tu pequeño experimento social, tu caso de caridad. Lárgate de una puta vez. —

Batman da un paso adelante, responde al decir:

— No. Digo la verdad. —

Las pistolas salen volando y Jasón le lanza un golpe. Batman no sabe por qué lo hace, pero comienza a pelear, los dos gritan cosas hirientes. Ambos se golpean, son despiadados.

Batman pierde de vista con quien lucha, se siente atrapado en la violencia como aquella noche, en la que Red Hood supuestamente mató al Pingüino. Su puño golpea con fuerza las costillas del chico, escucha los chasquidos y sonríe. Jasón da dos pasos atrás, lleva su mano al costado, intenta parar la sangre, el líquido se desliza entre sus dedos, el aire comienza a faltarle. Sus piernas se doblan incapaces de sostenerlo.

Batman reacciona, sale de su trance, camina hacia Jasón. Su ave se arrastra, intenta alejarse, evitar que él lo siga hiriendo. Slade aparece, golpea a Batman, lo arroja lejos de Jasón.

El mercenario toma al chico entre sus brazos, estilo novia y sale corriendo. Batman se levanta, correr al seguir el rastro de sangre dejado por Jasón. Se detiene en los muelles cuando ve a Slade en uno de atracaderos, donde hay un yate, lo ve encorvado, lo escucha gritar mientras siente una molestia en su cadera. Batman niega, se aproxima. Slade voltea a verlo, con furia y odio, como la que un padre le da al asesino de su hijo.

Bruce siente el puñetazo sobre su pecho, se desploma en las gélidas aguas. No lucha por salir, permite que la oscuridad lo trague. Abre los ojos, está en la azotea, con los binoculares en su mano, el edificio está en llamas. Siente las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Voltea hacia las sombras, donde el ser sonríe, muestra sus dientes blancos y puntiagudos, lo escucha decir:

— ¿Lo comprendes? —

Bruce niega, no lo comprende, no sabe por qué no puede acercarse como un adulto a Jasón. Por qué ellos sólo pelean y se hieren. Escucha al ser decir:

— Se bueno. —

Bruce no se mueve, ve la bola de polvos mágicos venir a él, puede eludirla con facilidad, pero no lo hace. Permite ser golpeado en la cara. Siente el hormigueo en la piel, la forma en que el piso se acerca hasta que estrella la frente contra el pavimento. Escucha su llanto, ve sus manos ir a su frente donde hay una protuberancia. Mira alrededor, está en un callejón, siente el temor instalarse en su estómago, sin poderlo evitar comienza a llorar, se siente abrumado, como si fuera un niño de verdad.

Intenta calmarse, respira profundo y un alarido sale de su boca seguido por llanto. Lleva sus manos a su boca, tiene que parar, debe parar. Está en un callejón lóbrego, sucio, posiblemente en lo profundo del territorio de Red Hood. Tiene que guardar silencio o va a morir. Escucha unos pasos, los tacones golpean el pavimento, tiene que moverse. Intenta moverse, pero está petrificado. Maldice en su mente. Ve la luz de una linterna, teme que sea Harley o alguna villana.

La luz lo deslumbra un instante, escucha la voz de Tutsi, la posible amiga de Jasón. Ella le tiende la mano, le da una sonrisa al dejarlo oler su fragancia calmante:

— ¿Estás perdido? —

Él asiente, porque está perdido, sabe dónde podría estar, podría ir a casa, pero no sabe cómo llevar a Jasón a casa.

Ella le sonríe cuando él toma su mano. Tutsi lo observa, es un cachorro tan pequeño, con esos hermosos ojos azules, agarra al niño, lo carga. La manera en que el chico se relaja y le permite a una extraña tomarlo, le confirma que él no pertenece al callejón. Decide llevarlo con Jasón, él tiene muchos contactos que pueden permitir encontrar a los padres de cachorro. Su amigo la salvó de los malos, le encontró un sitio para vivir y la ayudó a encontrar a su gato.

Lleva al niño, sube las escaleras, se alegra que el cachorro sea pequeño. Toca la puerta como él le mostró, escucha a Jasón gritar desde dentro:

— Adelante. —

Tutsi entra, el apartamento de Jasón siempre le parece deprimente, las paredes de ese azul grisáceo, lo impersonal, de no ser por el comedor pensaría que este lugar es una parada temporal. A ella le parece que su amigo ha tardado demasiado. Pone al niño en el sillón, toca la puerta del cuarto de Jasón al decirle:

— No me importa la modestia, voy a entrar. —

Ella encuentra a Jasón con un rollo de cinta gris en alto, mientras comienza a colocarse un pedazo sobre un navajazo. Ella frunce el entrecejo al decir:

— Prometiste no volverlo a hacer. — Jasón responde:

— No lo prometí. —

Ella suspira, le quita la cinta de las manos a Jasón. Él la mira, ella no se intimida. Le pregunta:

— ¿No vas a cocerte? — Jasón responde al encoger los hombros:

— Tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas. Esto es un arreglo temporal. —

Tutsi suspira. Le dice a su amigo:

— Iré, te traeré lo que necesitas. — Jasón se vuelve a poner su playera al intentar convencerla:

— No es tan malo. Me arreglaré después. — Tutsi niega:

— Te llevaré al hospital — Jasón se opone:

— Estoy bien, no te miento. Además, mírame. ¿Crees que van a admitir antes de llamar a la policía? — Ella comenta al cubrir su rostro con sus manos:

— No debería ser así. Ellos no deberían juzgarnos. No deberían condenarnos por el lugar donde venimos o por lo que somos. — Jasón la abraza con suavidad, para evitar abrir de nuevo sus heridas:

— Las cosas son un poco mejor ahora y un poco peor. — Jasón sonríe. — Vas a patearles el culo a todos en ese concurso. Ganarás y nadie va evitarlo. —

Ella lo mira, asiente al sonreírle. Ella vino de Villa Chica, siguiendo el sueño de ser cantante. No pudo quedar en las audiciones en Metropolis, así que con un poco de dinero y mucha decisión de embarcó a Gotham, donde sólo los locos o desesperados irían. Al llegar no se fijó que abordó un taxi pirata, le robó su equipaje y la dejó en la peor parte de la ciudad. Recorrió las calles, hasta que un grupo de pandilleros la arrojaron dentro de un callejón. Ahí conoció a Jasón. Sabe que él es fuerte, pero todos tienen un límite, un tiempo, el cual está por terminar para él.

Su madre suele decirle: “Complace a los moribundos, tal vez sea lo último que puedan recordar.” Pensó que ella exageraba, pero al ser una enfermera en un asilo de ancianos, podría deberse a ello su consejo. Comenzó a ver la verdad de esas palabras hasta que conoció a Jasón.

Tutsi propone:

— Podemos ir a comprar, la tienda y la farmacia están a una cuadra. — Ella mira al cachorro que los observa, desde fuera de la habitación. — Por cierto, encontré a un pequeñito, no pude dejarlo ahí. ¿Podrías? Por favor… ¿Podrías encontrar a su familia? —

Jasón mira al pequeño, esos ojos azules, el cabello negro, la piel blanca, las facciones, el olor. Rueda los ojos, le sonríe a Tutsi:

— Cuenta con eso. —

Él recuerda algo. Toma una enorme caja blanca, la cual tiene el logotipo de una reconocida marca de ropa. La entrega a Tutsi. Ella ve la caja, sabe que es estúpido, no logra contener sus lágrimas:

— No tenías… — Jasón responde:

— Yo quería. Pasaba y vi en el aparador el vestido que me mostraste en aquella publicación. — Toma una caja de menor tamaño. — Ahora tienes un vestido para tu gran noche, el cual no desaparecerá a la media noche. —

Ella abraza a su amigo. Sonríe e intenta olvidarse de lo inevitable. Dice al soltar al joven:

— Vamos de compras. — Jasón sonríe al intentar convencerla:

— ¿Por qué no? Pedimos comida, te peino y maquillo. — Ella niega:

— Primero tus heridas. — Jasón le despeina el cabello a la pelirroja:

— He tenido peores. No arruinemos el tiempo que nos queda. Mañana me iré de viaje, hoy tú vas a la final. Confía en mí, estoy bien. — Ella murmura:

— Quisiera acompañarte en tu viaje…

— Está bien. Quiero que me recuerdes así. Contraté a alguien para que me acompañe.

— ¿Acaso?… El alfa del parche en el ojo. — Ambos llevan la vista al enorme oso de peluche que ocupa la mitad de la cama de Jasón y se ríen. Ella insiste:

— Si buscamos a tu alma gemela, si podemos convencerla de amarte.

— Imposible. — Ella mira a su amigo. — Era un hombre malo que murió hace mucho tiempo. Por favor, no insistas Tutsi. —

Ella asiente, mira a la puerta, donde sigue el niño. Lo había olvidado. Al verlo inmóvil, se pregunta si lo han traumatizado por discutir frente a él. Se aproxima a él, le dice:

— Todo está bien. —

Bruce la observa un instante antes de regresar su atención a Jasón. Lo observa, el cansancio que inunda su cuerpo delgado, sus movimientos aletargados. Se pregunta si es por el dolor de la ruptura. Tutsi intenta de nuevo llamar la atención del pequeño:

— Él es mi amigo. Jasón te va a ayudar a volver a casa. ¿Cierto Jay? — Jasón da un gruñido en respuesta. — ¿Quieres ir con tus padres? — Bruce asiente, le gustaría que sus padres vivieran. — Pediré comida para cenar. —

Ella saca su teléfono, se aleja un poco de ellos. Jasón toma a Bruce, lo levanta de las axilas y lo coloca sobre el sillón, le dice:

— Eres un actor excelente. Cuando ella se marche te llevaré con Alfred. —

Jasón saca su teléfono, manda un mensaje y una foto de Bruce a Alfred. Manda otro mensaje a Dick para que esté en la mansión en una hora. Decide mandar otra foto a Tim y a Cass. Le encantaría ver el rostro de Damián cuando se entere, pero no tiene tiempo para eso, además no es como si le permitan ir más allá de la cueva. Se reúne con Alfred a tomar el té o desayunar, cuando ellos no están o están dormidos, no sabe qué pasaría si ellos lo vieran en la mansión. Quiere creer que Cass y Tim no tendrían problema, tal vez Dick podría tolerarlo. Sin importar el resultado, seguiría siendo un extraño, el monstruo del Callejón del Crimen, al cual intentaron vestir como un caballero.

Siente la mano de Bruce sobre su muñeca, no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que Bruce lo tocó sin intercambio de golpes. Mira al falso niño, observa esos enormes ojos llenos de amor e inocencia, sus mejillas regordetas, lo inofensivo que parece. Presiona con más fuerza el teléfono, escucha cuando la pantalla se astilla, no debe confiarse, esto no es real. Cuando Batman sea grande de nuevo va a perseguirlo de nuevo, va a sacarlo de su amada y preciosa ciudad, protegerá a sus amados villanos para que el malvado Red Hood no los hiera. Se aleja del agarre de Bruce, no puede permitir que el cachorro lo toque.

Tutsi voltea, anuncia con una sonrisa:

— Pedí comida, estará aquí en quince minutos. —

Jasón asiente, le indica que se siente junto al niño y comienza a peinarla. Bruce observa a su ave ser cuidadoso, amable mientras cepilla el cabello de la chica. La escucha decirle:

— Jasón no te hará daño. Él es un niño del callejón, duro por fuera pero dulce por dentro. — Jasón la contradice:

— Soy peor de lo que dicen. —

Ella no lo soporta más, cubre sus ojos con sus manos al comenzar a llorar. Le suplica:

— No tienes que irte. Podemos ir a Villa chica… — Solloza. — Yo te cuidaré. ¡Debe existir una manera! — Él se pone frente a ella, la abraza, le dice:

— Estoy bien. Sólo quiero que termine. Tutsi… Estoy cansado, he estado enfermo por mucho tiempo, estoy exhausto. Yo no puedo… no quiero pelear. — Ella insiste:

— ¡No! ¡Podemos hacer algo! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Por favor Jasón! — Él la deja calmarse:

— Quiero que sea así, hacer este viaje… — Tutsi lo suelta, ambos se ven. — Slade estará ahí, él va a protegerme cuando ya no pueda moverme. No quiero ser una molestia, por eso he contratado a alguien. Quiero que me recuerdes así, sin el dolor de los últimos días. — Ella asiente, muerde sus labios. — En el crucero hay televisores, voy a verte y festejaré tu victoria. —

Tutusi fuerza su sonrisa, se promete ganar. Honrará a su amigo, a su hada padrino. No se derrumbará. Mira al niño, se siente tan apenada, lo olvidó de nuevo. Se seca las lágrimas, le dice a su amigo:

— Continuemos. —

Él consigue terminar de peinarla cuando el timbre suena. Va a abrir, se fija por la mirilla, es el repartidor de comida. Abre y paga. Regresa a dentro, les dice a sus compañeros:

— Comamos. —

Tutsi toma la mano de Bruce al llevarlo al comedor. Se acomodan en las sillas. Jasón sonríe. Ella sabe que él ama la comida árabe o algo así, nunca le ha dicho con precisión o el por qué. Una vez le dijo que era comida de Ninjas.

Ella y Jasón conversan con facilidad, bromean, navegan por temas superfluos. Ninguno quiere regresar a lo importante, la fatalidad. Intenta hacer sonreír al cachorro, pero él sólo la observa como si quisiera seguir observando, es como un niño observando a los animales del zoológico, no le agrada, se alegra que el pequeño no sea molesto. Intenta preguntarle su nombre, dirección, teléfono, como lo hizo de camino a casa, pero él sigue en silencio. Jasón le pide que no insista y lo deje ser.

Terminan de comer, ella va a su apartamento a cambiarse y lavarse los dientes. Afortunadamente su cara ya no está hinchada por el llanto.

Jasón y el pequeño Batman se quedan solos. Jasón mira al niño, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué recuerdas? — Bruce le dice:

— Tú eres Jasón. — Se detiene, no le dice que son almas gemelas, el recuerdo del incidente anterior está muy fresco. — Soy Bruce Wayne… soy Batman. — Jasón cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo terminaste así? — Bruce no quiere decirle lo que está pasando, porque ni él lo comprende:

— Me desperté en un callejón donde ella me encontró. —

Jasón vuelve a suspirar, manda un mensaje a Dick para que le pida a Zatanna que asista a la mansión. Cuestiona:

— ¿Hay algo que deba saber? —

Bruce lo piensa, juega con sus dedos, sabe que debe decirle a Jasón que son Almas Gemelas, pero no quiere iniciar una pelea. Antes que pueda decir algo, escucha a su ave expresar con cansancio:

— Está bien, sé que no confías en mí. No tienes que decirlo. —

Tutsi regresa. Jasón regresa su atención a ella, comienza a maquillarla. Ella sonríe, se maravilla cada vez que se ve en el espejo, porque Jasón es tan talentoso que varias veces le han preguntado por su maquillista. En el programa no suelen retocarla o cambiar su maquillaje, incluso le han dicho que la técnica de su maquillista es perfecta. Le ha dicho tantas ocasiones a su amigo que puede salir de este lugar oscuro y triste, él podría brillar, recorrer el mundo, ser querido y admirado por sus destrezas. El maldito comedor, le ofrecieron treinta mil dólares, él se negó.

Ella pregunta mientras observa el resultado del talento de Jasón:

— No me atreví a preguntar antes. ¿Por qué tienes maquillaje? ¿Te dedicas a esto y aún no lo sé? — Jasón niega al terminar de limpiar las brochas:

— Mi abuelo era actor. Él me enseñó. —

Ella sonríe, Jasón no suele hablar de su familia o cosas personales. Ella supo de la Ruptura, porque una mujer le gritaba a Jasón en el pasillo, de otro modo seguiría ignorándolo.

La alarma suena, ella tiene que irse, el vehículo que la llevará está cerca. Jasón la abraza, ella corresponde. Él la despide desde el pasillo cuando ella baja por las escaleras.

Él regresa corriendo a su apartamento, abre la ventana y espera ahí hasta que ella ha subido al auto. Bruce comenta:

— Eres agradable con ella. — Jasón responde sin dejar de ver el vehículo:

— Ella es buena conmigo. Había olvidado eso… — Bruce indaga:

— ¿Qué? ¿qué olvidaste? —

Jasón no voltea a verlo o responde. Cuando deja de ver por la ventana, el joven va a su habitación, toma su chaqueta, las llaves e inicia el sistema de seguridad. Regresa a la estancia, toma a Bruce de la muñeca, salen del lugar, cierra la puerta y bajan las escaleras. Prometió llevar al mocoso a casa, eso hará, después regresará, se cocerá y va a explotar a Black Mask por las nubes.

Bruce se queja a mitad de escalera, tropieza y casi cae. Jasón lo carga y continúa sin detenerse, sin importar las protestas. El muchacho abre un pequeño auto, coloca al niño en el asiento de atrás y abrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Jasón sube, prende el radio y lo pone a todo volumen para no escuchar al mocoso. Ignora los gritos de Bruce, hasta que una pregunta lo golpea:

—… ¿Por qué no quieres seguir luchando? —

Jasón detiene el auto a las afueras de Gotham, lo apaga. Se quita el cinturón de seguridad y baja. Grita, tira golpes al aire para luego volver a gritar.

Bruce se quita el cinturón de seguridad, quita el seguro y abre la portezuela. Se aproxima a Jasón que ha quedado arrodillado sobre el pasto. Vuelve a preguntar:

— ¿Por qué no quieres seguir luchando Jay? — Jasón cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me queda para luchar? — Bruce pregunta:

— Tutsi a ella le agradas. Alfred te ama. Yo te amo… — Jasón dice:

— Todos mueren… Roy… Artemis, Bizarro… Mamá… Todos mueren. — Bruce intenta:

— Alfred y yo estamos vivos… — Jasón habla como si le hablara a alguien más:

— ¿Sabes? Ellos eran mi familia, comenzaba a sentir que pertenecía, finalmente había encontrado un hogar, familia. Nuestra base implosionó. Artemis me besó al lanzarme al techo más cercano. Quiero creer que ella me amaba. No podía creerlo, necesitaba un tiempo para procesar lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, recibí un puñetazo, seguido de otro. Batman llegó para golpearme, reclamando, culpándome, juzgándome. Yo sólo podía pensar en Willis, la manera en que sonreía al decirme: “Cada puñetazo es un te amo.” — Sonríe al mirar al cielo. Bruce le habla, pero es como si Jasón estuviera en trance. — Miré a Batman, le pregunté si estaba enojado porqué había arruinado una de sus citas de juego. Él me dijo que no habría más juegos. Yo sólo fui uno de sus juguetes, uno al cual tenía que desechar. Mientras Roy me sostenía, sentí algo romperse, finalmente me había roto, me sentí libre. A partir de ese momento, me he sentido libre, con la opción de rendirme. Ya no me queda nada… —

Jasón sigue mirando a la etérea presencia que se esconde entre los árboles, le pregunta:

— ¿Vas a dejarme ir esta vez? —

Bruce observa al ser que emerge de la arboleda, flota hacia Jasón. Percibe su vestido blanco, su cabello negro y su piel luminiscente. El fantasma abraza a Jasón, él corresponde mientras llora. Escucha a Jasón decirle:

— Ya he terminado… Dile que ganó… Él ganó… —

Bruce siente la molestia en su cadera. Observa a Jasón desplomarse, ya no hay fantasma. Corre al lado de su ave, toca su cuello, busca pulso sin éxito. La palabra de Jasón ha desaparecido. Intenta reanimarlo, voltea el cuerpo, intenta hacer RCP, pero es muy pequeño.

Batman parpadea, da un paso atrás, tiene los binoculares en su mano. Está en la azotea, en la bodega de enfrente están Black Mask y Jasón. Cubre su boca con su mano. Mira alrededor, pregunta:

— ¿Lo sabías? — Acusa. — ¡Tú lo sabías! — El ser sonríe en las sombras, dice al arrojar una esfera de polvos brillantes:

— No te importó antes. ¿Por qué te importaría ahora? —

Batman esquiva la primera esfera. Saca sus batarang, los lanza contra las otras esferas. No nota que está creando una nube, la cual lo rodea y embosca.


	3. Enciendelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce odia a Slade y las leyendas de las Amazonas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 gracias por leer, los kundos y los comentarios. 
> 
> ^^ Gracias ArtemisMay por seguir leyendo este bucle que parece que Bruce hará largo. xD jajajajaja Es Batman, tiene que ganar ¿cierto? jajajaja

**Enciéndelo**

Batman cubre su nariz y boca, evita respirar la nube de polvos coloridos. Escucha la voz del ser burlarse:

— Estoy ayudando Batman. —

Batman escucha las carcajadas del ser antes de perderse en la nube de polvo. Cierra sus ojos, al abrirlos está frente a un almacén en llamas. Siente unos brazos fuertes agarrarlo, él y el cálido cuerpo son lanzados metros después. Escucha la respiración y el ritmo cardiaco de quien lo ha salvado. Abre los ojos, ve que se trata de Jasón. Su ave permanece inmóvil. Se suelta del agarre, observa el almacén quemarse, el auto de Black Mask irse.

Escucha a alguien aproximarse, grita por Red Hood. Voltea, ve a DeadShot aproximarse. El mercenario se arrodilla junto a Jasón, observa las quemaduras en su espalda, le da golpecitos en las mejillas. Le dice:

— Vamos Cachorro. ¡No me des un susto! Le llamaré a Amanda… — Jasón suelta una risa débil, le dice al pistolero:

— No le hablarías a esa perra…

— Te llevaré al hospital. — Jasón niega:

— No… — Tose. — Casa… —

DeadShot ayuda a Jasón a levantarse. Se aproximan a un auto, rompe la ventanilla, quita los seguros, arranca la alarma y lo enciende. Jasón le hace una seña al niño vestido de Batman para que los acompañe.

DeadShot le pone el cinturón de seguridad al niño, mira por el espejo retrovisor a Jasón. Arranca el auto, avanza por el tráfico sin detenerse, incluso cuando un patrullero los sigue. Recoge un atajo que Red Hood le mostró. Se alejan del centro, del callejón, van a los suburbios, un lugar de Gotham que ofrecía un futuro y esperanza, los cuales fueron abandonados a su suerte.

El auto va a lo profundo, sigue derecho hasta el área mejor conservada. Hay una casa pintada de rojo, con motivos dorados, una cerca blanca, jardín perfecto, un buzón y un gran árbol de manzanas. DeadShot estaciona el auto, desabrocha el cinturón del niño. Ayuda a Red Hood a levantarse, van hacia el interior.

Jasón abre la puerta, deja ver el interior, el piso de madera, los muebles finamente trabajados, la pintura de las paredes blancas, las estanterías de libros llenas. DeadShot no se detiene a observar, va a la puerta que está bajo las escaleras, entran.

Bruce se detiene un momento, esta no es una casa de seguridad ni un refugio, es un hogar, uno donde la foto de Catherine descansa sobre la chimenea junto a una de Alfred. En una pared hay un dibujo de Damián. Camina, hacia donde DeadShot se fue, entra, ve que es un ala médica bien abastecida, dispuesto todo para permitir al usuario hacer uso.

DeadShot termina de lavar las heridas, comienza a cubrirlas. Toma sutura y porta-agujas, comienza a cocer el torso del chico al decirle:

— Maldición… ¡Maldición Hood! No deberías hacer esto. — Jasón repite mecánicamente:

— Está bien… — DeadShot eleva su voz:

— ¡No! No está bien… — Respira profundo. — Un cachorro como tú no debió… No tenías… ¡No tienes! — Corta la sutura, va a la otra herida. — Yo lo siento.

— Está bien… —

DeadShot asiente. Venda al chico. Se quita la máscara, pone su frente sobre la de Jasón, le dice:

— No… No está bien. — Red Hood se quita su máscara, sonríe al preguntar:

— ¿Acaso quieres marcarme como tu cachorro? — DeadShot dice:

— Nadie se opondría. — Jasón no responde a eso. — Tú salvaste a mi hija. Al inicio fue sólo una deuda, hasta que te conocí cabeza hueca. — DeadShot se aleja. Jasón dice:

— No me debes. — DeadShot dice:

— Hay tanto que se te debe y pocos que saben cuán importante eres… Cachorro. —

Ellos ven al niño vestido de Batman. DeadShot empuja al niño fuera, prende el televisor. Le dice al pequeño admirador de Batman:

— Sé que esto es aterrador. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — El niño no responde. — Es bueno no hablar con extraños. ¿Quieres hablar con alguien? — El niño sigue en silencio. — Bueno, voy a salir un momento. Si para cuando regrese no quieres decirme nada, te llevaré a la policía. —

El niño resopla. DeadShot se marcha incrédulo por la actitud del pequeñín. Jasón dice al recargarse en el marco de la puerta:

— Sé quién eres. — Bruce voltea a verlo, salta y corre a él. Abraza las piernas de Jasón. — No te preocupes, llamaré a alguien que realmente te gusta. — Jasón saca su teléfono, siente la mirada en él. — Dick, sí, estoy perfecto. Se trata de B, creo que se encontró con algo mágico. Ya sabes cómo es esa mierda. ¿Puedes venir por él? Te mando la dirección, no tardes. Él necesita a alguien en quien confíe y ame. —

Jasón cuelga antes de escuchar la respuesta de Grayson. Le manda la dirección. Bruce le dice:

— No, Jasón. Yo confío… — Jasón lo mira fijamente, le dice:

— Corta la mierda Batman. Ambos sabemos la verdad. —

Jasón aparta a Batman de él. Toma una bolsa de lona, comienza a meter sus más preciadas posesiones. Si los bats dejan algo, tal vez pueda recuperar más cosas. Va a la planta de arriba, toma el enorme oso naranja que le dio Slade, el último regalo que Talia le dejó y las cartas de Alfred. Va al garaje, asegura sus cosas en su motocicleta, le manda un mensaje a DeadShot. Regresa a dentro, donde revisa los estantes mientras trata de ignorar al cachorro, se recuerda que no es un niño sino Batman en un envase pequeño.

Bruce lo intenta:

— Jasón. ¡Habla conmigo! — Jasón voltea a verlo como si viera a un mocoso molesto. — Tenemos que hablar. — Su ave regresa su atención a sus libros. — Te daré todos los libros que quieras, escucha lo que tengo que decir. —

El timbre suena. Jasón va a abrir, Dick está ahí con su enorme sonrisa. El mayor intenta abrazar al menor quien se hace a un lado, le dice:

— Tómalo y márchate. — Dick comenta:

— Alguien se levantó de malas. — Jasón le gruñe. Dick levanta sus manos al pedir. — No iniciemos una pelea. —

Dick entra, observa el lugar, es tan bonito. Es uno de los más bonitos que le ha conocido a Jasón, lo mejor es que parece un hogar. Siente un nudo en su estómago, este es el hogar de Jasón, una de las pocas casas que no conocían, el lugar al cual nunca los invitó y del cual no sabría de no ser por esto.

Los ojos de Dick encuentran a mini-Batman. Da un gritito de emoción, corre al niño, lo abraza al poner su mejilla sobre la del niño. El pequeño es tan suave y lindo. Escucha a Jasón decirle al rodar los ojos:

— No dejaba de preguntar por su favorito. —

Dick sonríe, infla el pecho al decir:

— Preguntó por mí. — Jasón no lo niega ni confirma. Señala hacia afuera al decir:

— Toma al maldito y sácalo de mi vista. — Dick se queja:

— Pequeña ala…

— ¡Ahora! —

Dick odia cuando su hermano se pone en ese plan, pero hace lo que se le pide. Toma a Batman y lo saca de la casa. Bruce pelea, lo golpea con sus puños al extender sus brazos a Jasón y decirle:

— ¡Ven! ¡Ven ahora! —

Dick coloca a Batman en el asiento de atrás, le abrocha el cinturón al reprenderlo:

— Si le hablas así a Jay, él va a correr. — Bruce intenta:

— Él está herido.

— Yo lo vi bien. — Dick escucha una motocicleta, ve a Jasón pasar en una motocicleta. — Míralo, allá va. — Dick sube al auto y la casa explota.

Grayson baja, observa el hogar de Jasón consumirse por el fuego, la pintura descarapelarse, el árbol chamuscarse. La terrible verdad lo golpea al igual que a Bruce. Jasón prefirió quemar su hogar a permitir que Batman y su familia lo profanaran.

Dick se desploma de rodillas, no quiere creerlo. Desea pensar que Jasón volverá a la familia y todo estará bien. Un trozo de papel incandescente se desploma frente a él, es una foto de ellos dos, él y Jasón sonriendo. Se apresura a apagar las llamas, pero la parte donde estaba Jasón se ha convertido en cenizas. Se limpia las lágrimas, va dentro del auto, se pone en cinturón, le dice a Batman con una sonrisa:

— Todo estará bien. Le hablaré a Zatanna, ella vendrá y va a revisarte. — Toma su teléfono, comienza la llamada mientras enciende el vehículo e inicia la marcha.

Bruce intenta quitarse el cinturón, quiere ver atrás, observar la casa. Desea hacerse daño, porque esto es su culpa.

El viaje a la mansión se siente extraño. Dick no deja de hablar de todo y nada. La tensión entre ellos es palpable. Quieren hablar de Jasón, pero no pueden hacerlo. Dick lo lleva al ala médica, donde Alfred lo espera. El mayordomo revisa al niño, quien permanece en silencio, hasta que pregunta:

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal Alfred? — El mayordomo cuestiona:

— ¿Sobre qué Amo Bruce? — El niño responde:

— Jasón. — Alfred cuestiona:

— ¿Quiere que lo enumere o se lo diga cómo lo recuerde?

— No es broma. — Lleva sus manos a su rostro, lo pasa por su piel suave y mejillas redondas. Lo odia. — Él quemó su casa… creo que era su casa… — Alfred tapa su boca, intenta calmar al niño:

— Eso no puede ser posible amo Bruce. — Bruce mira a Alfred al decirle:

— Casa de dos plantas, roja, con cerca blanca y un árbol de manzanas. —

Damián sale de las sombras al asegurar:

— Imposible. — Dick pregunta:

— ¿Tú lo sabías pequeña d? — Damián mira a ambos al asentir:

— Él me prohibió ir después del evento Leviatán. — Cierra sus puños. — Me dijo que si yo no confiaba en él no podía confiar en mí. —

Tim toma otro trago de café al levantarse de la silla. Comenta:

— Me parece inverosímil que quemara su hogar, su nido. — Dick mira a Tim al decir:

— Jasón no es un omega. — Tim corrige:

— Es un Delta, ahora. Él nació para ser omega, pero sin una manada se convirtió en un Delta. — Dick mira a Damián quien agacha su mirada. Voltea a hacia Alfred y Bruce, regresa a Tim al negar:

— Imposible. Él es un Alfa. ¿Verdad? — Tim responde:

— Dick es muy simple. Él es territorial, cuidadoso con los desprotegidos, protector con los niños. — Dick da un paso:

— No… no… no… No es posible. — Mira a Damián. — ¿Cómo lo supiste pequeña D?

— Madre. — Bruce exclama:

— ¡Talia! — Damián mira a todos, les asegura:

— La Liga no es como América. — Tim toma otro trago de café, mientras manda un mensaje disimulado a Jasón. — Un Delta es una desgracia y una vergüenza para su familia. Los Omegas son atesorados y venerados, como si fueran más preciosos que el poder o las joyas. Una vez le pregunté a mi abuelo, por qué estropear a los Omegas. Él me dijo, que cualquiera de ellos puede ser un Omega Real. — Bruce cuestiona, recuerda su tiempo en la liga y nadie le dijo el por qué del trato preferencial a los Omegas, él pensó que sólo eran concubinas:

— ¿Qué significa? — Damián responde:

— Según la tradición de la Liga, es lo que en otras culturas se les llamaría dioses de la fertilidad. Si un Omega Real es molestado, puede traer la extinción al negar la fertilidad. — Dick cuestiona:

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Jasón? — Damián grita:

— ¡Todo! Nadie sabía que era un Omega, hasta que alguien muy estúpido lo atacó. Todas las mujeres embarazadas perdieron a sus cachorros, los animales dejaron de tener crías. Mi madre me dijo que el transgresor fue castigado, pero eso no satisfizo a Jasón. Ellos intentaron todo. Hasta que mi abuelo pensó que podría arreglarlo. Si un Delta es sumergido al pozo de Lázaro volverá a su estado de salud. Sin embargo, no funcionó con Jasón, recuperó su salud, pero en lugar de regresar a ser un Omega fue invadido por la furia de Lázaro. — Dick niega:

— Pequeña D, sólo son leyendas. No puedes creer que Jasón es una clase de meta sexual. — Damián gruñe:

— Si no me crees, revisa las tasas de natalidad y compáralas con sus viajes. Deja de ser tan obtuso Grayson. —

Damián sale de la cueva, toma su teléfono para llamar a su madre. Tal vez, ella pueda hablar con Jasón y aplacar su furia.

Tim se sienta de nuevo frente a la baticumputadora, comienza a contrastar los viajes conocidos de Jasón, con las tasas de natalidad. Ellos observan que la natalidad se ha reducido a cero en casi todo el mundo. Dick comenta:

— No puede tratarse de Jasón, él ama a los niños. — Tim comenta:

— Él no lo sabe. — Alfred dice:

— Los ama tanto que no desea que tengan su destino. Si me disculpan prepararé la ropa para el amo Bruce. — Tim señala:

— Los únicos lugares donde aún hay natalidad es en las costas europeas. Hay algo más, los Omegas ocupan el 1% de la población, Alfas 30%, Betas 64% y el 10% los deltas. —

Dick mira a Tim, después al pequeño Batman, les asegura:

— Jasón no puede estar haciendo esto. — Tim comenta:

— Él desconoce esto. — Toma otro trago. — Talia me visitó hace tiempo, para pedirme que no se lo dijera. — Dick cuestiona:

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Tim observa fijamente a Dick, toma otro trago de café:

— Esto va a destruirlo. Dick, piénsalo. ¿Cómo va a sentirse Jasón si descubre que tiene el poder de destruir a la humanidad? ¿Qué hará si sabe qué ha esterilizado a casi todo el mundo? ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que Damián, tú y yo jamás tendremos hijos por su causa? —

Dick talla su rostro, se niega a aceptar esto. Su hermanito no puede ser una clase de meta sexual. Él es un humano normal, el alfa más alfa que ha conocido después de Batman. Mira a Batman, el cuál en este momento no tiene esa imagen de confianza, su expresión estoica no está. Observa la expresión confusa y temerosa de un niño pequeño. Dick se encuclilla, abraza a Bruce al decirle:

— Sólo es una leyenda. Estaremos bien. —

Bruce se deja abrazar, permite que Dick lo levante y lo lleve hacia la mansión. Dick lo recuesta, lo arropa y le cuenta un cuento. Sin esperarlo se duerme.

Batman se despierta con su edad y armadura. Se levanta, se sienta al mirar al suelo. Comienza a procesar lo que sabe hasta este momento. Jasón se está muriendo por la ruptura. Se rompió después del incidente del Pingüino. Tiene alguna clase de relación con Slade, confianza (lo cual le molesta), incluso tenía el estúpido oso naranja en su casa. La casa que Jasón quemó hasta los cimientos porque Bruce y Dick la profanaron, le extrémese esa verdad. Deadshot tiene mucha confianza con Jasón, tanto como para intentar marcarlo con su olor.

Batman cierra sus puños al recordar a Deadshot poner su frente sobre al de Jasón, mientras ambos sonreían. Él debería de tener esa confianza con Jasón, poder acercarse sin que comiencen a pelear. Poder tocarlo sin violencia o golpes.

Jasón reacciona mal a Batman, sea un niño o no. Ha tenido mejores resultados si no tiene su traje de Batman. Su ave tiene una debilidad cuando ve a sus ojos siendo un niño.

Entrelaza sus dedos, odia la idea de Jasón siendo un Metahumano. Un meta que hará lo que muchos han intentado y lo hará sin desearlo. Esta puede ser la razón para que la criatura se esfuerce en salvarlo. Su ave es peligrosa y especial, de una manera diferente a la que pensó.

Piensa en dedicar esta oportunidad a investigar, obtener más información, dejará que Slade se encargue de Jasón. Hablará con Diana para saber qué información tiene sobre “Omegas Reales”. Se levanta de la cama, camina hasta tomar el pomo de la puerta, escucha la voz del ser decirle al oído:

— ¿Te darás por vencido? — Batman le dice:

— Necesito información. — Acusa. — Quieres salvar a Jasón para que este mundo se salve. — Escucha la risita siniestra:

— ¿Te parece un sacrificio tan grande? Arreglar lo que rompiste para salvar a los humanos.

— ¡No es eso!

— Sí tú no quieres hacerlo, tal vez debería encontrar a alguien más. —

Batman da un paso, ya no tiene en su mano el pomo de la puerta, sino los binoculares, está en la azotea, el edificio donde Jasón y Black Mask está al frente. Le grita al ser que sabe que se esconde entre las sombras:

— ¡Él no tiene que perder su hogar! ¡Él!… — El ser lo regaña:

— Deja ir esa mierda. Acepta que temes perder y que te condene a este ciclo por siempre. No se trata de él, sino de ti. Temes por ti. Traeré a alguien más, si observas tal vez aprendas algo. —

Batman esquiva las esferas de polvos mágicos, salta del techo, cree que puede escapar, pero en el suelo es recibido por más polvos coloridos. Tose, camina fuera de aquello, siente su ropa la cual es suave de algodón con estampado de Batman, trae unas pantuflas de perro color café. Sigue caminando por el callejón. Avanza varias cuadras, mira alrededor, todo es sucio y peligroso. Camina hasta el edificio donde Jasón vive, mira lo oscuro y espeluznante que es. Entra, sube las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de su ave.

Observa a Tutsi salir radiante y feliz. Ve a Jasón despedirla con un ademán de su mano. Bruce corre hacia su ave, lo abraza. Jasón lleva su mirada al chico que rodea sus piernas como si se conocieran. Intenta apartarlo, pero lo huele, pregunta:

— ¿B? ¿Eres tú? — Bruce levanta su mirada, ve a Jasón, está cansado, sus pies le duelen, se siente sucio y desesperanzado, asiente. — ¡Mierda! —

Jasón carga a Bruce al ir dentro del apartamento. Intenta dejarlo sobre el sofá, pero el niño se niega a dejarlo ir. El joven suspira, está por sentarse cuando alguien toca a la puerta. Se fija en el monitor que está junto a la entrada, ve a un hombre alto, con gorra de béisbol, sudadera y jeans desgastados. El sujeto se quita la gorra al pedir:

— Por favor, necesito hablar contigo. —

Jasón siente al niño firmemente agarrado de su él, afuera está Bruce. Uno de los dos no es real, es un clon o de otro mundo, tal vez viaje en el tiempo, pero el niño no lo reconocería. Se pregunta por qué no fueron con Dick, Bruce ama más a Dick, todos aman más a Dick.

Abre la puerta. Afortunadamente no hay una violenta discusión, ni gritos o regaños porque ha sido muy violento o porque alguien murió y lo culpan. El hombre entra con cuidado, como si entrara a un sitio sagrado. Se quita la gorra, cierra tras él, mira a sus pies un momento al decir:

— Yo vengo de otra dimensión. — Jasón lo observa, sabe que hay algo diferente, pero no logra colocarlo. — En mi mundo… — Suspira. — Tú y yo éramos almas gemelas. — Se desabrocha los pantalones, los deja caer al quedar en ropa interior, en su pierna derecha puede leerse la palabra “Love”. Jasón mira su mano, ambos tienen palabras compatibles. — Yo… no quiero que remplaces a alguien, sé que tú y él son diferentes, pasaron por cosas diferentes. Sin embargo… ha pasado tanto tiempo. Yo quiero que me des la oportunidad de cortejarte, la oportunidad de ganarme tu amor. — Se arrodilla. — Por favor. —

Bruce mira a Jasón quien ha comenzado a reírse con suavidad, divertido de la situación. Observa a su doble de otra dimensión, humillándose, mirando a Jasón como si fuese la cosa más hermosa del mundo, lo más importante. Le gruñe al intruso. Escucha a su ave decir:

— Ponte los pantalones. — El hombre se levanta al volver a acomodarse los pantalones. — Mañana saldré de viaje. Tal vez nos veamos en el crucero. —

El hombre sonríe deslumbrante, como si hubiera recibido el mejor regalo del universo. Sus ánimos no disminuyen cuando Jasón le dice:

— Si este es un cortejo formal, recuerda que tienen que pedir mi mano a quienes me reclamaron como suyo. —

El hombre asiente, hace una floritura al dejar sobre el sofá una daga hermosa. Le guiña el ojo a Jasón al prometer:

— Nada va a detenerme hasta que conozca tu respuesta. —

Jasón asiente, lo ve marcharse con calma. Ama esa mirada llena de determinación y amor. Le agrada no ver el desdén y la decepción, sino lo contrario. Tener la esperanza que tal vez puede tener un alma gemela, una como las historias románticas y de ficción. Un gentil caballero capaz de afrontar lo peor, hacer más allá de lo imposible y que lo ame.

El gruñido del pequeño lo trae de nuevo a la realidad. Mira al niño quien sigue gruñendo a la puerta. Esta situación le parece surrealista. Le pregunta a Bruce:

— ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? — Bruce salta, Jasón lo atrapa y vuelve a abrazar el cuello de su ave, dice:

— No, quédate conmigo. — Jasón se ríe, le dice al mirar al pequeño:

— Te golpearon con algo bueno como para que me quieras cerca. Llamaré a Dick, él va a llevarte a casa con tu familia y olvidarás esto por…

— ¡No! ¡Me voy a quedar contigo! —

Jasón niega al sacar su teléfono. Bruce intenta quitárselo, así que pone el altavoz mientras se divierte con el niño. Le dice a Dick:

— No vas a creer esto. B es un niño que lucha por ir con su favorito. — Dick suspira al decir:

— ¡Ah! Eso es tan lindo. — Jasón insiste:

— No deja de pelear conmigo para que lo deje ir. Apresúrate.

— Estaré ahí en cinco. No lo dejes escapar pequeña ala. —

La llamada termina. Bruce riñe:

— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

— Es la verdad. Dick y Cass son tus favoritos. De los dos Dick es quien va a llevarte de inmediato.

— ¡No me voy a ir! —

Jasón no quiere pelear, así que sonríe al intentar poner al niño sobre el sofá. El pequeño se afianza a él como si fuese un coala. Decide dejar la puerta abierta, emparejada, se sienta en el sofá, mientras el niño intenta marcarlo con su olor. Rueda los ojos, le parece extraño. Tal vez al pequeño Batman no le agradó ver a su versión de otra dimensión humillarse, así que intenta castigar a Jasón.

Dick toca la puerta, esta se abre, avanza con cautela hasta que ve a Jasón sentado y al niño. Da un gritito de alegría al precipitarse para tomar al niño. Intenta abrazarlo, pero el cachorro sigue aferrado al cuello de Jasón. Jasón gruñe:

— Corta la mierda. Ya llegó por quien llorabas. — Bruce grita:

— ¡No estaba llorando! — Dick arrolla:

— Lo guardaremos como secreto, no le diré a nadie que lloraste. — Bruce mira a Dick, con sus grandes ojos brillantes al pedir:

— Ayúdame a llevar a Jay a casa. —

Dick mira a Jasón al comprenderlo, ahora que él está aquí. Bruce debe querer a toda la familia junta. Le parece lindo. Le dice a Jasón:

— Vamos a la mansión Pequeña Ala. — Jasón levanta sus brazos al decir:

— No, voy a salir de la ciudad. Tengo un asunto personal, muy personal, el cual no se va a postergar por el capricho de nadie. — Dick pone sus ojos de cachorro, al confabularse con Bruce:

— Por favor, pequeña Ala. — Jasón advierte:

— No va a ayudar esto. Se me está haciendo tarde para irme. Dick, toma al mocoso y márchate. — Dick suplica:

— Alfred te extraña. — Jasón dice con una sonrisa:

— Nos reunimos hoy por la mañana. — Dick grita indignado:

— ¿Qué? — Jasón urge:

— Lleva a Bruce a casa, que Zatanna lo vea, así será grande y justiciero pronto. —

Dick no logra discutir, porque Slade aparece en la puerta vestido con un traje elegante. El mercenario dice:

— Jayland, ¿estás listo? — Jasón dice:

— Tengo un pequeño contratiempo. — Slade dice al entrar e ir a la habitación:

— Llevaré tus cosas al auto, no tardes. —

Dick se pone frente al mercenario, le dice:

— No sé qué tramas, pero lárgate. — Bruce suelta a Jasón, quien aprovecha para ponerlo en brazos de Dick y decir:

— Dick, no es tu asunto. Es mejor que te marches. — Dick mira a Jasón:

— Pero… Pequeña Ala. — Jasón dice:

— No voy a matar a nadie ni haré nada ilegal. Sé que no confías en mi palabra, pero lárgate antes que algo malo pase. — Dick pregunta:

— ¿Él te está obligando? — Slade dice al llevar una bolsa de lona y un oso de peluche naranja gigante:

— Él me contrató. — Dick grita:

— ¡Jasón! — Jasón le grita:

— ¡Guarda tu mierda! ¿Quieres que te diga mis malvados planes? ¡Bien! Le pagué para que me acompañe a un viaje. Porque soy tan patético que tengo que pagarle a alguien por compañía. ¿Satisfecho? — Dick abre la boca.

Slade regresa, toma la muñeca de Jasón al jalarlo con suavidad fuera del apartamento. Dick observa la manera en que Slade se mueve alrededor de Jasón, le recuerda a los padres que guían a sus hijos fuera de un momento incómodo. Dick sale de su estupor cuando escucha a Bruce gritarle que no deje ir a Jasón. Al salir al pasillo ellos han desaparecido.

Dick corre llevando a Bruce en brazos. Sale del edificio, mira alrededor, no hay señal de Jasón. La noche los cubre, pero no les brinda cobijo como la mayoría del tiempo. Dick no puede creer lo que vio.

Bruce y Jasón nunca tuvieron una relación así. Bruce no tomaba las manos de Jasón con suavidad, con el amor de un padre. Le duele admitirlo, pero Batman trataba a Jasón como su soldado, un empleado o una herramienta. Se cuestiona si es por eso que el chico no puede regresar a la familia, porque no los siente como su familia. Se pregunta cuándo Slade logró aproximarse a Jasón, en qué momento construyó una relación con el joven, cómo no pudo verlo o evitarlo. Debe saberlo.

El regreso a la mansión es silencioso e incómodo. Ninguno de los dos quiere hablar, no desean verbalizar lo que parece ser la verdad, no desean aceptar que Jasón es más cercano a Slade que a ellos.

Alfred los recibe con chocolate caliente. Nadie sale a patrullar, comienzan a buscar la manera de regresar a Bruce a la normalidad. Alfred hace que mini batman se bañe, cambie y se recueste a dormir.

Bruce despierta la mañana siguiente con su edad y con la ropa hecha girones. Se viste, baja. Se encuentra a Dick en el pasillo, quien al verlo mira a otro lado al seguir su camino. Baja a la baticueva donde Zatanna lo espera, él se pone su traje antes de verla. Ella lo revisa al decirle:

— Su marcha se rompió. La marca con tu alma gemela está rota. Cuando esté cerca de su alma gemela adquirirás la forma que les permita estar juntos. Es una forma del universo de bendecirte, darte una oportunidad. — Batman la mira fijamente:

— ¿Puede solucionarse? — Zatanna dice:

— Sólo dos maneras, arreglar la ruptura o que tu alma gemela muera. —

Batman asiente al agradecer y retirarse a las sombras. No sabe qué pensar de esto, una oportunidad y una bendición o sólo una maldición que le hace ver sus errores. Es como si estuviera condenado a perder cuando se trata de Jasón.

Llama a Diana, hace una cita con ella. Comienza a buscar en los cruceros, iniciando por el cual su ave siempre toma. Sin embargo, su ave no lo tomó, los boletos de Jasón y Slade fueron cancelados. No le agrada no saber. Sigue buscando hasta que llega la hora de encontrarse con Diana.

Ellos se encuentran en un restaurante. Diana luce radiante como siempre. Se saludan. Ella no espera introducciones, va al grano:

— Esto no es una visita social. ¿Qué ocurre Bruce? — Bruce la observa, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué sabes de los Omegas Reales? — Diana llama al camarero, le pide que traiga comida y vino. Cuando el mesero se va responde:

— No es plural. Se trata de uno. Se dice que es un enviado de Afrodita, un ser de extraordinaria belleza, el cual tiene como misión recompensar o castigar. Es capaz de dar fertilidad o quitarla, como cambiar las castas. — Bruce murmura:

— Imposible, las castas no pueden… — Diana dice:

— Pueden. Mi madre me contó que las amazonas era un pueblo compuesto de omegas. Fueron oprimidas y explotadas. Afrodita mandó un Omega Real, ella levantó su puño, se opuso a los opresores, cambió la casta de las Amazonas para ser Alfas capaces de luchar. Ella fue la primera Reina de las Amazonas. —

El mesero regresa, pone la comida frente a los comensales y sirve las bebidas. Cuando él se marcha ella sigue:

— Encontraste un Omega Real, ¿cierto? — Bruce cuestiona:

— ¿Hay una manera de quitarle su poder o inutilizarlo? — Diana cuestiona:

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Bruce la observa un instante antes de decir:

— Este supuesto omega real, no sabe que lo es. La liga de asesinos cree que es un Omega Real. — Diana lleva sus manos a su cabeza, le dice a Bruce:

— Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí. Si ellos lo dañan la diosa estará furiosa.

— ¿Qué pasará si eso pasa?

— No lo podría decir. Se cree que dañar a un Omega Real acarreará la extinción de la humanidad, a menos que se vuelva a recibir el favor. — Bruce cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo recuperar el favor?

— Bruce, no lo sé. Todos estaban muy asustados de dañar a un Omega Real, por lo cual en la antigüedad se veneraba a todos, eran protegidos y amados. Este tiempo no ha sido benevolente con ellos, explotados y maltratados, abandonados. Las Amazonas han rogado a la Diosa para que no nazca un Omega Real, si lo hiciese fuese amado y cuidado. No tenemos esa suerte, ¿Cierto? — Bruce asiente. — Bruce tenemos que ir, es urgente salvar ese Omega Real. — Bruce la tranquiliza:

— La Liga no lo tiene ya. — Ella suspira al sonreír y preguntar:

— ¿Sabes dónde está? — Bruce niega:

— Slade lo tiene. —

Ella maldice entre dientes. Toma un trago de vino. Comienza a pensar en qué pueden hacer, sabe que deben encontrarlo. Ella notó hace poco que cada vez hay menos niños pequeños. Han pasado años desde que vio a un bebé. No quería pensar que se tratara por la influencia de un Omega Real. Ve lo calmado y compuesto que Bruce está, sabe que él no comprende la gravedad del asunto. Él no cree en magia o dioses, sino en la ciencia, a pesar que al menos una vez al año son golpeados por algo mágico. Le dice:

— Los Omegas Reales son terribles. — Bruce la mira. — Son sensibles y pueden ser heridos con facilidad. Si eso pasa se vuelven violentos y crueles. Se dice que: la primera reina de las Amazonas trazó su victoria pisando sobre una alfombra de sangre. Ese sería el mejor de los casos. — Bruce cuestiona:

— ¿Cuál sería el peor? — Diana le responde:

— Que se marche en silencio. Pasará entre la gente sin ser notado, acabando con su capacidad de dar vida. Nadie se dará cuenta hasta que sea tarde. Se dejará morir sabiendo que todos morirán. — Toma otro trago. — Esa advertencia, es lo que provocó que fuesen cuidados. Imagínalo Bruce. — Ella sonríe. — Si sabes que hay uno, significa que ha ido por la violencia. —

Bruce la observa, ella luce esperanzada. Él sabe que, si falla, de nuevo, ella no va a recordarlo, será como si esto no hubiera pasado. Le dice:

— Es Jasón. — Ella se cubre la boca. Pide:

— Dime que es una broma. — Él guarda silencio. — Bruce… Jasón es un alfa. — Él corrige:

— Se ha convertido en un Delta. —

Ella al escucharlo deja que las lágrimas rueden por sus mejillas. Ella juraba que él era un Alfa. Alguien que no necesita una manada ni comodidades. Si lo piensa es injusto, todos deberían tener derechos a ser amados, tener una familia, amigos, apoyo. El mundo, ella, todos fallaron. Ella votó por encerrar a Red Hood, ella estaba de acuerdo. El chico sólo estaba intentando hacer lo correcto, descargar una tormenta sangrienta, no irse en silencio. Batman lo impidió, para que tiempo después él fuese quien lo golpeara hasta casi matarlo. No se ha sabido mucho de Red Hood desde entonces. Es como si hubiera desaparecido.

Accidentalmente la copa de vino se derrama por el mantel, el tinto se extiende por la blancura hasta el suelo, en silencio, dejando un rastro de destrucción, visible hasta que es tarde.

La liga de la justicia se compromete a encontrar a Jason Todd. Superman sonríe al decir que puede encontrarlo en segundos, pero pasan horas y el súper hombre no lo consigue. Es como si él hubiera desaparecido. Batman sabe que sigue vivo, porque su marca sigue ahí.

Tres meses pasan de búsqueda infructuosa. Hasta que se encuentran a Slade. El mercenario está terminando un trabajo. La liga lo acorrala, él sonríe al verlos. Flecha Verde le apunta sin vacilar. Batman es quien habla:

— ¿Dónde está? — Slade dice al apuntar con su espada a todos ellos:

— Se ha ido. — Dice con petulancia. — Mi cachorro encontró su alma gemela y se fueron juntos. — Batman muestra los dientes da un paso al frente. Slade se regodea. — Owlman lo ha llevado a reinar sobre el Sindicato del Crimen. ¿No te parece una ironía? —

Batman se lanza contra el mercenario. La trifulca termina cuando Slade se escapa de ellos. Superman está por ir tras él, a pesar de la bala de Kriptonita que se ha alojado en su hombro. Batman lo detiene, tienen que reagruparse.

Otro mes transcurre, no parece haber una manera de encontrar a Jasón en el multiverso. Batman se detiene en mitad de la cueva, le grita a la nada:

— ¡Está bien! Voy a seguir con esto. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? — La voz responde desde las sombras:

— Ahora sabes que no es imposible. Si no quisiera que este mundo se salvara, dejaría que Owlman ganara. — Advierte con seriedad. — Mi paciencia no es infinita Batman. —

Bruce entrecierra los ojos, busca al ser, mira por la cueva sin encontrarlo. Sube en silencio las escaleras de la cueva, sale por la biblioteca. Va a la cocina, donde escucha la risa de Jasón, se asoma, con cuidado. Su ave le ayuda a Alfred a poner las galletas sobre la parrilla. Lo escucha preguntar:

— Batman no va a aparecer. ¿Cierto? — Alfred sonríe al decirle a su nieto:

— No maestro Jasón, él está durmiendo en la cueva. —

Bruce se estremece ante el tono preocupado de Jasón, es como si preguntara su el Joker saltará de las sombras a matarlo. Trata de moverse, evitar ser visto, pero se atora con su traje y cae de espaldas. Sus pies se salen de sus botas y el ruido atrae a su ave y Alfred.

Alfred se cubre la boca. Jasón toma una galleta, listo para correr, pero se detiene al ver al malo y rudo Batman, con su armadura enorme alrededor de su cuerpo pequeño. Sus enormes ojos azules mirando con sorpresa, su carita redonda y sus facciones de niño. El terror de Gotham ahora es un niño que lucha por desenredarse de su capa, sin poder evitarlo se ríe.


	4. Danza con el diablo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce comprende que Jasón tiene más pretendientes de los que imaginaría y que ser un niño no siempre le beneficiará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Gracias dobles por los comentarios :D Gracias especiales por leer.
> 
> Gracias ArtemisMay por leer. Gracias Anett por tu comentario. Espero les guste este capítulo.

**Danza con el diablo**

Jasón no puede evitarlo, toma una fotografía, le parece divertido e inusual. Escuchó que alguien volvió niños a toda la liga, pero como él no es familia no pudo ver imágenes. Sabe que verá esto en su viaje y se reirá junto a Slade. Mañana partirá, subirá a una balsa y entregará una moneda de oro al barquero, le dará otra más para asegurarse que nadie lo traiga de regreso.

Alfred ayuda a mini-Batman a salir de su armadura, lo envuelve con la capa. El mayordomo se disculpa:

— No sé qué ha sucedido Amo Jasón. Llevaré al maestro a cambiarse, si pudiera quedarse un poco más. — Jasón dice:

— Es mejor que me marche. Las avecillas de Batman despertarán pronto, no estarán felices de verme. —

Jasón abraza al hombre, los dos permanecen un momento así. El Joven pide:

— Cuídate Alfi. Esta familia no soportará perderte. — Alfred huele a su nieto al decirle:

— Buen viaje amo Jasón… —

Ellos se sueltan. Jasón se dirige hacia la salida de servicio, él entró por la puerta trasera y así se irá, como debió hacerlo desde un inicio, en silencio, aceptando que había perdido, aceptando la verdad. Nunca tuvo ni tendrá una familia, una manada o alguien que lo elija como primera opción; esa fue la razón que fue abandonado, remplazado, olvidado. Nadie pensó que valiera la pena vengarlo o hacerle justicia, consideraron que él debía ser castigado por herir a quienes mataban y ultrajaban a los débiles. Ya no importa, este mundo se puede ir a la mierda si quiere, él ha terminado con esto.

Extiende su brazo, está por tomar la manija, cuando alguien se golpea contra sus piernas y las abraza. Escucha la voz del niño pedir:

— No te marches Jay. Quédate, por favor… —

Jasón mira hacia abajo, sabe que es un error al ver los enormes ojos azules de Bruce, su expresión esperanzada. El cachorro vuelve a hablar:

— Por favor… —

Alfred se aproxima, sonríe al unirse a la petición:

— Amo Jasón, ambos deseamos que te quedes. ¿Puedes complacer a un viejo? ¿Podrías regalarme unas horas más? —

Jasón mira al Mayordomo y después al cachorro. Sabe que tiene que irse, debe irrumpir en el almacén de Black Mask esa tarde. El imbécil ha estado secuestrando cachorros de las calles, los tiene en ese almacén, debe ir a salvarlos. Es su deber… en realidad no lo es… pero, él quiere hacerlo, saber que hizo una última cosa buena antes de que moverse sea doloroso e imposible. Bruce vuelve a repetir:

— Por favor… Jay… ¿Te quedarás? —

Jasón lleva su vista al cachorro. Observa ese amor, le recuerda al que los niños del callejón le muestran cuando les da de comer. Se pregunta si hizo lo suficiente para asegurarlos, si ellos estarán a salvo cuando Caronte se lo lleve. Regresa su atención a Alfred, corresponde su sonrisa al decirle por instinto:

— Una hora. Si las aves de Batman quieren pelear me voy. Me iré al primer insulto. —

Alfred asiente, se acerca al niño al decirle:

— Amo Bruce, es mejor ponerlo presentable. Amo Jasón le agradecería si hiciera el té. —

Jasón asiente. Alfred aleja a niño de Jasón, lo lleva arriba, el sol aún no sale. Son las cinco de la mañana. El mayordomo va hacia una habitación donde guardó algunas prendas de Bruce, desde el incidente con la Liga de la Justicia, donde todos terminaron siendo niños, decidió tener algo en caso que se volviera a presentar el caso.

Saca un par de zapatillas de deporte, un chaleco azul cielo, una camisa manga larga, ropa interior y un pantalón corto café. Bruce ve una corbata negra, la cual toma. El mayordomo le da un poco de intimidad para que se cambie.

Bruce sale unos minutos después vestido y con el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Alfred le extiende la mano, la cual toma. Sonríe al ver al hombre que lo crio, su padre, sabe que juntos pueden mantener a Jasón en la mansión.

Bajan las escaleras, intentan no hacer ruido. Las avecillas deben dormir. Regresan a la cocina, pero Tim ya está ahí tomando café. Jasón está preparando el desayuno, coloca un plato con tortitas y otro con una ensalada de fruta. Tim sonríe, le dice a Jasón:

— Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser yo… — Jasón le acaricia el cabello:

— La vida quiso que nadie fuera castigado conmigo. Hay alguien genial para ti Tim. — Jasón le da un beso en el cabello. — Olvídalo, olvídame como todos. —

Jasón se aleja de Tim. El menor quiere contradecirlo, argumentar, se da cuenta que no están solos, regresa su atención al desayuno. No es como estar en casa de Jasón, donde nadie interrumpe, ese pequeño pedazo de cielo que es seguro, donde los monstruos no pueden entrar, ni Batman o el Joker.

Tim mira a Alfred, después al niño. Se aproxima, recuerda las viejas fotografías de Bruce. Cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasó Bruce? — El niño hace un puchero al decir:

— Magia. — Tim toma su teléfono, Bruce lo detiene. — No, vamos a desayunar. —

Bruce se sienta junto a Tim, donde su desayuno lo aguarda. Alfred cocina junto a Jasón, quien se pone tenso con cada instante que pasa. Las otras aves comienzan a aparecer, como sus platos asignados. El último en llegar es Damián. Su lugar reservado y desayuno lo esperan.

El pequeño príncipe de la Liga de Asesinos ve a Jasón. Camina con pasos decididos al ave fracasada de su padre, está por abrir la boca, cuando Red Hood lo interrumpe:

— Fue genial verlos. Adiós. —

Jasón se dirige a la puerta. Damián va tras él al gritarle:

— ¡No puedes escapar por siempre Todd! ¡Deja de ser un cobarde! —

Jasón sigue adelante, ignora los gritos de Damián. También los de Dick intentando calmar al hijo biológico de Bruce y los de Bruce. Toma su motocicleta, se sube y Damián se pone enfrente. Los ojos del niño se ven llorosos y tristes, lo escucha cuestionar:

— ¿No pensabas despedirte de mí?… —

Jasón quería evitar esto, encontrarse con Damián. ¿Qué podría decir en su defensa? Cómo podría explicarle al cachorro que no quiere seguir, decirle sin dañarlo que está cansado de todo. Damián aprovecha la vacilación, se acerca al llamarlo de la única manera en que podría ganar:

— Mamá… — Cuestiona. — ¿No te ibas a despedir de mí? —

Jasón mira al niño, sabe que está jugando sucio, el desgraciado. Respira profundo. Debe ser fuerte. El príncipe hará todo para ganar. Responde siendo cruel también:

— ¿Acaso te importa? — Le da una sonrisa cruel, sin importar cuando duela ver el dolor en el rostro del niño. — Me quedó claro cuando lo dijiste. Un Al Ghul no puede mezclarse con un indigente como yo. Si me disculpas príncipe, este callejero tiene asuntos que la plebe debe hacer. —

Jasón enciende la motocicleta, ha comenzado a amanecer. Su mente va a los niños del callejón, los pequeños que no les importa que sea un callejero. Regresa su mirada al frente, ve que Damián sigue ahí.

Damián aprieta sus puños. Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. Se fuerza a decirle:

— Lo siento. — Jasón lo ve con esa mirada implacable, carente de afecto. — ¡Lo siento mamá! —

No le importa que todos los murciélagos lo sepan, sin importar que su Madre (Talía) se lo prohibió. Se acerca al repetir:

— Lo siento. —

Jasón sigue observándolo, lo estudia como si intentara discernir donde está el truco, de dónde vendrá el daño. Es vigilado como si se tratara de Batman o el Joker, catalogado como una amenaza y le duele. Le hiere como cuando Jasón le prohibió ir a su casa. Su padre lo aprecia, pero tuvo que pagar ese amor al perder el de Jasón, su nodriza. Su cuerpo se estremece, intenta controlarse, le es imposible. Puede escuchar a Grayson aproximarse. Vuelve a suplicar:

— Lo siento. Suplico por tu perdón. — Jasón le responde:

— Te perdoné hace tiempo príncipe. Regresa con tu familia y permíteme seguir mi camino. —

Damián siente esas palabras golpearlo con mayor fuerza que los puños de sus maestros. Su Madre le advirtió, Jasón iba a regresarle cualquier cosa que le arrojara. Grayson lo llama:

— Ven pequeña D. Jasón… — Damián grita:

— ¡No! No quiero que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos. No quiero que termine así. — Jasón dice con una sonrisa:

— Al príncipe le importa lo que un don nadie, un ser inferior, como yo, piense. ¿Qué diría tu abuelo si te viera? —

Damián hace lo que tiene que hacer, comienza a llorar ruidosa y abiertamente. Es lo único que puede persuadir a Jasón. Red Hood comienza a luchar contra su instinto, presiona los manubrios, suspira derrotado. Apaga la motocicleta. Baja y va hacia Damián. Dick está por intervenir, viene con su puño en alto, dispuesto a alejar al malvado Red Hood del pequeño Robín.

Dick se detiene cuando ve a Damián correr a los brazos de Jasón. Se desploma de rodillas al escuchar el ronroneo que hace Red Hood. Ese sonido que hacen los Omegas para sus crías. Ve al niño llorar al suplicar en árabe. Escucha a Jasón hablarle en el mismo dialecto, mientras le da palabras suaves y reconfortantes. Mira su puño, recuerda que fueron sus manos las que lo entregaron a Arkham, las que lo golpearon, lo hirieron, fue su boca quien le gritó tantas veces con furia. Él hirió tantas ocasiones a Jasón. Se siente sucio.

Tim sigue tomando café sin inmutarse, aunque le hubiera gustado que Jasón no se despidiera de Damián. Teme que esto destruya más a su hermano.

Bruce observa como Jasón sostiene a Damián, recuerda el primer incidente, cuando durmió en el departamento de su ave. Comprende por qué se ve como un niño, porque se parece a Damián. El cachorro que fue de Jasón cuando estuvo en la Liga de Asesinos.

Jasón cierra sus ojos, huele al niño. Se esfuerza en adentrarse en su memoria, antes del pozo. Quiere pensar que está en la Liga, en una habitación con alfombras, tapices y sedas, su espacio para tener a su bebé. El único que lo considera suficiente, que puede amarlo a pesar de ser un despojo, un ser roto e inservible al cual todos rechazaron. Desea pensar que Damián sigue siendo ese niño, aunque sea un momento. Olvidar que se trata del príncipe de la liga, Robín e hijo de Batman, sino sigue siendo su bebé.

Sabe que ese tiempo se fue. Ni él ni Damián son esas personas más. Él ya no es su cachorro, ahora es de Grayson y Batman. Abre los ojos, sale de su ensoñación, mira el garaje, a la Batifamilia, ellos están esperando que dañe a Damián. Vio a Dick estar dispuesto a golpearlo para proteger a Damián.

Tiene que dejarlo ir, él jamás le perteneció, lo usaron, le mintieron para que aceptara al pequeño. Su ronroneo y palabras se detienen, porque él no tiene un cachorro, Damián jamás fue suyo, siempre ha sido de Batman. Él no tiene nada ni a nadie.

Camina hacia Grayson, aleja al niño de él, a pesar de las protestas del cachorro. Lo pone sobre los hombros de Grayson, su actual nodriza, la única nodriza digna del príncipe de la liga. ¿En qué estaba pensado él? Era obvio que el niño amaría de inmediato a Grayson, todos lo aman. Era obvio que el cachorro vendría a él para emanciparse de su nodriza indigna, para mostrarse mejor y que no requería de un inútil como Jasón. Sigue caminando, se siente más roto al notar que jamás ha tenido a alguien, siempre ha estado solo. Murió solo, abandonado la primera vez, es lo que merece, morir como un callejero. Sus pasos se tambalean, su mirada comienza a desenfocarse y su cuerpo se desploma, ya no puede moverse.

La dama se aproxima con una sonrisa gentil, trae su paraguas, la saluda. Ella estuvo la primera vez, se alegra que esté ahora. Siente su toque gentil que aleja el dolor y trae la paz, lo hace sentir como si finalmente pudiera descansar en paz.

Bruce siente la molestia en su cadera cuando Jasón se desploma. Todos corren hacia él, buscan su pulso y comienzan los gritos. Jasón ha muerto frente a ellos, después de dar tres pasos rígidos.

Bruce cierra los ojos un instante, al abrirlos está de nuevo en la azotea, con los binoculares en la mano. Aprieta la maldita cosa. Se ha cansado de esto, de perder. Escucha la risita siniestra:

— ¿Tienes hambre de Ganar Batman? — Batman arroja los binoculares a las sombras. — ¿Qué te disgusta más? Que él quiera a su cachorro o que arremeta contra Batman antes de ser herido, como lo hace con el Joker. —

Batman se niega a responder. Mira a su alrededor, espera que le lancen los polvos mágicos. Camina hasta la orilla del techo. Esquiva la primera esfera y la segunda, pero la tercera le pega en la cara al lanzarlo al vacío. Siente su cuerpo desplomarse, intenta moverse, tiene que caer causándose el menor daño. Alguien lo abraza al capturarlo en el viento.

Bruce ve la callejuela alejarse de ellos, mira hacia quien lo sostiene, ve a Jasón. Su ave se impulsa en el canto del techo, lanza de nuevo la garra, se alejan con premura del almacén que se quema tras ellos.

Bruce recarga su barbilla en el hombro de Jasón, quisiera que los bloqueadores no estuviera, desearía olerlo. No sabe qué hacer con sus sentimientos. El niño que es ahora se siente celoso, porque Jasón ama a otro niño. El Alfa que es, se siente orgulloso porque su ave cuidara a su hijo. El hombre en él se siente fracasado, depende de engañar en instinto de Jasón, de los viejos recuerdos para ser soportado, para poder mirarse sin dañarse.

Un sollozo escapa de sus labios. Escucha el arrullo de su ave. Se detienen en un tejado. Siente como el joven lo coloca sobre el concreto, ambos se miran. Jasón pregunta al oler al niño:

— ¿Cómo te metiste en esta mierda? —

Bruce mira a su ave, no trae su capucha, siente la tela de algodón sobre su piel. Lleva un pijama blanco, con estampados de Batman negros y amarillos, unas pantuflas de conejitos color gris. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero Jasón lo corta:

— Mejor no me lo digas, le hablaré a alguien con quien quieras ir. —

Jasón toma su teléfono. Bruce escala al joven al intentar quitarle el teléfono. Accidentalmente golpea donde Black Mask apuñaló al chico. Red Hood se inclina por el dolor, observa la sangre salir profusamente. Su ave maldice al presionar la herida, da un gruñido lleno de frustración, respira profundo al decir:

— Bruce, tienes que ir a casa, con tu familia. — Bruce grita como un niño petulante:

— ¡Tú eres mi familia! — Jasón lo observa con sorpresa, da un paso atrás al recuperar la compostura, cierra su chaleco al decirle:

— Mira niño, no sé con qué te golpearon o drogaron. Seamos claros, estás muy confundido. ¿Sabes quién soy? —

Bruce abraza a Jasón, lo observa al decir:

— Eres Jasón, mi avecilla. — Jasón siente terror, algo frío caer por su estómago. Cuestiona, tratando de estar calmado:

— Bruce ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? — Bruce responde:

— Soy Batman. Estaba patrullando por aquí y vi el almacén, iba a ir a investigar cuando algo me golpeó. — Jasón asiente:

— ¿Quién es Robín?

— Damián. —

Jasón suspira aliviado. Bruce parece no haber perdido sus recuerdos. Le molesta que le dijo: “Mi avecilla.” Bruce no le ha dicho así desde el incidente de Felipe y le quitó a Robín. Presiona el botón de emergencia que Tim le dio. Sabe que Bruce, tal vez, preferiría ir con Dick; pero le tiene más confianza a Tim. Escucha a Bruce pedir:

— Jay, vamos a casa. Alfred y yo estamos tristes porque no vienes. —

Jasón aprieta los dientes al levantarse. El bastardo está intentando manipularlo. Mantiene su furia abajo. Mira al cielo, no puede ver las estrellas, siente el viento, su mente se desvía, va con los All Caste. Las noches en aquel lugar, serenas y llenas de paz. Se pregunta sobre su vida ahora si se hubiera quedado. ¿Sería feliz si hubiera podido volver a empezar? Escucha la voz del niño, que lo trae de nuevo al presente:

— ¡Jasón! ¿Estás bien? —

Red Hood ve al niño, quien luce preocupado. Le recuerda al cachorro de hermosos ojos verdes, quiere acariciarle la mejilla y abrazarlo. Le sonríe al decirle:

— Todo está bien… —

Red Robín llega, observa el charco de sangre que hay aún costado de Jasón, mira al niño. Su atención se centra en Jasón, quien parece perdido. Se aproxima con cuidado al llamarlo:

— Jay, estoy aquí. Me llamaste ¿recuerdas? — Jasón sonríe al decir:

— Es tan irreal… — Tim pide:

— Jasón, concéntrate en mi voz. Tienes que volver al presente. ¿Dónde estás?

— All Caste… — Red Robín toma la mano de Jasón, pregunta:

— ¿Quieres que llame a Talía o Slade? — Jasón niega. — Estás herido. ¿Aún puedes moverte? — Jasón asiente. — Necesito revisar tus heridas. ¿Lo comprendes? —

Tim se quita la capucha, pone su frente sobre la de Jasón, le permite olerlo. Jasón se estremece, pero no se violenta, le dice a Tim:

— Bruce, llévalo a casa… Con su familia. — Tim le da espacio a Jasón, vuelve a ponerse la capucha al prometer:

— Lo llevaré. Sólo tienes que dejarme revisarte. — Jasón da un paso atrás al decirle:

— Debo regresar. — 

Tim toma la muñeca de Jasón antes que se aleje. Le dice:

— Los tres vamos a ir a su departamento. Voy a ver tus heridas. Porque si vuelves a coserte con hilo dental te acusaré con Alfred. — Jasón sonríe. — Sí, ahora es gracioso. No lo fue cuando te encontré desangrándote en el piso. — Jasón no borra su sonrisa. Tim suspira. — Llamaremos para que Dick se lo lleve. Me quedaré contigo esta noche. — Jasón se niega:

— Tienes que patrullar. Ciudad Gótica cuenta con todos los murciélagos, la valiente y valerosa batifamilia. —

Tim le da una mirada a Jasón al decirle:

— Me alegra tenerte de regreso. — Jasón asiente.

Red Robín toma entre sus brazos a Bruce, corren tres cuadras más y bajan por las escaleras de incendio hasta el departamento de Jasón. Red Robín entra a la habitación para cambiarse, mientras Jasón guarda su máscara. Bruce lo observa, no ha despegado sus ojos de él. Jasón quiere gritarle, que lo deje salir, que diga cuan horribles son sus decisiones. El niño dice:

— Ven a casa. — Parece recordar algo. — Por favor. — Pone una sonrisa encantadora.

Tim sale, le permite a Jasón pasar, regresa dentro de la habitación. Hace que el mayor se siente, para poder evaluarlo. Trabaja en silencio mientras sutura las heridas de Jasón. Bruce mira desde el marco de la puerta, lo cual es espeluznante para los dos chicos. Tim termina de vendar a Jasón, lleva su atención a Bruce, le hace preguntas para comprobar su estado mental.

Tutsi toca la puerta. Tim abre al recibirla. Ella lo saluda con un abrazo fuerte. Bruce lo observa, se siente celoso y excluido. Se sienta en el sillón al cruzar sus pequeños brazos. Tutsi se aproxima, arrulla al cachorro que hace pucheros:

— ¡Qué cosa tan bonita! Eres una cosita hermosa… ¿Verdad? — Ella mira a Jasón al preguntar con esperanza:

— ¿Es familiar tuyo? — Jasón responde:

— Es hijo del vecino de Tim. Aceptó ser su niñera esta noche. — Tutsi le pregunta al cachorro:

— ¿Te agrada Tim? — El niño asiente. — ¡Es tan tierno! —

Jasón comienza a peinarla, mientras ella le hace cariños al cachorro. Tim escucha a la chica decir con entusiasmo:

— Espero que mis bebés sean tan hermosos como este. —

Jasón no nota como la sonrisa de Tim desaparece por un instante. Red Robín se pregunta: ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará al mundo darse cuenta? Jasón le pide que traiga el estuche de maquillaje, él lo trae. Ve al Delta pintar a la cantante, se pregunta si en la Liga de Asesinos lo aprendió. Tutsi pregunta:

— Nunca me atreví antes a preguntar. — Jasón hace un sonido para que ella continúe. — ¿Por qué tienes maquillaje? ¿Quién te enseñó? —

Jasón se detiene por un momento. Bruce observa la expresión encantada de su ave, su sonrisa suave y su mirada llena de amor. Lo escucha decir:

— Mi abuelo. — Tutsi comenta:

— Él debe ser genial.

— Lo es… —

Él da el último toque. Escuchan el claxon del vehículo que va a llevarla. Ella se levanta con premura, se alisa el vestido al preguntar:

— ¿Cómo me veo? — Jasón dice con una sonrisa:

— Como una diosa. —

Ella le da un beso en la mejilla a Jasón, se despide de Tim y el cachorro. Sale feliz, mientras Jasón la sigue con la mirada. Se asoma por la ventana, la observa subirse al coche y no se aparta hasta que lo pierde de vista.

Tim le dice a Jasón y Bruce:

— En diez minutos llegarán por Bruce. Zatanna me dijo que nos encontraría en la mansión en media hora. —

Jasón asiente al regresar su vista a la ciudad. Bruce se aproxima para hablar, pero Tim es quien levanta su voz:

— Jasón… yo. — Jasón dice:

— Está bien.

— ¡No está bien! — Tim respira profundo. — Sé que no soy tu alma gemela, pero si me dieras una oportunidad… — Tim ve la mirada triste de Jasón, lo escucha decir con cansancio y resignación:

— No te merezco Tim. Te dañé. No tienes que sacrificarte, no es tu deber salvarme, Lo agradezco, pero no puedo aceptarlo. — Jasón pone su mano sobre el pecho de Tim, sobre su marca. — Te espera alguien maravilloso, con quien serás feliz. — Tim quiere protestar, baja la cabeza al decir:

— Quisiera acompañarte en tu viaje. — Jasón sonríe, le dice:

— Estaré bien. El mundo necesita a la batifamilia. Sin ti no estarán completos. —

Tim abre la boca para negar. Sin embargo, la fotografía que está en la cocina pesa tanto en ese momento, una foto familiar donde Jasón no tiene cabida. Bruce es el que interrumpe el silencio:

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Eres parte de esta familia! —

Jasón lo observa, quiere gritarle, golpear a Batman, pero el murciélago no está ahí sino un cachorro. Un pequeño que no merece ser castigado por lo que un adulto decidió. Alguien toca la puerta, Jasón camina hacia allá, para escapar de la situación incómoda. Abre al esperar que sea alguien que le dé un balazo, pero es Alfred. El mayordomo le sonríe al decirle:

— Me alegra verlo, Amo Jasón. — Jasón sabe que está frito. Corresponde el gesto al dejar al mayordomo pasar. — El Amo Dick no puedo venir, tuvo un problema con un neumático al parecer. ¿Dónde está el Amo Bruce? —

Los ojos de Alfred se encuentran con el cachorro, quien tiene el ceño fruncido y una mueca de descontento. Bruce al ver a Alfred corre a sus brazos al acusar:

— ¡Jasón no quiere ir a casa! ¿Puedes convencerlo Alfred? — Jasón murmura:

— Soplón. —

Tim sonríe con la esperanza que Alfred logre el milagro. El mayordomo dirige su atención a Jasón al pedirle:

— Amo Jasón, le agradecería que ayudara a este viejo con un cachorro. La señorita Zatanna vendrá pronto, tal vez será sólo esta noche. —

Jasón quiere negarse, abre la boca, la cierra para morder su lengua. No quiere que lo último que le diga a Alfred sea un No. Odia la idea de ir, pero moriría por Alfred cualquier día de la semana y horario; considera hipócrita no acceder a su petición. Advierte:

— Si alguien, quien sea, me insulta o me pide que me marche, me voy. No miraré atrás. ¿Es un trato? —

Alfred estrecha la mano del joven al cerrar un trato de caballeros. Jasón toma sus cosas y su oso de peluche, le manda un mensaje rápido a Slade. Tim toma el peluche, le molesta que huela a Slade, pero si Jasón lo quiere no va a impedirlo.

Bruce siente esperanza, es la primera vez que Jasón accede a quedarse en casa. Debió pedirle ayuda a Alfred desde el inicio. El viaje de regreso no se siente incómodo o silencioso. Tim pone una canción infantil, él y Jasón comienzan a cantar como si fuera una broma que comparten. Se alegra que ellos se lleven mejor, aunque le preocupa que Tim quiera cortejar a Jasón.

Dick espera afuera, mientras da saltos y vibra de la emoción. El ave azul abre la puerta, abraza a Bruce al sacarlo del auto y decir:

— ¡Es tan lindo! —

Tim y Jasón ruedan los ojos cuando el Dick abraza a Bruce y le da un gran beso en la frente. Ellos caminan con Alfred hacia la mansión, cuando han subido las escaleras Dick se queja y va tras ellos. Damián los observa desde una ventana con una mueca.

Tim lleva el oso a la habitación de invitados que Jasón usa cuando se ha quedado. Observa al mayor colocar su bolsa sobre la cama. Tim sonríe, quiere bromear, decir algo, gritar, suplicar, pero es injusto. No es él quien se va de viaje. Cassandra entra, saluda:

— Hermanito… —

Tim se siente agradecido de no tener la atención en él. Se disculpa al salir. Se asoma por el barandal de la escalera, ve a Bruce intentando escapar de Dick, sonríe al ir a su habitación.

Dick extiende sus brazos al perseguir a Bruce por la estancia. Le parece tan divertido, más que el niño corre intentando subir las escaleras. Damián baja las escaleras, cruza los brazos al decir:

— Abandona tu comportamiento aberrante, Grayson. — Dick mira a su hermanito. — Es normal que padre quiera estar conmigo. — Bruce da una respuesta petulante:

— No. — Dick se ríe, extiende sus brazos al decir:

— ÉL quiere venir conmigo. — Bruce vuelve a decir:

— No. — Zatanna canturrea:

— Es tan lindo verlos así. —

Ella se aproxima a Bruce, se pone a su nivel del niño y le pregunta:

— ¿Quieres que hagamos esto aquí? — Bruce asiente. — No va a doler. —

Ella extiende sus manos, hace su hechizo el cual rodea al niño. La maga comprende que lo que dirá es personal. Le sonríe a Dick cuando se levanta, les dice:

— Es un hechizo que desaparecerá con el tiempo. No deben preocuparse. — Ella pide. — ¿Podrías traerme un vaso de Agua Dick? —

Dick se marcha feliz de ayudar. Damián mira con desconfianza a la maga, sabe que oculta algo, pero se distrae cuando ve a Titus persiguiendo una ardilla por la sala.

Zatanna se inclina, le dice a Bruce:

— Lo que te está pasando es una bendición, una oportunidad de sanar tu marca del Alma y la de tu Alma Gemela. Adquirirás la forma que te permite acercarte a tu alma gemela. Si te alejas o tu alma gemela muere, volverás a la normalidad. — Bruce asiente. — Pocos reciben este regalo.

— Gracias. Voy a lograrlo. —

Ella le sonríe. Dick regresa con el vaso con agua, ella lo toma al sonreír. Los dos comienzan una conversación, la cual los conduce a un lugar oscuro y privado.

Bruce corre, sube las escaleras, entra a una habitación, cierra la puerta. Jasón observa al niño, quiere enojarse y arrojarlo fuera; comete el error de ver sus enormes y azules ojos llenos de esperanza. Suspira, está harto de esto, el ciclo infinito, así que se sienta en la cama, abraza al oso naranja al preguntar:

— ¿Buscas algo Bruce? —

El niño siente que camina sobre un cristal delgado, el cual se agrieta y amenaza con dejarlo caer al abismo. Ve los ojos de su avecilla, pregunta:

— ¿Tienes una lupa? —

La pregunta sorprende a Jasón, pero busca en el cajón de la mesita de noche, encuentra una, la pone en la orilla de la cama, lo más lejos posible. Bruce se aproxima con calma, ama que todo esté saliendo bien, tanto que le asusta. Se baja un poco el elástico del pantalón de algodón, le indica a Jasón que se acerque.

Jasón ve la línea oscura, ese tatuaje lo vio antes, siempre se preguntó por qué Batman tenía tatuada una línea negra. Mira por la lupa, ve que es una palabra: “Love”. Se aleja al abrazar con mayor fuerza al peluche, quiere matar al maldito bastardo. Se concentra en su respiración, mantiene a raya la furia, cierra los ojos, desea tanto no estar en este lugar. Escucha la voz del cachorro:

— Jay… por favor… — Usa su olor, deja que el joven huela su temor. Sabe que es sucio, pero está dispuesto a rebajarse. — Jay… —

Jasón se aleja de él, se arrincona entre la pared y la mesita de noche. No quiere verlo, escucharlo u olerlo. No hay manera en que Batman no lo supiera, todo el tiempo y no le importó. Jamás se le consideró digno, por eso fue condenado. Su alma gemela siempre estuvo ahí. Le encantaría haberse quedado muerto, para poder seguir ignorante de tantos horrores.

Bruce recuerda los primeros días de Jasón en la mansión, la manera en que las pesadillas lo hacían acuartelarse en un lugar oscuro, dónde sólo Alfred podía llegar a él. Se para a una distancia cómoda, no sabe qué decir, sus acciones son imperdonables. Lo piensa un poco, quedarse parado, observando, es algo que suele hacer, así que decide lanzarse contra Jasón. Si su ave lo mata, quiere creer que regresará a la azotea donde sostendrá los binoculares.

Jasón siente el par de bracitos intentando rodearlo, luchando con el oso para llegar a él. Abre sus ojos, por un momento le parece ver a un cachorro de tez morena y ojos verdes, pero no es su bebé. Se trata de Bruce, el niño Bruce, quien intenta abrazarlo al susurrar:

— Perdóname… —

Jasón se pregunta si este mocoso viene de otro universo, porque Bruce jamás se disculparía con él. El grande y malo Batman jamás intentaría abrazarlo. Se pregunta si es una alucinación inducida por la ruptura. Toma su teléfono, marca, escucha a Slade gruñir, le dice:

— Dime, dime, que eres real. — Jasón escucha su voz:

— Es real. Soy real. Tú eres real. — Bruce siente a Jasón temblar, escucha el sollozo que emerge de su garganta. — Jayland, ¿dónde estás? — Jasón dice:

— Te llamaré después. —

Jasón cuelga. Escucha la voz del cachorro en la lejanía. Su mente regresa a esa noche, cuando Batman lo golpeó, revive cada golpe, las palabras, la ruptura. Bruce sale corriendo, va por ayuda cuando Jasón comienza a convulsionarse.

Alfred es el primero en llegar. Dick es el siguiente en aparecer. Prestan ayuda a Jasón y cuando lo han estabilizado lo llevan a la cueva. Slade está ahí, con su traje de batalla, él gruñe a Dick:

— Entrégalo. —

Dick no quiere enfrentarse a Slade con Jasón en sus brazos. Niega la solicitud del mercenario. Jasón abre los ojos, exige:

— Bájame. — Dick intenta negarse, pero aquella mirada fija lo hace suspirar resignado al ceder.

Jasón camina hacia Slade. El mercenario abraza a Jasón, lo impregna de su aroma, quiere sacarlo de aquí, llevarlo lejos de este infierno disfrazado de ciudad. Escucha a Jasón decirle:

— Estoy bien. — El mercenario rechina los dientes. — Me quedaré unos días aquí. Haremos ese viaje después. — Slade le da una mirada fija y mortal a Jasón, no hay más tiempo ni otros viajes:

— Avecilla. — Jasón le grita:

— No me digas así. ¡No pertenezco a nadie! —

Slade no se violenta, sigue abrazando a Jasón. Le susurra palabras de consuelo en un idioma desconocido para los espectadores. Pasan varios minutos antes que Slade diga:

— Si quieres irte me hablarás, vendré de inmediato. — Jasón sonríe tranquilo, asiente al responder:

— Lo prometo. —

El mercenario se marcha silencioso como llegó. Pasa junto a Cassandra antes de salir, ninguno de los dos se agrede. Dick pregunta como si se estuviera volviendo loco:

— ¿Qué diablos pasó? — Jasón responde:

— Nada, tú no viste nada. Nada pasó ni nada pasa. — Cass comenta como si fuese obvio:

— Papá de hermanito. —

Tim lo sabe, al igual que Alfred. El mayordomo insiste a Jasón que desea revisarlo, conoce que no hay cura para lo que tiene su nieto, pero desea alejarlo de la tensión. Jasón no requiere más problemas de los que ya tiene. Dick sigue gritando y preguntando por qué Slade sería el padre de Jasón.

El mayordomo pregunta con paciencia:

— ¿Se los dirás Amo Jasón? — El chico niega:

— Es algo irrelevante para ellos. —

Damián observa desde las sombras, ansia aproximarse, tener un momento para hacerle saber a Jasón que puede recordarlo. Revelarle que después del incidente Leviatán y el de la caja, finalmente lo recuerda. Estaría dispuesto a vencer su orgullo, si eso lograra que Jasón no se perdiera para siempre.

No quiere arriesgarse, tener un desliz que aproxime más a Jasón Todd a la ruptura. Se pregunta si Jasón lo recuerda, si sabe que Damián es el cachorro que cuidaba en la Liga de Asesinos. El cachorro que descubrió la verdadera casta de Jasón, por lo cual fue atacado.

Damián se sintió orgulloso, cuando Jasón le dijo que tenía demasiado de Batman en él. En este momento, al ver la Ruptura en acción, al contemplar que Slade tuvo que intervenir como manada sustituta. Siente que las palabras de Jasón fueron más un insulto que un halago.

Esa noche planean no salir a patrullar, quedarse en casa para cenar, ver películas, rodear a Jasón e intentar ser la familia que él necesita. Sin embargo, la vida no es amable esa ocasión, hay una fuga masiva en Arkham. Las avecillas de Batman se preparan para salir.

Bruce los observa, quiere ir con ellos, en su condición actual sólo será un obstáculo. Ve a Jasón, quien conversa con Tim. Una verdad golpea a Batman, mientras Jasón esté aquí, mientras la ruptura exista él no podrá ser Batman. La idea ronda su cabeza, lo atormenta.

Dick le da un gran abrazo a Bruce, antes de marcharse. Eso no lo consuela, tampoco el temor que se enrosca en su estómago. Él no puede salir a defenderlos, no puede lugar, es inútil. Siente que sus emociones son más intensas, trata de contenerlas.

Jasón se queda frente a la computadora, porque Alfred no lo dejó salir. Una hora pasa, antes que la señal de auxilio se active, se trata de Dick quien recibió un balazo y cayó en la bahía.

El niño que le había ayudado se rebela contra Bruce, cuando grita sin poder contener sus sentimientos:

— ¡Si tú no estuvieras aquí yo podría estar ahí afuera! ¡Todo es tu culpa Jasón! —

Bruce se cubre la boca, no sabe por qué lo dijo, como permitió que esto pasara. Jasón no estalla violentamente, se levanta de la silla, sube para buscar a Alfred. Corre para intentar alcanzarlo, pero no alcanza el botón que le abra la puerta.

El mayordomo aparece, mira con decepción a Bruce, quien agacha la mirada. Escuchan la voz de Dick:

— ¿Hay alguien? Estoy bien. Fue un rozón en el brazo. ¿Hood? — Alfred toma las comunicaciones:

— Me alegra. Él ha salido. —

Alfred lleva a Bruce arriba, le indica que su hora de dormir ha pasado. El niño discute, es dejado sobre la cama. Corre hacia la puerta, quiere salir, le es imposible. Alfred lo ha encerrado.

Bruce mira sus manos gorditas, su cuerpo, lo había notado antes, arranques infantiles. No estaba preparado para que un berrinche saliera de sus labios. Se sienta junto a la cama, quiere pensar un plan inteligente, algo que lo saque de esta situación. Sin desearlo se queda dormido.

Se despierta sentado junto a la cama, con su edad correcta y su traje de Batman. Abre la puerta, baja a la baticueva. Revisa la situación, sus avecillas lograron regresar a casi todos los villanos. El Joker sigue corriendo por Gotham.

Batman divide su atención entre la recaptura del Joker y encontrar a Jasón. Todos se detienen tres días después, cuando al medio día aparece una transmisión en vivo, es el Joker quien carcajea mientras golpea a alguien.

Bruce reconoce ese cuerpo, esos músculos antes que el rostro sea revelado. Le duele ver tantas heridas, sangre, moretones y el ángulo extraño de la pierna derecha del hombre. El Joker tiene a Jasón. Escucha al payaso decir:

— Batsy… ¿recuerdas los viejos tiempos? Nuestro polluelo en peligro, una bomba y un gran final. ¿Llegarás a tiempo esta vez? —

Batman ve los números rojos, cinco minutos en cuenta regresiva. Le duele escuchar la voz de Jasón, quien está colgado de una viga con cadenas atadas a los grilletes en sus muñecas:

— No vendrá. Él jamás vendría por mí. — El Joker le da un golpe con la palanca en las costillas:

— ¡El vendrá! —

Se escucha un balazo, el Joker se desploma mientras la sangre escurre por su sien derecha. Slade aparece, libera a Jasón, lo abraza. Batman observa como su avecilla acaricia el rostro de Slade sobre la máscara, le sonríe al decir encantado:

— Viniste… — Slade dice:

— Mi cachorro. —

Slade patea la cámara, la cual cae enfocando al Joker en el piso. Bruce siente la molestia en su cadera. Se escucha una gran explosión y la cámara deja de transmitir.

Batman recuerda que las cosas siempre pueden empeorar.


	5. Él es Keroseno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce no recibe polvos mágicos ni se hace pequeño. Owlman pasa a su lado cargando a Jasón y él sabe que está frito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anett Muchas gracias por el comentario :D perdón por la tardanza. 
> 
> Gracias a los que leen, especiales por los kundos, dobles por los comentarios :D que me alientan a seguir esta historia extraña...

**Él es Keroseno**

Batman regresa a la azotea después de fallar miserablemente en diez ocasiones, sin descubrir algo nuevo, atrapado en repetir sus errores. Sostiene los binoculares, se pregunta si esto es en realidad el infierno, si su condena es ver morir a Jasón hasta el fin de los tiempos. La le pregunta desde las sombras:

— ¿Quieres un descanso? — Batman responde:

— No… — El ser cuestiona:

— ¿Lo amas? —

Batman quiere gritar: “Sí”, golpear al ser que se esconde en la oscuridad. Reclamarle por meterlo en este predicamento, pero guarda silencio. Su relación con Jasón es complicada, si puede expresarlo de una manera, se han hecho tanto daño. Se siente tan indigno de Jasón. Le duele reconocer y aceptar que es su culpa. El ser dice con tristeza, como si ambos se hubieran rendido:

— No lo amas. Es tonto pensar que tendrás el poder de salvarlo. — Ve la sonrisa dientuda en la oscuridad. — Los cuentos dicen que un beso de amor verdadero, pero tú no lo amas, nunca habrá un beso de amor verdadero. Jamás convencerás a la Diosa por su misericordia. —

Batman nota que no hay polvos mágicos, más palabras, el ser desaparece en las sombras. Él sigue siendo Batman, un adulto. Escucha gritos y después ve la explosión. Dos figuras salen de entre el caos. Ellos se detienen en la azotea donde se encuentra, puede observar a Owlman quien carga a Jasón, el joven parece inconsciente.

Batman extiende su mano, pero sólo nota la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Owlman, quien sigue adelante. Comienza a perseguirlos, pero siempre se queda atrás, es como si Owlman conociera de manera más íntima la ciudad. Los pierde en el interior de un parque. Se esfuerza por buscarlos.

Owlman observa desde una coladera como Batman pasa buscándolos con desesperación. Abraza con fuerza a Jasón, no va a dejarlo ir. Fue estúpido antes, no cometerá el error de nuevo.

Jasón empuja a su captor, se recarga en la pared al recuperar el aliento. Ve al sujeto con traje de búho permanecer quieto, mientras muestra sus palmas, lo escucha decir:

— Me quitaré la capucha. —

Ve al hombre hacerlo, llevar su mano a su capucha para retirarla. Este sujeto es Bruce Wayne, al menos es igual. Cuestiona:

— ¿De otro mundo? — El tipo asiente. — ¿Qué clase de Batman eres? —

Owlman se ríe de buena gana, mientras una lágrima amenaza por rodar por su mejilla. Responde al recordar por qué amaba tanto a este omega estúpido:

— No soy Batman. Soy Owlman en el mundo del cual provengo. Yo te diré todo si lo quieres. — Jasón niega:

— No gracias. Estoy harto de esta mierda. Además, tengo un compromiso al cual debo llegar. — Jasón comienza a caminar, pero Owlman lo sigue. — No planeas dejarme ir. ¿Cierto?

— Cierto.

— ¿Vas a golpearme?

— No. —

Ellos siguen avanzando en silencio. Cuando están por salir de las alcantarillas, Jasón voltea molesto, Owlman sigue sonriente, bufa al decir:

— Eres muy llamativo. Necesito ir a la tienda a comprar suministros y… —

Owlman presiona algo en su muñeca, su traje cambia de inmediato por un par de tennis desgastados, pantalón de mezclilla, una sudadera con capucha violeta. Jasón comienza a maldecir mientras suben las escalerillas. Owlman no se queja, porque disfruta la vista, ver el hermoso cuerpo de Jasón lo alegra y hace querer tenerlo en ese lugar apestoso, se regaña al prometerse hacerlo en un mejor lugar. Jasón merece un mejor espacio como aquellos de los que siempre hablaba.

Owlman en varias ocasiones estira su mano para tomar la mano del joven, se detiene esperando que Jasón no se dé cuenta. Carga las compras, siguen adelante sin contratiempos. Hace que sus feromonas se esparzan al reclamar ese territorio para si, sabe que nadie vendrá a detenerlo, sonríe al pensar que Jasón también será bañado por su influencia.

Jasón abre la puerta. Owlman espera a ser invitado. Jasón suelta una pequeña maldición al dejarlo pasar, le indica dónde dejar las cosas. Owlman sigue las órdenes de Jasón sin oponerse.

Jasón va a la habitación, toma la cinta para ductos, suspira, porque tiene que hacer esto rápido. Encuentra la punta, la jala, escucha el sonido, sabe que dolerá cuando tenga que retirarla y sus heridas se abrirán de nuevo. Da un salto atrás cuando siente un toque gentil sobre su muñeca, la cinta se desploma al piso entre él y Owlman.

Owlman se mueve despacio, recoge la cinta al colocarla sobre la cama. El hombre extiende su mano al sugerir:

— Puedo cocer tus heridas, seré rápido, lo prometo. ¿Me lo permites? —

Jasón observa el reloj que está sobre la mesita de noche. Tutsi llegará pronto, recibir ayuda no sería malo. Además, si este Bruce de otro mundo lo mata, no es como si tuviera un futuro brillante al cual estaría molesto de renunciar.

Jasón se sienta en la orilla de la cama. Le dice a Owlman donde están los suministros. El hombre los trae, se arrodilla ante Jasón con reverencia. Le quita al joven la playera gris, inicia con diligencia su misión.

Jasón siente escalofríos, porque jamás ha visto tanto amor en el rostro de Bruce Wayne dirigido a él, esa expresión reverente y encantada, el toque suave y firme. Se sonroja al pensar en las novelas románticas que ha leído. Escucha al hombre decir:

— Permíteme hacerte feliz a mi lado, ser feliz a tu lado. —

Jasón no quiere creerlo, está harto de esperar, de ser traicionado al final, de tener el extremo corto cada ocasión. Sin embargo, no es como si tuviera una vida larga por delante, morirá pronto. No responde. El silencio alienta a Owlman, quien sonríe al ver a Joven, como si contemplara lo que más amara en el universo.

Owlman termina su labor, toma la mano derecha de Jasón, besa su dorso, le dice con reverencia:

— Te mostraré que soy el indicado. —

Jasón mira a un lado, quisiera creerlo, pero está cansado de perder y de esperar.

Tutsi toca la puerta. Owlman se levanta para ir a abrir, deja su espacio al joven.

Jasón sale de la habitación con una playera manga larga roja, lo cual no permite ver sus heridas. Tutsi está sonriente, salta sobre él al abrasarlo y decirle:

— ¡Este alfa es hermoso! —

Jasón se sonroja, mientras ella le da diversos comentarios que lo hacen sonrojar más. Owlman sonríe antes de irse a la cocina.

Jasón comienza a ayudar a Tutsi, mientras el aroma de la comida llena el apartamento, es suculento. Tutsi pide:

— Comamos antes que me maquilles. ¿Sí? —

Ellos van a la cocina, donde Owlman tiene servida la cena. Toman asiento, mientras el alfa les sirve. Tutsi dice después de tomar el primer bocado:

— ¡Cásate conmigo! — Owlman niega:

— Jamás podría señorita. Finalmente he encontrado a mi alma gemela y no lo dejaré ir jamás. —

Owlman toma la mano de Jasón al besarle la palma. Tutsi se levanta con entusiasmo, los abraza a ambos. Le hace jurar a Owlman que cuidará a Jasón por siempre. El alfa acepta sin dudar, esta vez lo logrará, esta vez él salvará al Omega Real.

Ellos terminan de comer. Jasón termina de arreglar a Tutsi, ambos se despiden. El joven va a verla desde la ventana. Esta ocasión no está solo, Owlman se para a su lado, ambos ven el auto irse hasta desaparecer.

Owlman sonríe, abraza a Jasón, le susurra algo al oído al salir del campo visual dado por la ventana. Batman aprieta los binoculares al hacer rechinar los dientes. No quería asustar a Tutsi, ahora que ella se fue, salta, entra por la ventana.

Observa el apartamento, ve los platos recién lavados, entra a la habitación, encuentra la playera gris que ya no tiene su símbolo en rojo. La toma entre sus manos, huele la sangra de Jasón. Continúa su búsqueda, ellos se han marchado.

Batman comienza su búsqueda. Incluso llama a la Liga de la Justicia de inmediato. Owlman sonríe al ver a Superman volando entre los oscuros edificios de Gotham. Jasón está por preguntar algo, Owlman le hace una señal de silencio. Ellos siguen hasta que llegan a una puerta oxidada de un edificio, entran.

Owlman sigue adelante, golpea un panel, arranca parte de la pared falsa. Entran al pasadizo, avanzan hasta la siguiente entrada, la abre para rebelar un bunker. Cierra al decir:

— Hablemos. — Jasón cuestiona sin rodeos:

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué pareces conocerme tan bien? — Owlman le rebela:

— Jasón Todd era mi alma gemela en mi mundo. —

Jasón le permite continuar, lo escucha sin interrumpirlo. Oye como el Jasón de Owlman fue un villano que jamás estuvo entre el bien ni el mal, la forma en que ellos fueron felices. No juzga a Owlman por alejar a Jasón ni por la muerte de este. Le permite desahogarse. No empuja al hombre que entre llanto y un abrazo desesperado, le jura salvarlo esta ocasión, asegura salvar a su ‘tierno corazón’. 

Jasón sabe que muchas novelas son tragedias. Se pregunta si darle una oportunidad a Owlman, a pesar de saber que morirá es injusto. No están destinados a estar juntos.

Owlman le besa las manos, suplica:

— No me importa si mueres mañana o dentro de una hora, si puedo estar a tu lado hasta el final. Por favor, este imbécil daría toda su fortuna por una oportunidad. —

Jasón no acepta o niega, permanece el silencio. Le preocupa que esto parece satisfacer a Owlman. Ellos permanecen así un rato. Jasón le cuenta sus planes para darle una despedida explosiva a la ciudad. Owlman sonríe encantado, es un plan lleno de caos y destrucción, aunque le falta un poco más de muerte, pero él se encargará.

La mañana siguiente inicia con la Liga de la Justicia en problemas, un atacante desconocido los inutiliza uno a uno, dentro de Gotham, en menos de tres horas. Múltiples incendios y explosiones mantienen a la Batifamilia y la policía ocupados.

Superman siente algo atravesarlo, voltea para ver a Owlman sosteniendo un arma. Escucha otro dispara, ve la sangre emerger de su pecho. Cae de rodillas en un sucio callejón de Gotham, escucha la voz de Batman decirle:

— Siempre deseé matarte. Cuando tenga a mi Dulce Corazón, este mundo será arrasado y no podrás evitarlo esta ocasión. —

La Mujer Maravilla no esperó que alguien la ahorcara con su látigo en un callejón, nunca imaginó que: moriría viendo a Superman en un charco de sangre y vería el rostro sonriente de Bruce Wayne como su ejecutor. 

Jasón ve a Owlman aproximarse, lleva un saco del cual emerger sangre. El alfa se arrodilla ante él, después de darle una patada a la cosa dentro del costal, lo escucha decir:

— Acepta este sacrificio como mi primer regalo de cortejo. —

Owlman se levanta, descubre la cabeza del Joker antes de lanzarlo al juego. El payaso grita, mientras se retuerce e intenta escapar. Owlman le dispara en las extremidades. Los murciélagos llegan, pero no se borra la sonrisa del rostro de Jasón, quien observa al monstruo que lo ha perseguido finalmente morir.

Owlman le dispara en la frente al Joker, no permitirá que Batman arruine su primer regalo de cortejo.

Jasón observa el rostro constreñido de Batman, se pregunta si le dolió su muerte tanto como la del Joker. Owlman le toma la mano, le dice:

— Él no lloró por ti. Sólo fuiste un buen soldado al cual sustituyó de inmediato. — Tim grita al ver el rostro lleno de dolor de Jasón:

— ¡No le creas! ¡Él miente!

— ¿Es así? ¿Soy yo el mentiroso? — Señala a Batman. — ¡Él lo es! ¡Ese maldito es el alma gemela de Jasón y jamás le ha importado! —

Batman se aproxima a Owlman con los puños en alto, pero no logra golpear, porque es lanzado hacia atrás con facilidad. Se mira, se convirtió en un niño. Ve a Jasón, observa su mirada llena de horror, su rostro pálido, su expresión llena de dolor. Owlman abraza al joven, le promete:

— Haré cualquier cosa por ti. Tú eres keroseno y yo la flama, somos el uno para él otro. — Sonríe al saber que nadie puede competir con su regalo. — Maté al payaso, mataré a todos en este mundo, conquistaré todo y lo pondré a tus pies. Comenzaré con ellos y… — Jasón lo detiene:

— No, sólo sácame de aquí. —

Owlman lanza contra la Batifamilia esferas de humo, con un potente somnífero.

Robin logra evitarlo y persigue a Owlman hasta los muelles. Jasón ha subido a una lancha con Slade. El villano, Owlman, le dice al cachorro:

— Soy tu única esperanza. Si quieres que él muera nos detendrás. — Robín rechina los dientes. — Quieres verlo muerto. — Ve la sonrisa del malvado. — Quieres matarlo como lo hace Batman. —

Ambos escuchan a Jasón llamar a Owlman. Robín se queda parado, espera que esta no sea una mala elección.

Batman se despierta, ve que no ha vuelto a ser adulto como dijo Zatanna que pasaría. Las noticias lo golpean, Owlman tiene a Jasón, todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia que estaban en Gotham están muertos. Se entierra entre las mantas a llorar, esto es horrible, es uno de los peores escenarios que han ocurrido.

Batman no pudo haber imaginado que las cosas empeorarían. El caos se adueña del mundo, los países se enfrentan, el resto de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia caen uno a uno, él no puede recuperar su edad. Todo es destrucción a excepción de las costas de Europa.

Jasón finalmente tiene su historia de amor. Veladas románticas, viajes, un compañero que sabe sus libros favoritos, alguien que lo acepta como él, alguien que no le exige ser Dick Grayso.

Owlman frente a Jasón no se porta como un tirano desquiciado, se divierte sembrando la destrucción cuando su amada avecilla duerme y no se detendrá hasta que Jasón se le entregue. Acaricia el cabello de Jasón con su mano derecha, mientras con su mano izquierda lanza un misil nuclear.

Linterna Verde es uno de los sobrevivientes, se dirige al Misil, lo saca de la tierra. Sonríe al pensar que esto fue exitoso. Su victoria se opaca al sentir el golpe en su pecho, mira para ver una flecha amarilla atravesarlo, voltea para ver a Owlman quien pone en alto un anillo Linterna Rojo.

Linterna Verde se desploma sobre una presa de agua. Su sangre se mezcla con el líquido vital, esparce una ameba que come el cerebro de los betas.

Jasón se despierta, ve a Owlman sonreírle. El alfa viste una camisa blanca, pantalones de vestir negros que realzan su figura. Lo ve llevar una mesita con el desayuno y un florero lleno de No Me Olvides. Lo escucha decir algo entrañablemente cursi. Un impulso lo lleva a darle un beso casto en los labios al Alfa.

Owlman sonríe, pone la mesita con el desayuno sobre la mesita de noche. Se aproxima a Jasón, le da un beso apasionado, el cual es bien recibido por una boca ansiosa. Mueve sus manos con premura para acariciar y desvestir el cuerpo de Jasón. Sonríe, porque la droga finalmente ha surtido su efecto, Jasón tiene su primer celo.

Jasón se siente hambriento de este hermoso Alfa, toma un respiro antes de volver a besarlo. Su corazón late con desesperación, mientras su mente se siente borrosa, in capaz de pensar o discernir por qué esto es una locura. La razón porque el olor de este alfa no debería ser así, el por qué no debería permitir que su cuerpo sea marcado ni por qué la ansiedad de tener un cachorro es antinatural.

Owlman hace que sus manos naveguen hasta las zonas sensibles de Jasón, él volverá a convertirlo en un Omega. Ama los sonidos lascivos que salen de los labios del joven, pronto lo tendrá gritando su nombre y suplicando por más.

Batman se dobla del dolor, trata de contener el grito y el llanto, pero su pequeño cuerpo no puede manejarlo. Siente como si alguien estrujara su corazón al intentar sacarlo. Escucha a Alfred antes de desmayarse.

Bruce se despierta con la noticia: Él sufre la ruptura. La parte que ama, pero no es amada es quien sufre y muere. Comienza a llorar, no lloró cuando sus padres murieron, pero el saber que Jasón ya no lo ama parece ser el final del universo.

Bruce se siente cada vez menos como Batman. Le cuesta recordar qué es pensar como un adulto. Cada día alguien importante para él muere, Linerna Verde, Canario Negro, Stephanie, los betas se desploman en la calle muertos. Sabe que esto lo hace Owlman, quiere ponerse su traje, salir en el batiavión, golpear al malo y salvar a Jasón, tener el: “Felices por siempre”. 

La adultez de Bruce se desvanece, hasta que una mañana no puede evitar permanecer atento al programa infantil en la televisión. Pone sus manos sobre su cara, sabe que está acabado. Llora, quiere que Alfred lo abrace. Escucha unos pasos, voltea para ver a Owlman, quien sonríe satisfecho.

Bruce siente que podría orinarse, el hombre le apunta con una pistola. Lo escucha decir:

— Te mataré y Jasón será mío. —

Owlman ni Bruce esperan que Jasón intervenga. Owlman sigue tratando de matar a Batman. Jasón forcejea con el alfa, se escucha un disparo, después el silencio.

Owlman recuerda a su omega, una situación similar. Su omega tratando de evitar que destruyera el universo, él goleándolo y arrojándolo, la sangre y aquel metal emergiendo del pecho de su amado. Jasón da un paso atrás, la sangre emerge de su pecho, tose sangre, sus rodillas tiemblan. Owlman lo atrapa, lo escucha llorar al prometer ser bueno y no volverlo hacer de nuevo.

Batman resuella, se estremece, su mano sostiene los binoculares. Jamás le dio tanta felicidad sostener la cosa maldita. Está en la azotea, el almacén está enfrente. Está por saltar cuando ve dos líneas clavarse en la pared tras él.

Owlman es el primero en pisar el techo, lleva cargando a Jasón, Talón lo sigue, ambos siguen su huida mientras el almacén explota tras ellos.

Los binoculares se resbalan de la mano de Batman.

* * *

Epilogo del capítulo:

Owlman el dirigente del Sindicato del Crimen se despierta en su cama, mira la oscuridad. Se levanta, mueve los doseles, sale con premura, pone su palma sobre el lector, ve a su omega, su Jasón, congelado, le dice:

— Voy a revivirte mi Dulce Corazón. No me importa a quién tenga que sacarle el corazón. —


	6. El poder musical (parte I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce siente que el universo lo odia. No ha podido controlar a Owlman en ocasiones anteriores, ahora también viene Talón, vampiros, elfos y más mierda mágica. 
> 
> Owlman está dispuesto a llevar a Jasón a casa, a cualquier precio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, los kundos, los marcadores y sus amables comentarios :D
> 
> Gracias Kira y Aless_Cuervo por sus comentarios. espero que este capítulo les agrade. 
> 
> Todos cuídense mucho.

**El poder musical (parte I)**

Batman corre tras ellos, los sigue, tiene que salvar a Jasón de Owlman. Corre por los tejados, trata de mantener su mente enfocada, intenta sacudir la conmoción de ver a Jasón morir, perder a sus amigos, su mente y su mundo. A diferencia de la ocasión anterior, este sujeto no corre a esconderse, sino al hospital.

Talón se asegura que el sitio sea seguro. Owlman aterriza. Ambos remplazan sus armaduras por ropa común. Los dos visten trajes Sastres, como si hubieran salido de una junta. Owlman le quita la playera a Jasón y todo lo incriminatorio. Corren al hospital, entran al área de urgencias. Owlman grita:

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien atacó a mi hijo! —

Los médicos llegan de inmediato, ponen al joven en una camilla. La trabajadora social lleva a Owlman con ella para rellenar los papeles, Talón permanece vigilando a Jasón.

Batman mira en tiempo real lo que sucede por las cámaras, ve que Owlman ha escrito en las formas el nombre de: Bruno Díaz.

Bruno Díaz sonríe a la cámara, sabe que Batman lo está mirando. Quiere ver la cara del bastardo cuando pierda a Jasón. Sacude esa idea de su cabeza, tiene que orientarse, saber qué clase de mundo es este, las amenazas, conseguir recursos. Pone su tarjeta en la terminal, teclea su NIP, de inmediato su tarjeta crea una cuenta, la cual se llena con el dinero de Lex Lutor, Máscara Negra, El Pingüino y la mafia internacional. Siempre ha amado golpear a la gente por su dinero del almuerzo.

La policía llega, es un agente que escribe la declaración sin la intención de encontrar a los culpables. Jasón abre sus ojos, ve a Bruce a su lado, lo observa un poco más, este sujeto parece tranquilo, sin la ira de Bruce o esa mirada decepcionada. Nota que él sostiene su mano. Observa su sonrisa y lo escucha decir con alivio:

— Me alegra que despertaras. Estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo. —

Jasón siente algo cálido en su corazón, nadie se ha alegrado jamás de que él viva. Le sorprende que este sujeto lo diga con tanta soltura, como si fuese fácil expresarlo. Nota otra presencia, ve a Grayson recargado en la pared, mira alrededor en busca de peligros, no se abalanza, ni viene con su tonta sonrisa falsa. Los ve a ambos al asegurar:

— No son de aquí. — Nota al sujeto sonreír con orgullo, lo escucha decir:

— Siempre tan perceptivo. No, no somos de este mundo, sino de otro. Ricardo y yo nos dirigíamos a una cena familiar, cuando fuimos arrastrados a este lugar, al almacén donde ese bastardo te golpeaba. — El sujeto se presenta. — Soy Bruno Díaz y él es Ricardo Tapia, puedes decirle Ric. — Ricardo asiente en señal de aceptación.

Jasón observa el reloj que está en la pared. Tiene que regresar a su apartamento, debe despedirse de Tutsi. Él planeó esto, él necesita llegar a tiempo. Bruno pregunta:

— ¿Qué te preocupa? —

Jasón mira las sábanas blancas, reconoce el estampado, están en el hospital más caro y lujoso de Gotham. Dice sin ver al sujeto sentado junto a su cama:

— Necesito regresar a casa. —

Jasón espera que este sujeto le dé una conferencia, le diga que tiene que quedarse en cama por su salud, le externe su desaprobación por su imprudencia. No viene tal respuesta, escucha:

— Bien. —

Jasón mira al sujeto que le hace una seña a Ricardo, quien sale del lugar. Cinco minutos después está dentro de un taxi, en dirección a su departamento. Bruno pregunta:

— ¿Hay algo más que debas obtener? — Jasón responde:

— Víveres. —

Bruno le extiende una libretita y una pluma de gel multicolor.

— Ricardo comprará lo que necesitas. —

Jasón toma aquello entre sus manos, garabatea con la peor letra. Regresa la lista. Bruno la toma con cuidado, se la da a Ricardo, quien salta del auto en movimiento.

Jasón es sacado del taxi estilo novia. No importa cuánto lucha, los insultos o golpes. Bruno es inamovible, sube las escaleras sin cansarse o flaquear. Sostiene el cuerpo del joven como si no pesara.

Jasón es bajado frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Abre esperando la crítica por su lugar de mierda, por la falta de lujos y calefacción. Bruno no se mueve, espera. El joven se voltea al preguntar:

— ¿No vas a entrar de una maldita vez? — Bruno dice:

— No consideré apropiado entrar sin ser invitado. —

Jasón no puede responder, porque alguien toca la ventana, va a abrirle a Ricardo, el cual carga las bolsas y espera a ser invitado a pasar.

Ricardo lleva las cosas a la cocina, saca los perecederos para ponerlos en el refrigerador. Jasón le dice:

— Voy a cocinar… — Es interrumpido, porque alguien toca la puerta. Bruno abre, Tutsi entra, saluda al desconocido:

— Hola. — Bruce también muestra su palma al responder con una sonrisa brillante de comercial:

— Hola. —

Jasón sale de la cocina, recibe a Tutsi y aleja su atención de Bruno y Ricardo quien observa a unos pasos. El hombre va a la cocina, donde ve los ingredientes, le sonríe a Ricardo quien asiente al tomar un cuchillo.

Tutsi le pregunta a su amigo mientras él la peina:

— ¿Quiénes son? ¿Son Betas? — Jasón pregunta al colocar una horquilla:

— ¿Por qué?

— Ellos no tienen olor o feromonas. Es extraño. — Jasón le comenta:

— No te preocupes Tutsi. — Ella cuestiona:

— ¿Son las personas que contrataste para acompañarte en tu viaje? — Ella no escucha una respuesta. Se voltea y abraza a Jasón. — Estaba tan preocupada, no quería que un Alfa fuera contigo, ellos pueden ser violentos e impredecibles. Aunque ese alfa Sexy de un ojo es lindo. — Ella sonríe. — Esos betas parecen fuertes y amables. Realmente quiero ir contigo, yo… —

Jasón pone su frente sobre la frente de Tutsi, sonríe al decirle:

— No, por favor. Quiero que me recuerdes vivo, fuerte, como aquel que se ha ido a un viaje interminable lleno de felicidad. —

Ella abraza con fuerza a Jasón, no quiere llorar, pero le es difícil contenerse. El aroma a comida llena el pequeño apartamento. Ellos van a la cocina, donde cuatro hermosos platos están servidos.

Tutusi distrae su mente, comienzan a comer, la comida es deliciosa y suave. Jasón podría decir que Alfred lo hizo, pero el mayordomo no está aquí. Terminan de comer entre una charla simple.

Jasón vuelve a la estancia, donde termina de maquillar a Tutsi. Ellos se despiden, él deja ir a la joven. Va a la ventana y la ve desaparecer en el auto. Siente la mano de Bruno sobre su hombro derecho, lo escucha decir:

— Ella es amable. —

Jasón asiente sin responder. Se aleja de la ventana. Batman entra rompiendo los cristales. Bruno ni Ricardo están impresionados por el dramatismo. Lo que ninguno espera es ver a Batman encogerse mientras se acerca a Jasón.

Bruce siente como su traje le queda cada paso más grande, su capa es más pesada y asfixiante. Se para frente a su alma gemela, le dice con decisión al quitarse la capucha la cual es enorme:

— Él es malo y no voy a permitir que te lleve. — Bruno dice al señalarse:

— ¡Claro que soy malo! Soy un villano, rey de la Corte de los Búhos, dueño bajo las sombras del mundo. ¡Soy Owlman! —

Jasón no puede evitarlo, suelta una risilla, eso parece relajar a Ricardo, quien baja los cuchillos que tenía en la mano. Bruce se abraza a la pierna de Jasón, le dice:

— ¡No! ¡No te irás con él! —

Bruno y Jasón están confundidos por eso. Ricardo observa con diversión, mientras graba todo con su celular. Jasón levanta a Bruce de las axilas, lo cual hace que sus pantalones blindados se desplomen al suelo. El chico considera que esto es muy tonto y humillante para el millonario. Lleva a Batman a la habitación, lo coloca sobre la cama, pero el niño salta sobre Jasón al abrazarlo del cuello.

El joven obliga al cachorro a soltarse, lo pone sobre el colchón, le dice con disgusto:

— Deja de ser… — Respira. — Bruce, ¿Qué te pasó? —

Bruce mira a Jasón, piensa en qué puede decir. No puede decirle que un Owlman apareció, se lo llevó, mató a medio mundo y luego en una pelea aniquiló a Jasón. Tampoco que ha fallado decenas de veces, haciendo que Jasón muera. Si le dice que apareció un ser mágico que lo ha abandonado. Bruce se lleva las manos a la cabeza, le duele pensar en esto. Quiere que Jasón lo abrace y nunca se marche.

Owlman se asoma por la puerta, mira la situación, sonríe al sugerir:

— Tal vez quiere ir a casa. Vamos, lo dejamos con su familia y corremos. — Jasón observa al sujeto que dice con petulancia. — Es como tocar el timbre de una casa y salir corriendo. — Jasón puede escuchar a Ricardo decir con ánimo:

— Santos planes Owlman, deberías atormentar esta ciudad así. —

Owlman sonríe, Jasón no puede evitar contagiarse por el gesto. Le parece ver una expresión amable y divertida en el rostro de Bruce, un Bruce que no parece mayor a los 25 años y cuyo nombre es Bruno.

Mini-Batman dice con petulancia al extender sus brazos para tomar alguna parte de Jasón para aferrarse:

— No. —

Jasón se siente cansado, la jaqueca amenaza su estabilidad. No quiere lidiar con Batman, menos si se trata de un niño, no desea luchar con el deseo de abrazar al cachorro, recostarse y dormir abrazándolo. Respira profundo, necesita un descanso.

Bruno toma a Bruce entre sus brazos, le susurra algo al oído y mini-Batman se duerme. Jasón escucha la voz de Bruno decir de manera jovial:

— Podemos meterle en una caja, envolverlo para regalo. Lo dejamos frente a la puerta y escapamos. —

Jasón niega aunque es una idea muy divertida. Ellos salen del apartamento. El dueño da un último vistazo, se despide en silencio para cerrar esa puerta para siempre. Caminan por las escaleras y pasillo hasta salir.

Red Hood, Jasón, siente como si sus pasos estuvieran destinados a llevarlo lejos, como si esto fuera importante.

La noche es gélida, el viento acaricia su rostro e insufla su cabello. Un taxi se detiene frente a ellos. Suben, le dan las instrucciones al conductor el cual no objeta después de tomar su pago.

Jasón mira por la ventanilla, este paraje, el camino, la ciudad que se aleja, todo lo ha visto cientos de veces. Sin embargo, se siente como si estuviera dentro de un bucle interminable como en una película. Una mano cálida toca su hombro, voltea para encontrar a Bruno, quien le sonríe al decirle:

— Los enfrentaré si ellos quieren dañarte. —

Jasón no quiere creerle, pero parece sincero. Niega al asegurar:

— Puedo defenderme solo. — Bruno acepta:

— Lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo. —

Ninguno habla el resto del camino. Jasón no quiere creer que finalmente conoce a un Bruce, bueno, Bruno dispuesto a luchar por él. Le parece inaceptable, inverosímil. Siente que es como pedir que un ángel se materialice frente y este aparezca, eso no le ocurre a la gente como él. Esas cosas no pueden ocurrirle a Jasón Todd.

La mansión Wayne se erige oscura y fría en su lugar habitual. Jasón casi no puede suprimir su estremecimiento. Sus pesadillas moran en esa casa oscura. Siente una mano cálida sobre su hombro, voltea para ver una sonrisa suave en los labios de Bruno. Le parece gracioso que este sujeto, al cual conoce hace unas horas, le muestre más amor que Bruce Wayne en todo el tiempo que se conocen.

Las puertas se abren para el taxi. Alfred de inmediato está en la puerta seguido por Dick y Damián. Ellos están listos para atacar a cualquier amenaza. Ricardo lleva al niño, sube las escaleras, lo entrega a Alfred. Le dice:

— Esta cosa es tuya. —

Damián se sorprende al ver a esa versión alternativa de su hermano. Su expresión neutra, la frialdad de sus palabras, la crueldad que promete su mirada.

Ricardo les da la espalda, baja las escalinatas para regresar al taxi. Ellos ven a la versión de Bruce que está ahí, sonriente, el cual mira hacia el otro lado donde está parado Jasón. Jasón observa a quienes nunca fueron su familia, aún le duele más que morir. La voz de Bruno lo trae a la realidad:

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? Podemos ir a donde quieras y comprar muchas cosas. —

Jasón no puede evitar sonreír. Bruce jamás le preguntó por lo que deseaba hacer o a dónde quería ir. La misión siempre fue lo más importante. Desde que regresó de la muerte, sólo en ocasiones ha podido pensar en lo que desea, ¿qué desea Jasón Todd? ¿Qué es lo que él quiere? Sin la misión, sin las palabras de Talia o las enseñanzas de Batman. ¿Qué es lo que desea él como persona individual? ¿Acaso puede ser feliz?

Bruno le sonríe, se recarga en la portezuela al decirle:

— Mereces ser feliz. —

Alfred le entrega a Dick el niño. Sabe que se trata del Amo Bruce. Sin embargo, al ver a esa otra versión de Bruce, la cual intenta llevarse a Jasón. Sabe que van a perder al joven si lo dejan ir. Si Jasón se va de nuevo, lo habrá perdido. Alfred no lo soporta más, quiere que Jasón vuelva a casa.

Alfred se para frente a Jasón, ve a las otras personas, pero se dirige a él.

— Maestro Jasón, ¿puede concederle un favor a este viejo? — Jasón le sonríe, como lo hace, esa sonrisa que ha sido salpicada de dolor. — Pueden quedarse. Podemos encontrar una manera de ayudar a los caballeros a volver a casa. — Bruno responde de buena gana:

— No necesitamos su ayuda, Alfred. Agradezco el gesto. ¿Qué quieres hacer Jasón? —

Jasón mira a Bruno, le ha vuelto a preguntar por su deseo. Sabe que en la Baticueva puede haber algo para ayudar a Bruno. No quiere quedarse, pero desea que alguien como Bruno y Ricardo, quienes no han hecho otra cosa que ser amables con él desde que se conocieron, regresen a casa. Sabe que no debe bajar la guardia, tiene que desconfiar, pero está muriendo. Además, pensaba pasar por la mañana para despedirse de Alfred. Responde la pregunta:

— Por supuesto Alfred. —

Bruno le paga al taxista antes de alejarse. Bruno y Ricardo se queda a un lado de Jasón, como si fuesen sus escoltas. Ellos llegan a las escalinatas. Bruno les pregunta a los dos héroes que están ahí:

— ¿Van a meternos en una celda? — Alfred dice con seriedad:

— Son invitados. — Bruno sonríe al decir:

— Eso es descuidado. Debes saber que no todas las versiones de Batman son agradables. — Alfred dice de manera tajante:

— Prepararé sus habitaciones. Espero que se comporten como invitados. — Bruno advierte:

— Prometo no causarte problemas, Alfred, a menos que alguien me provoque. — Ricardo asiente.

Ellos entran a la mansión. Alfred va a preparar las habitaciones. Dick lleva a Bruce a la cueva para hacerle un chequeo. Damián observa con el ceño fruncido a los visitantes.

Damián siente una presión funesta, si lo piensa, es más ominoso que el pozo de Lázaro. Al verlos, sabe que estos dos individuos son peligrosos. Ellos parecen ser amables con Jasón, pero es una trampa. Quiere apartar a Jasón de ellos y alejarlo del peligro, desea poder protegerlo, al menos una vez. Damián cuestiona lo que todos han pensado en preguntar:

— ¿Cuál es su casta? —

Bruno y Ricardo se miran, no comprenden la pregunta. Se cuestionan si es un modismo. No creen conveniente decir que son Owlman y Talón de manera innecesaria. Ricardo responde:

— Pertenezco a la Familia Gris y Bruno es la Línea de la Familia Díaz. — Jasón sonríe al aclarar lo que el cachorro quiere saber:

— Él pregunta si son Alfa, Beta u Omega. — Bruno y Ricardo se vuelven a mirar. Bruno responde:

— No hay esa clase de categorías en nuestro universo. — Jasón pregunta con interés:

— ¿No hay sexo secundario? — Ricardo niega. Bruno dice al encoger los hombros:

— Hay hombres, mujeres y no binarios por elección. — Bruno sonríe al ver una oportunidad. Toma la muñeca de Jasón con entusiasmo al dirigirse a la biblioteca. — Pero queremos saber. Por favor Jasón, ¿puedes explicarnos? —

Jasón no lucha contra Bruno, al inicio fue por el desconcierto de escuchar ‘por favor’, después el estupor de ver el rostro tan similar a Bruce pedirle enseñarle. Sonríe, no sabe por qué, pero se siente feliz.

Damián intenta entrar con ellos, sin embargo, Ricardo le cierra la puerta en la cara. Intenta abrir, pero es inútil.

Dick suspira dentro de la baticueva. Bruce está bien, sin contar que es un niño pequeño. No hay heridas, drogas, venenos. Llamó a Zatanna para que revisara el apartado mágico.

Bruce se despierta sobresaltado. Mira alrededor, busca a Jasón con su mirada. Ve a Dick, pregunta con urgencia:

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Jasón? — Dick no se atreve a hacer que Bruce suelte su ropa ni abrazarlo. Suspira al acariciarle el cabello. Le dice:

— Alfred lo convenció de quedarse. — Duda un momento. — También invitó a lo que parecen versiones de otro universo de ti y de mí. — Bruce dice con desesperación:

— Tenemos que sepáralo de ellos. ¡Owlman no puede tomarlo! ¡Dick! ¡Owlman quiere llevarse a Jasón! —

Dick suspira. Necesita comprobar el estado mental de Bruce. Se siente cansado de esta situación. Ama a Jasón, es su hermanito, pero, no comprende por qué Bruce lo trae de vuelta para golpearlo en la cara y alejarlo. Está cansado de eso. Siente que Bruce no ama a Jasón, sino tiene una malsana fijación por Jasón, algo enfermizo que sólo hiere a todos. Él sabe que Bruce jamás ha visto a Jasón como su hijo, siempre ha existido esa diferencia. Incluso los miembros más nuevos, como Duke o Casandra, se siente como Bruce los ve como hijos, parte de la manada. Sin embargo, por mucho que Bruce intente negarlo, siempre hay una diferencia abismal con Jasón. No puede decirlo, no quiere darse cuenta de qué es. Pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien? — Bruce gruñe al gritar al borde del llanto.

— ¡Tenemos que salvar a Jasón! ¡Él es malo! — Dick amonesta:

— Bruce, tienes que calmarte. Mírame. Tu miedo es irracional. Jasón puede defenderse solo.

— ¡No!

— Bruce, estás actuando como un niño. — Bruce grita al comenzar a llorar:

— ¡No me importa! ¡Tengo que recuperar a Jasón! —

Dick mira a Bruce saltar. Lo agarra para evitar que se golpeé. Se siente asqueado de este ciclo. Bruce dispuesto a recuperar a Jasón para darle una paliza y lanzarlo lejos de nuevo. No quiere ayudarle esta ocasión. Todos están cansados, tal vez Bruce no, pero todos los demás que han visto o están implicados en esto se han agotado. Jasón merece ser feliz, encontrar a alguien, crear su manada, ser libre de todo el infierno que ha cruzado a lo largo de su vida.

Abraza al niño con fuerza. No le importa los golpes. Le dice:

— Bruce, tienes que dejarlo ir. Ambos tenemos que dejarlo ir. — Bruce le grita a Dick:

— ¡No! ¡Él es mío!

— Jasón no te pertenece, ni a ti, ni a mí, a nadie.

— ¡Él es mi alma gemela! —

Dick casi lo suelta. Se recarga en la camilla. Siente que esto hace que todo tenga sentido, pero sea aún más horrible. Recuerda lo que Jasón le dijo una noche, había estrellas, las luces de neón de la ciudad iluminaban a Jasón. Sabía que el chico le habló de una novela, no recuerda cuál o qué le dijo. Puso atención cuando lo vio levantarse, extender sus brazos y decir sonriente:

“…Mi alma gemela me amará y no me hará daño…” Jasón se río. “¿Crees que es tonto?”

Dick sonrió, no sabía el contexto de esas palabras, se sintió culpable por haber puesto atención a la planeación de su próxima misión con Los Titanes. Ellos fueron al espacio y Jasón murió. Hay días en que se pregunta, desearía saber, si él hubiera escuchado todo lo que dijo Jasón, esa noche, si hubiera sido un buen hermano esa noche, si eso hubiera pasado… ¿Jasón se habría quedado?

Dick se siente triste. Porque Bruce jamás podrá ser el alma gemela ideal de Jasón. Batman siempre estará entre ellos, Gotham, el Joker y cualquier criminal ramdom de Gotham, todos ellos siempre serán puestos antes que Jasón. Batman siempre lo dijo, no necesita un alma gemela que sea una debilidad para él.

Intenta calmar a Bruce, pero el cachorro se agita cada vez más. Dick necesita respuestas. Le dice al niño:

— Bruce, necesito asegurarme que estás bien. Si respondes unas preguntas, si puedo confirmar que eres tú mismo, te llevaré con Jasón. —

Bruce mira a Dick, ve sus iris azules, su sonrisa amable. Sabe que esa amabilidad es una treta, la verdad es que su hijo está molesto. Respira, solloza, se obliga a calmarse. Lo comprende, pero es urgente que evite que Owlman se lleve a Jasón. Responde de manera automática cada pregunta. Hasta que llega lo inevitable:

— Bruce. ¿Sabes qué pasó? —

Bruce lo piensa un momento. Necesita un aliado. Lo ha intentado solo antes y ha sido un desastre. Si falla Dick no lo recordará. Comienza a contarle lo ocurrido, sobre el ser que aparece en la oscuridad, la relación de la cercanía de Jasón con su estado, omite la cantidad de intentos, los más desastrosos y se centra en contarle sobre Owlman.

Jasón siente dolor, la urgencia de ir a la baticueva. Una mano cálida toca su hombro, mira los ojos de Bruno, quien sonríe al decirle:

— Todo está bien. —

Jasón olvida su preocupación, el dolor se desvanece. Todo se siente como si estuviera bien. Asiente al seguir explicando.

Dick comprende lo peligroso que es Owlman. Toma a Bruce en sus brazos, al hacer conocer su oposición. Suben esperando encontrar el infierno en la tierra. Al abrirse la puerta secreta, ven a Bruno recostado bocabajo en la alfombra, sonriente mirando a Jasón con atención. Ricardo está recargado en la pared. Jasón está sentado en su sillón favorito, mientras sigue explicándoles de la jerarquía social. Bruno se queja:

— Es tonto que los Omegas sean discriminados. — Jasón dice como si fuera normal:

— Occidente siempre los ha visto como una debilidad, algo sin un uso práctico. —

Dick siente esas palabras como un golpe. Se alegra que Jasón sea un Alfa. Bruce se suelta al correr hacia Jasón. Antes de llegar, Bruno toma la pantorrilla del niño, le dice:

— Duerme. —

Bruce siente sus ojos cerrarse, él está desplomándose en el sueño.

Bruno lo coloca con cuidado en el piso. No quiere hacer enojar a Jasón. Propone al ignorar a Dick, quien se precipita para proteger a Bruce:

— ¿Por qué no salimos a cenar? Debe haber un lugar maravilloso. ¿Hay algo que se te antoje Jasón? — Jasón dice:

— Chilidog. — Bruno pregunta:

— ¿Podemos ir? —

Alfred no está para presionarlo con sentarse a la mesa, escuchar las animadas conversaciones familiares. Sentirse como un extraño que no tiene cabida en una familia perfecta sin él. Salir con este par de sujetos no suena mala idea. Si ellos corren Alfred no podrá detenerlos. Dick no va a dejar a Bruce para ir a acusarlo, no es tan importante.

Dick no corre con Alfred, tampoco se pone como loco por lo ocurrido a Bruce. Toma el brazo de Jasón, les dice a los intrusos:

— No se lo llevarán. — Ricardo desliza hasta la punta de sus dedos sus dagas. Bruno responde con una sonrisa confiada:

— No eres su dueño. Ni siquiera puedes escucharlo hablar animadamente de su futuro. Él te dijo lo que deseaba. ¿Lo recuerdas? —

Dick sabe que esto es un golpe bajo. Bruno se refiere a esa noche. Se pregunta cómo pudo saberlo. Qué clase de poder tiene esta versión de Bruce. Qué tan terrible es Owlman.

Dick suelta a Jasón. Ve la ventana de la biblioteca abrirse por una ráfaga de viento. Bruno se levanta con gracia, se para sobre el alfeizar, extiende su mano al decir:

— Guíanos Jasón. —

Dick ve la sonrisa encantada de Jasón, su felicidad que no había vuelto a ver en sus ojos. Es como si él hubiera soñado con algo como esto. Quiere oponerse, pero desea que Jasón sea feliz. Los ve irse.

Dick quiere estar furioso, pero él siempre ha seguido a Batman. Le confunde ver la felicidad en alguien con el rostro de Bruce. Le entristece que otro Bruce pueda tener una interacción pacifica con Jasón. Quema sus entrañas que otros puedan acercarse tan rápido a su hermano. Se pregunta en dónde fallaron.

Alfred entra a la biblioteca. Observa la ventana, sabe que Jasón se ha marchado. Se siente decepcionado. Esperaba tener a toda la familia reunida. Aclara su garganta:

— La cena está servida. —

Dick nota que Bruce comienza a despertar. Bruce no recibe con alegría la noticia. Intenta saltar por la ventana, luego regresar a la cueva, quiere recuperar a Jasón a cualquier precio. Dick se pregunta si es muy tarde. Alfred aparece, lleva a ambos al comedor.

La cena es incómoda por decirlo de manera amable. Unos miran a Bruce, otros le toman fotografías y video. Dick tiene una expresión triste como si alguien hubiera pateado a un cachorro. Damián luce molesto. Bruce come de mala gana. Stephanie es quien pregunta:

— ¿Qué te pasó viejo? — Bruce responde para evitar más preguntas:

— Ataque mágico. —

El incómodo silencio vuelve a aparecer. Se escucha el sonido de las cucharas contra los paltos, incluso como algunos toman la sopa. Una risa interrumpe el momento. Todos voltean para ver a Jasón aparecer junto a Bruno y Ricardo. Ricardo comenta con calma:

— Diferente. —

Bruno dice con una sonrisa. Se acerca a la mesa, toma el vaso de Bruce junto a un plato extendido. Coloca dentro del vaso un muñeco regordete del Joker, lo tapa con el plato. Dice:

— En mi mundo, ningún padre podría descansar al saber que un desgraciado mató a su hijo. Nadie se mete con los hijos de otros, por temor a la retribución. Puedes matar a los padres, pero nunca a los niños. —

Ricardo pone una moneda dorada sobre el plato. Arena negra emerge, entra al espacio donde está el muñeco al crear pequeños lobos negros con ojos rojos. El muñeco trata de escapar. Comienza a ser desmembrado. Cuando el torso ha quedado. Ricardo recoge la moneda, la arena emerge. Dos grandes lobos aparecen a los lados de Talón, con sus fauces llenas de sangre. Les ordena:

— Limpiar. —

Los lobos desaparecen. El muñeco se arrastra, sigue intentando comprender que pasa. Owlman saca de uno de sus bolcillos un recipiente con combustible, lo vierte dentro del vaso, después prende un cerillo, lo deja caer y vuelve a tapar con el plato. El muñeco grita como si fuese el Joker. El fuego no se detiene hasta que ha dejado cenizas.

La Batifamilia está conmocionada. Bruno dice con una sonrisa encantadora:

— Así se hace en mi mundo. — Da una mirada fría a todos los que están sentados. — La familia es lo más importante. — Bruce pregunta:

— ¿Lo mataste? — Bruno se burla:

— ¿Le pagarás un bonito funeral? ¿Harás un desfile y tirarás dinero para que todos lloren por esa escoria? Si vas a llorar hazlo, porque él jamás volverá. — Dirige su mirada de nuevo a Jasón. — Ven conmigo. Ricardo y yo vamos a protegerte a cualquier costo. — Jasón suspira:

— Prometiste que me dirías cómo conociste a tus esposas. —

Bruno mira los dos anillos en su mano. Aplaude y aparece a su lado un pingüino. Le ordena:

— Me siento perezoso. Quiero sillones y té. Ahora. — El pingüino se estremece. Bruno mira la sangre. — Limpia ese desastre. —

Los sillones aparecen, una mesa, azucarera, galletas, panecillos, tetera y tazas humeantes. Los tres toman asientos, hay un puesto libre. Bruno invita:

— Alfred, ¿quieres acompañarnos? — Alfred permanece estoico. — Que pena. Jasón piensa marcharse mañana y jamás volverás a verlo si se va. —

Jasón mira a Bruno. Pregunta:

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Él dice con una gran sonrisa:

— Soy Owlman. —

Ricardo se ríe de buena gana antes de tomar una galleta salada y morderla. Toma un sorbo de té negro sin azúcar. Bruno muestra su mano, señala el anillo rojo en su dedo:

— Hace mucho tiempo. Le ofrecí un matrimonio político a Wonder. Ella me rechazó. Así que volví a Gotham. Durante el festival de la luna violeta, mientras veía a la corte bailar e intentar ganar mi favor, la vi. Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, sus tacones hacían que sus pasos resonaran sobre la música. Su cabello rojo, el rojo más vibrante que jamás había visto contrastaba con su piel de porcelana. Ella era una diosa y yo el simple mortal que era su objetivo. Ella me preguntó si seguiría viendo a esos cabrones. Yo me enamoré a primera vista. La reina de los vampiros, ella me había elegido. —

Bruno juega con el anillo, sonríe al recordarlo.

— En mi mundo no hay almas gemelas… pero si las hubiera habido, Svetlana sin duda hubiera sido la mía. Nos entendíamos, ella podía controlarme y yo era su guía. La Corte Fortaleció a la nación vampira. Nuestra unión les daría un lugar. Fuimos felices por más de cincuenta años. — Jasón exclama al escupir el té.

— ¡Cincuenta años! ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Bruno responde:

— Ciento cuarenta y tres, casi ciento cuarenta y cuatro. — Jasón pregunta:

— ¡Qué! ¿Cómo es posible? Te ves menos viejo que Batman. — Bruce dice con seriedad:

— No me compares con esa basura. — Recupera su sonrisa. — Svetlana y yo festejábamos nuestro aniversario número cincuenta en Hawái. En ese lugar concebimos a nuestro hijo. Yo estaba feliz, la nación vampira también, ella no lo podía creer. — Ricardo aclara:

— Los vampiros son muertos vivientes. En teoría no pueden tener hijos. —

Jasón asiente. Bruno sigue.

— El embarazo fue tranquilo. Hasta que una noche un grupo de héroes apareció en nuestra casa, liderados por Batman. Hablaban mierda y los lancé. Svetlana me pidió que fuera, los ayudara a salvar el multiverso. ¡Yo no quería ir! — Suspira. — Fui, por Svetlana y nuestro bebé. —

Bruno toma una galleta. Sonríe con un poco de amargura.

— Los héroes me odiaban. Siempre gritando. No mates esto, no mates lo otro. No destruyas esto, no puedes torturar a las personas. No puedes maldecirlos. No puedes prenderles fuego para verlos quemarse. Estaba harto, les grité una maldición y me fui. No pude mentirle a Svetlana, le dije que no me quedé hasta el final. —

Bruno toma un sorbo de su té, que ha comenzado a enfriarse. Jasón pregunta con interés:

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Bruno dice con pesar:

— Volví a la batalla. Los héroes nunca comprendieron qué hacía. Así que no les dije cómo acabar con el enemigo. Llegué sobre ellos como una tormenta de destrucción. A diferencia de antes, no me contuve. Los héroes estaban tan aterrados que intentaron matarme, pensaron que yo era más peligroso. Me reí de su estupidez. Yo los estudié y los derroté. Me quedé frente a Batman, y tiempo después me arrepentiría de no haberlo asesinado. Regresé a casa y encontré una nota. Fui al hospital, llegué a tiempo para ver a mi hijo nacer. Una de las enfermeras lo trajo a mí. El infierno se disparó. Los médicos, magos y nigromantes intentaron salvar a Svetlana, pero ella murió. Thomas, Alfred y yo nos quedamos solos. Mi esposa murió y yo no pude estar con ella esos últimos días por Batman. Sabía que era tonto, pero comencé a odiarlo. No sabía cómo, pero algún día me vengaría del desgraciado. —

Jasón se sorprende al escuchar a Bruno hablar con tanto odio. Él continúa:

— La desgracia siguió apareciendo. Thomas estaba enfermo, había nacido sin un corazón espiritual. Su corazón físico colapsaría cuando tuviera cinco años. Además, era un monstruo, era mi monstruo. Me encerré en la mansión junto a él para evitar que destruyera el mundo, mientras buscaba una solución. —

Bruno toma otro sorbo de té.

— Cinco años pasaron con una respuesta. Sacrificar veinticuatro personas cada día para alargar la vida de mi hijo. Robé criminales de una prisión, sus crímenes no eran graves, pero no había más. — Hace una pausa al reflexionar un poco.

— En mi mundo no hay villanos como los de este. Entré a la habitación de hospital, mi corazón estaba lleno de pesar. Yo aniquilaría al mundo, al universo, si eso le daba una oportunidad a mi hijo. Incluso mataría a los niños de otros por el mío. Al verlo él estaba mejor que nunca. Sonreía y me llamó por primera vez papá. — Bruno ríe con suavidad. — Estaba muy feliz. Al preguntarle cómo lo hizo, me dijo que conoció una luz. La luz le dio un trozo de su corazón. Lo llevé a conocer el mundo, por primera vez en cinco años salía al mundo, lejos de las paredes de nuestra casa o un hospital. Mi hijo solía hablarme de la luz, yo sabía que le debía a esa luz y pagaría mi deuda. Pasó el tiempo y Thomas se sacrificó por alguien, por primera vez, lo hizo por la luz. Él me pidió que salvara a la luz, pero yo quería salvarlo a él. Busqué la luz. —

La batifamilia siente sus corazones ser estrujados, mientras siguen inmóviles, obligados por una fuerza invisible. Son presas de una presencia y presión que llena sus almas de terror. Intentan mover sus músculos, gritar y golpear a ese infeliz.

Bruce observa a Jasón escuchando con atención. Su rostro aún tiene incertidumbre, desconfianza, pero le pone tanta atención como un niño escuchando una historia increíble. Un niño que jamás tuvo padres que le contaran una historia y le desearan buenas noches. Una persona la cual jamás ha sido amada como merece.

Jasón pregunta después de sentir demasiada larga la pausa de Bruno:

— ¿Encontraste la luz? — Bruno asiente:

— Era una noche oscura en una ciudad maldita. La luz se había enfrentado contra un regimiento, después de perder sus ganas de vivir y respirar. Había muerto entre la basura, deseoso de no volverse a levantar. Yo lo tomé entre mis brazos y corrí. Obligué a mi voz a cruzar las tinieblas. Le hablé de tantas cosas y le hice un juramento. Si me acompañaba nunca lo dejaría, hasta que él me dejara. Incluso si se iba lo seguiría hasta mi último aliento y le arrastraría a casa como un mar embravecido. — Sonríe. — Lo llevé a casa. Algo me molestaba, mi victoria no estaba completa. Batman no se había dado cuenta de lo que hice, habían pasado casi seis meses y el infeliz no se había dado cuenta que faltaba uno. Fui con Ricardo y le dije que hiciera lo que Thomas le pidió. — Ricardo asiente. — Pude ver el rostro de Batman lleno de desesperación. Esa noche dormí tan feliz. — Jasón cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué odias a Batman? — Bruno responde:

— Es un imbécil. Yo… había perdido a mi hijo. Él había recuperado a su hijo, pero jamás le dio la importancia que tenía. Siempre puso a los otros sobre sus hijos. Yo… yo merecía tener a mi hijo. Yo no podía abrazarlo… la casa, el mundo parecía tan vacío. Y él tenía a su hijo de regreso, sólo tenía que extender su mano y tomarlo para llevarlo a casa. Sin embargo, él lo golpeó hasta la muerte. Así que… yo no podía llevar a mi hijo a casa, pero podía salvar a otro chico y darle un hogar. — Jasón acusa:

— ¡Lo llevaste para remplazar a tu hijo! — Bruno niega:

— Nada y nadie puede remplazar a mis hijos. Nadie puede tomar el lugar de Thomas. Jasón, ¿construirías una habitación dentro de otra habitación para remplazar el espacio? — Jasón sigue esperando. — Yo no lo haría, no puedo remplazar un zafiro con un rubí, ni el oro con platino. La luz no puede remplazar a la oscuridad en mi corazón. Tengo un lugar para cada una. Si vienes conmigo tendrás tu espacio, uno que no puede ser remplazado o llenado por un sustituto. —

Jasón mira el té. Odia ese sentimiento, la desesperada necesidad de tener esperanza. Sentirse tan necesitado de afecto como si fuese un omega débil. Responde:

— No confío en ti. — Bruno responde:

— La confianza es algo que se gana. Yo no he mostrado que merezca tan grande tesoro de tu parte. — Bruno se arrodilla frente a Jasón, toma una de sus manos. Le sonríe al decir. — Sin embargo, soy tan desvergonzado como para pedir una oportunidad. Suplico por una prueba que me permita demostrarte mi valía. —

Jasón retira su mano. Mira hacia otra parte al intentar ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Se siente estúpido. Él soñó más de una ocasión, en que Bruce hiciera esto, se inclinara como en las novelas, como si fuese un caballero, SU caballero. Siempre se ha preguntado, si esos delirios se debieron por su edad, por haber sido la damisela en peligro la cual es rescatada. Jamás pudo encontrar la razón de su enamoramiento de Bruce. No podía verlo como a un padre. Solía imaginarlo como si fuese Su caballero. Incluso ahora, después de tanto dolor y tiempo, después de morir sin que su caballero llegara a rescatarlo. Algo de ese enamoramiento sobrevive, incluso después de estrellarse tantas ocasiones bajo los puños de Batman. A pesar de saber que no es quien será rescatado, sino uno de los villanos a los cuales el caballero se enfrenta. Si lo piensa, le duele el corazón de saberlo. La terrible verdad, es un villano menor en la historia de Batman, alguien por debajo del Joker, una basura que pisará con su bota sin miramientos y dejará desangrarse en el piso en espera de la policía.

Siente la calidez que aleja la horrible sensación. Escucha su voz abriéndose paso entre el dolor y la soledad:

— Mírame Jasón… respira… respira… —

Jasón mira aquel rostro, al inicio borroso. Ve una expresión llena de preocupación dirigida a él. Nadie, tal vez Alfred, se ha preocupado por él. Tutsi no lo conoce en realidad. Roy, Kory, Artemis y Bizarro, ellos se preocuparon, pero sabían que él estaría bien. Todos siempre han pensado que él es un Alfa, un Alfa que no necesita una familia. Nota que está recostado en el piso. Esa persona lo mira mientras tiene las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Jasón.

Jasón estira su mano. Necesita saber que es real, asegurarse que no es un sueño desesperado, una alucinación. Lo necesita para respirar de nuevo. Debe saber que están vivos y no es como en esa pesadilla llena de sangre y monstruos. Sus dedos tocan la piel de ese rostro. Quiere soñar que se trata de Bruce, pero es imposible. No es más que un enemigo y aliado potencial para Batman, algo que puede usar y desechar cuando no necesita. Una especie de mercenario y saco de boxeo gratuito.

Sonríe. Ve a la persona corresponder. Le dice de manera mecánica:

— Estoy bien. — Bruno responde:

— No, no lo estás. Sin embargo, me alegra tanto que estás vivo y respirando a pesar del dolor. —

Jasón quisiera quedarse así: recostado, viendo aquel rostro y esos ojos sin odio hacia él, deseando que se tratara de otra persona. Ya ha mostrado mucha debilidad a sus enemigos. La batifamilia los observa, aunque fingen seguir cenando como una familia. Ellos verán que su estabilidad mental no es buena van a lanzarlo a Arkham. No quiere que sus últimos días sean en ese infierno. Se sienta al alejarse del calor. La frialdad del mundo vuelve a arrastrarse en su piel al entumecerlo. Escucha a Bruno decir:

— Ven a casa conmigo. No tienes que quedarte aquí. No les debes. — Jasón responde al abrazar sus rodillas:

— Me lo debo a mí. Me debo al menos cumplir uno de mis muchos sueños. — Bruno suspira:

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? ¿Puedes permitirme ir contigo? —

Jasón quiere negarse. Mira a Bruno, espera encontrar algo del desdén de Batman en él, no está. Desea creer, pero está cansado después de ser burlado tantas ocasiones. Su corazón está tan hambriento de amor y eso lo ha llevado a herirse incontables ocasiones. Responde:

— No. —

Ricardo se levanta al tomar dos cuchillos de la mesa. Una sombra emerge de la pared para detener una garra hecha de humo. Bruno abraza a Jasón al decirle:

— Te protegeremos. —

La garra es cortada y se retuerce antes de arrastrarse hacia Jasón. Ese pedazo del monstruo se combustiona. La batifamilia siente que puede respirar de nuevo y moverse, es como si un escudo los defendiera de la energía que los aprisionaba. Escuchan una voz robótica:

— Vine a ver por qué tardaban tanto. —

Todos mira al recién llegado, quien lleva un casco con un par de ojos azules refulgentes, una armadura, pantalones camuflajeados y botas, el Caballero Arkham. Ricardo sonríe al decir:

— Bruno quiere robarse a Jasón de este mundo. — El Caballero Arkam se aproxima a Bruno, le dice:

— Él no soportará un viaje interdimensional. Bruno, no puedes llevarlo contigo. — Bruno responde con total convicción:

— Me quedaré. —

La sombra que ha matado al monstruo suspira. Ricardo decide tomar otro trago de té. El Caballero Arkham le recuerda:

— Prometiste estar en la cena. Damián va a presentar a su prometida a la familia. Tienes que estar ahí. — Bruno dice:

— No voy a dejarlo solo, herido y en tan mal estado. — El Caballero Arkham dice:

— Él morirá si da tres pasos. Bruno, tienes que dejarlo descansar. Lo prometo, si lo deja descansar mañana podrás visitarlo. — Bruno dice:

— No. — El Caballero insiste:

— Puedes dejar guardianes. Bruno necesitas dar un paso atrás y pensarlo. No tienes la información suficiente. Su juicio está comprometido. Piénsalo, un monstruo vino a matarlo. ¿Por qué? Puedes sentir este mundo desmoronarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? — Bruno mira al caballero Arkham. — Necesitas poner las cosas en orden si vas a embarcarte en esta aventura. — Bruno asiente. — Debo advertirte que esto es algo que no puedes ganar. Así que terminarás con el corazón roto. — Bruno cuestiona:

— ¿Él estará bien? — EL Caballero Arkham responde:

— Lo estará si es salvado a tiempo. —

Bruno mira a Jasón, quien está inconsciente en sus brazos. Pide al cargar al joven al estilo novia:

— Alfred. ¿Puedes permitir que Jasón duerma esta noche aquí?… por favor. Él necesita una habitación. — Alfred asiente:

— Sígame, señor. — Bruno le ordena al pingüino:

— Cambia todo, quiero que pongas las más finas telas, los muebles más refinados y las alfombras más suaves. Antes que lleguemos. —

El pingüino se acerca a Alfred, intercambian unas palabras antes de que salga corriendo despavorido.

Bruno carga a Jasón con total majestuosidad y seriedad. Es seguido por Ricardo, el caballero Arkham y la sombra que revela su forma. La batifamilia siente un escalosfrio al verlo, es una versión de Jasón. Una versión delgada, de cuerpo más estilizado que Dick, sin aparentes músculos, piel pálida, colmillos de vampiro, ojos con iris azules y pupilas rojas.

Bruce salta de la silla, intenta seguirlos. La versión vampírica de Jasón se para en la puerta, impide a los murciélagos salir. Bruce da un pisotón en el suelo al exigir:

— Apártate.

— No. — Dick grita al intentar golpearlo:

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? — El sujeto toma el puño de Dick al apretarlo al romperle la mano:

— Soy Thomas Díaz, hijo de Bruno Díaz y Svetlana Romanov. Primero en la línea de sucesión de la nación Vampira. ¿Tú quién eres? — Damián da un paso al frente al decir:

— Soy Daminal Wayne Al-Ghul. Hijo de Talia Al-Ghul y Bruce Wayne. Único hijo de sangre de Bruce Wayne. Heredero de la familia Wayne y Al-Ghul.

— Ser hijo de plebeyos no supera mi linaje real. — La voz del Caballero Arkham interrumpe:

— Maldito elitista. ¿Me despreciarás por ser una rata callejera? — Thomas sonríe al voltear a ver al Caballero.

— ¿Cómo podría despreciar a mi hermano? A la última línea de sangre de su mundo, el último Rey legítimo.

— Basta de mierda. — Thomas le comenta al caballero:

— Sé que también lo sentiste. Lo extraño de este mundo. No hay líneas de sangre mágica y todo se desmorona. ¿Por qué los humanos hicieron esto? — El Caballero cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

— El monstruo. No pudo haber pasado a este mundo sin que un humano lo convocara. — El caballero inclina su cabeza a un lado, lo piensa un momento:

— Debemos investigarlo antes de emitir un juicio de esa magnitud. —

Bruno llega junto a Ricardo y el pingüino, dice:

— Debemos irnos, pero volveremos. —

El Caballero Arkham truena los dedos y ellos desaparecen. Bruce corre va a la habitación que Alfred designa a Jasón los momentos en que se queda, las pocas ocasiones. Sube las escaleras con esfuerzo. Va a la puerta, se pone de puntillas. Con las puntas de sus dedos logra girar la perilla. Puede entrar a la habitación.

Enciende la luz y puede observar el interior. La habitación se siente fría y desolada. La cama está tendida. Busca a Jasón, él no está. Sale sin cerrar la puerta. Va por Alfred. Le pide al mayordomo que lo acompañe. Ambos ven lo mismo, Jasón no está.

Bruce cae de rodillas, no puede evitar llorar a todo pulmón. Está harto de perder. Cansado de esta mierda que se reinicia sin que él pueda salvar a su alma gemela. Le duele que Jasón se aferre con desesperación a alguien más que no sea él. Decepcionado porque no puede encontrar la solución correcta. Ve por la ventana la Batiseñal y llora más fuerte. Él no puede salir viéndose como un niño y responder a la llamada del comisionado.

Dick trata de calmarlo. Sin embargo, Bruce sigue haciendo berrinche como si fuese un verdadero cachorro. Un cachorro de dos o tres años, el cual quiere con desesperación a su omega favorito.

Zatanna llega después del llamado desesperado de Dick Grayson. Se sorprende por la escena. Mini Batman llorando en el piso, las aves tratando de calmarlo. Alfred buscando por la habitación. Damián acariciando a su perro mientras observa a todos con desaprobación. Tim escanea cada rincón en busca de una respuesta.

Ella pone un pie dentro del espacio. Lo siente, una fuerte presión mágica. Hay algo en el lugar. Comienza a observarlo. Nota una pequeña línea casi transparente. Pone sus manos sobre ese lugar al recitar un hechizo. Una espada casi la parte a la mitad. Todos ven a un elfo lanzando su ataque de nuevo contra Zatanna.

Ella pone una barrera. Observa al Elfo sonreír cuando siente una patada en el abdomen. Siente su espalda estrellarse contra la pared. Escucha a Dick llamarla por su nombre. Se obliga a recuperar el aliento. Lanza otro hechizo. Un escudo dorado lo detiene. Bruce se pone frente a los combatientes al exigir:

— ¡Dime dónde está! —

La espada del elfo se levanta dispuesta a partir en dos al mocoso. El sonido de dos hojas inunda el lugar. Una cuchilla envuelta en fuego detiene el ataque. El Elfo da un salto atrás antes de arrodillarse y decir:

— Mis disculpas joven amo. Regrese a la habitación. Eliminaré a sus enemigos en silencio. — Jasón cuestiona:

— ¿Vas a matarlos?

— Sí. Ellos han venido a perturbar el descanso del joven amo. — Jasón siente como si su cabeza comenzara a punzar. Pregunta con cansancio:

— ¿Quién eres tú y por qué me llamas joven amo? — El elfo responde:

— Soy Billos de la aldea de los Elfos del Norte. Soy su guardia hasta que lleguen sus regimientos joven amo. Le digo Joven Amo, porque el maestro Bruno les ha dicho a todos que lo aceptará como su heredero. — Dice con emoción. — El maestro Bruno va a robar de otro mundo una joya más. Lo protegeremos y atesoraremos como usted lo merece Joven Amo. — Jasón cuestiona:

— ¿Crees que una rata callejera como yo merece tal honor? — Billos, el elfo, responde:

— ¡Sí joven amo! Yo puedo ver la luz sagrada que emana de su aura. Sólo alguien amado por un dios podría tener esa aura. Los elementales del viento dijeron que usted es el amado Omega Real de la diosa Afrodita. — Jasón ordena:

— No quiero disputas en esta habitación. Billos necesito saber de Bruno y su familia. — Billos asiente:

— Será un honor Joven Amo. — Billos saca una tetera y dos tazas. Sirve té en ambas y entrega una a Jasón. — Tomemos té y conversemos Joven Amo. —

Billos toma un trago. Jasón prueba el té después de ver al elfo tragar. Pregunta al sentir que su malestar disminuye:

— ¿Qué clase de té es?

— Es el té especial de mi aldea. Se hace con las hierbas que crecen alrededor del lago que rodea al árbol del mundo. Es medicinal y ayuda al descanso. — Jasón toma otro trago. — Es muy popular porque aleja las pesadillas, después que la Luz dio su bendición a nuestro lago. —

Jasón se siente algo abrumado. Este elfo parece ser un admirador de Bruno y la Luz. Se siente tranquilo, a pesar de las miradas de la batifamilia y que Billos aleje a Bruce. Ve al niño berreando al extender sus brazos. Se siente muy tranquilo, tanto que no le importa. Mira la taza, toma un último trago. Se sienta en la cama antes de dejarse caer dormido. Billos grita:

— ¡Joven amo! —

Bruce aprovecha para aproximarse. El resto de la batifamilia también lo hace. Revisan a Jasón, se quedó dormido. Billos sonríe:

— No pensé que el Maestro Bruno tenía esto en mente. —

Billos extiende sus brazos para cargar a Jasón. Bruce se le lanza encima al golpearlo con sus pequeños puños al decir:

— ¡No voy a dejar que te lo lleves! — El Elfo agarra al niño, lo aleja al verlo. Le sonríe al decirle:

— No puedes vencerme. Ni tú ni tus asquerosos subordinados. Los Elementales me hablaron de ti… Batman. — Lanza al niño a los brazos de Dick. — Llevaré al Joven Amo a su habitación. — Tim levanta su voz:

— Puedes dejarlo aquí. — El elfo se ríe, pregunta con desdén:

— ¿Aquí? En este lugar tan endeble donde los monstruos pueden atacarlo. Este lugar es más inseguro que las calles del Callejón del crimen. Él estaría más seguro dentro de un contenedor de basura que aquí. — Bruce grita:

— Yo voy a defenderlo. — El elfo suelta un bufido, niega:

— ¿Quién te protegerá Batman? — Señala a la ventana. — Los elementales dicen que los locos se escaparon de Arkham. Ustedes pueden ir a jugar con sus amiguitos y me dejan hacer mi trabajo. —

Bruce insiste:

— Me quedaré con Jasón. —

El elfo toma entre sus brazos a Jasón. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo protege. Zatanna intenta luchar contra aquella barrera. Ven como una de las paredes se abre. El elfo entra mientras el muro regresa a la normalidad.

Bruce se niega a salir de la habitación. Sus aves van a ver lo del escape de Arkham. El niño se sienta junto a la pared. Trata de parecer lo más patético posible, piensa que tal vez Jasón lo escuche y salga obligado por su instinto omega.

Bruce no sabe que esa puerta da un pasillo de piso de mármol. La habitación de Jasón está al otro extremo del pasillo.

El elfo decide tomar el resto del té de la tetera. Comprende por qué el Joven Amo Jasón está tan cansado, después de ver a la familia de Batman y tener un breve intercambio de palabras. Admira un poco más al nuevo Joven Amo.

El Elfo se despierta cuando Jasón grita. Entra con premura. Ve a su Joven Amo levantarse y salir corriendo. El reloj le dice que son las tres de la tarde. Él tenía muchos compromisos y cosas por hacer. Slade lo debe estar buscando.

Corre por el pasillo, empuja la puerta, tiene que saltar para evitar golpear al niño que estaba recargado en la pared. Sigue adelante. Se asoma por la ventana, ve que parte de Gotham está en llamas. Se detiene. Escucha una voz a sus espaldas:

— Ellos fueron a cumplir tus compromisos. —

Jasón voltea, ve a la versión vampírica de él. Lo observa sonreír. Lo escucha preguntar:

— ¿Quieres que traiga a Slade? ¿A qué hora sale tu barco? ¿Quieres ir a ese crucero? — Jasón responde:

— Sí. ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés? — El vampiro dice al extender su mano:

— Soy Thomas Díaz. Padre planea seguirte y yo quiero viajar en barco. — Jasón cuestiona en voz baja para no despertar a Bruce:

— ¿Por qué? — Thomas responde:

— Soy mitad vampiro. No puedo atravesar grandes cuerpos de agua de manera fácil. En mi mundo jamás he viajado en barco. — Toma las manos de Jasón al decir con alegría. — Podemos ser compañeros de viaje. —

Jasón se siente agotado. La alegría de este vampiro, el amor de Bruno y sus otras aves. Siente que puede vomitar por la presión. Hay unas palmaditas en su espalda:

— Nosotros te vamos a proteger de Batman y los monstruos. —

Jasón mira a Thomas sin comprender del todo lo de los monstruos. Él sabe que existen, se ha enfrentado cientos de ocasiones a ellos.

Bruce se despierta. Escucha a Thomas decir:

— Ellos están tratando de matarte. El desgraciado de ayer ataca cuando tu corazón pierde fuerza. Pone su garra en tu corazón y presiona, te hace caer muerto al dar tres pasos. ¿Realmente tienes la ruptura? —

Jasón mira aquellos ojos, mira a otro lado. Todo indica que eso lo está matando. Lo del monstruo suena plausible. Escucha la pregunta de Thomas:

— ¿Tu alma gemela está viva? — Jasón niega:

— No, era un hombre malo. — Thomas insiste:

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Felipe Garzonas. — Thomas comenta:

— Lo investigaré. ¿Estás seguro que él era tu alma gemela? — Jasón asiente:

— Él podía ver mi marca. —

Bruce salta al gritar:

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Él era un meta y no tu alma gemela! — Bruce siente ambos pares de ojos sobre él. Siente temor de la reacción de Jasón, en ninguna de las ocasiones fue buena. Juega con sus dedos al murmurar. Sabe que su avecilla no le entendió así que grita. — ¡Yo soy tu alma gemela! —

Jasón está por arremeter. Bruce espera ser atropellado por su ira. Thomas abraza a Jasón, le dice:

— Batman es malo. Es seguro que él no quería que lo obstaculizaras. ¿No es algo qué él haría? —

Jasón empuja a Thomas, se aleja al estar decidido a salir. La mansión se siente tan claustrofóbica como su féretro. Bruce trata de detenerlo al igual que sus hijos. Bruno espera fuera de la mansión, está sentado dentro de una limusina. Jasón sube dispuesto a marcharse lo más lejos posible de Batman y su maldita ciudad.

Thomas sonríe, su cuerpo se descompone en centenas de vampiros que salen volando por la ventana.

Bruce siente que esta situación es extraña. Decide hacer algo que tal vez debió hacer desde el inicio: ir al crucero donde va Jasón.

Jasón permite que Bruno lo abrace. Siente que todo tiene sentido. Su enamoramiento de Batman, su necesidad de aprobación y amor de ese maldito. La forma en que lo llamaba cuando estaba medio zombi, en su tumba y cuando el Joker lo torturaba. Siente que esta traición duele más que cualquier cosa que ha sentido antes.

Slade está en el muelle. Ve el auto lujoso, espera a Wayne bajar. Cuando el millonario baja no es lo que espera. Este sujeto se ve más joven y perverso. Sabe que no es Bruce Wayne, piensa en clones o gente de otra dimensión. Ese sujeto baja a Jasón quien está inconsciente. Lo ve cargar al muchacho al estilo novia. El tipo sube al barco con gracia, sin balancearse, entrega la preciosa carga a Slade, le dice:

— Los veré en el barco. — Le lanza un fajo de billetes al mercenario. — Él es mi hijo ahora. Te pagaré para que no te entrometas en mi camino. Piensa la cifra y dímela cuando nos volvamos a encontrar. —

Slade ve el fajo de billetes que ha caído al suelo, lo patea al agua. Observa al auto alejarse.

El mercenario no esperaba encontrar de nuevo a tan desagradable sujeto. Está en la cubierta del barco esperando, con una sonrisa torcida y acompañado de dos sujetos parecidos a Jasón y Richard. El millonario se aproxima, le dice a Jasón:

— Jasón, por favor ayuda a Thomas, siente algo de nauseas mientras hablo con Slade. —

Jasón intenta negarse, pero le es imposible. Slade sabe que esto es inusual. El sujeto se presenta:

— Soy Bruno Díaz. ¿Ya pensaste en el precio? — Slade se ríe. Responde como si se tratara de un reto:

— Quiero el equivalente al presupuesto anual de los Estados Unidos. — Bruno cuestiona:

— ¿Tienes alguna preferencia para la forma de pago? — Slade niega. — Bien. — Bruno le entrega un contrato. — Pon una gota de sangre sobre la línea donde está tu nombre y la transacción será realizada. —

Slade lee los papeles. Todo se resume a que morirá si vuelve a contactar con Jasón después de recibir el pago. Nota la cantidad, es el doble del presupuesto anual de Los Estados Unidos. Firmar esto lo convertirá en un hombre más rico que el más rico. Piensa en Jasón, el cómo puede ser que le queden unas horas o unos meses. Intenta engañarse, pensar que su relación sólo es laboral, un intercambio de valor. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, la hoja que corta su dedo y su huella se plasma en el área designada. Siente que esto es trampa. Intenta reclamar, pero siente su cuerpo desplomarse.

El mercenario mira alrededor. Está en su casa, en la estancia. Se pregunta por lo que estaba haciendo. Intenta recordar quién es él. Mira alrededor, ve su reflejo y no puede reconocer a la persona que le devuelve la mirada. Sabe que debe estar en otro lugar, que es importante, se esfuerza. Su cabeza comienza a doler, cae de rodillas al poner sus manos sobre su frente. El dolor aumenta conforme sigue intentando recordar.

Jasón espera en el camarote por Slade. Bruno entra al decir con una sonrisa:

— Él no vendrá. Le salió otro negocio lucrativo. — Entra al camarote, se sienta en la cama al decir. — Nosotros te acompañaremos. — Sonríe de manera inocente, es una expresión que jamás ha visto en Batman. — Nos divertiremos mucho. —

Billos aparece en la puerta, toca. Bruno voltea a verlo. El elfo dice:

— Necesito reportarle algo Maestro. — Bruno se levanta al comentar:

— Puedes quedarte aquí o con nosotros. — Jasón niega:

— Prefiero estar aquí. — Bruno asiente al decir antes de salir:

— Nos veremos luego. —

Jasón ve la puerta cerrarse tras Bruno. Abraza el oso naranja que Slade le dio. Se pregunta por qué el mercenario rompió su promesa. Se cuestiona por qué nadie puede elegirlo al menos una vez en la vida. Por qué tiene que ser la segunda o última opción siempre.

Jasón siente la desesperación y tristeza embargar su corazón. Se detiene cuando ve una daga venir a él. La cuchilla no lo hiere, pasa a un lado, golpea a una enorme sombra la cual da un alarido antes de desaparecer. Ricardo comenta como si nada hubiera pasado:

— Esa basura es persistente. — Sonríe. — Vamos a explorar el barco. ¿Quieres venir? —

Jasón suelta el oso. Necesita información y al parecer sólo Bruno y sus aves pueden orientarlo. Decide acompañar a Ricardo y Thomas a su aventura.

Bruno observa a Alfred quien camina por la cubierta junto a Bruce. Bruno hace un gesto de desagrado, se deshizo de Slade, ahora tiene que hacerlo de Batman. Pensó que el desgraciado se quedaría en Gotham por el caos. Cuestiona:

— ¿Ellos hicieron las cosas bien? — Billos asegura:

— Sí Maestro. Los elfos acorralaron a los criminales mientras los vampiros tomaron sus vidas.

— ¿Fueron por Ra’s y los otros objetivos?

— Sí, Maestro. Todos han muerto.

— ¿Cuál es el estado de los héroes?

— Han comenzado sus investigaciones. Las aves de batman tratan de comprender qué ocurrió. Los otros héroes están buscando respuestas.

— Sigan causando caos para que estén entretenidos. — Billos hace una reverencia:

— Así se hará Maestro. —

Billos desaparece. Bruno sigue mirando a Bruce con ganas de matarlo con la mirada. No puede aniquilarlo sin saber qué sabe. Necesita descubrir por qué él parece saber algo. Sus contactos le dijeron que él recuerda cada reinicio, pero no todos. Debe saber quién está reiniciando este mundo, sus razones y por qué Jasón parece ser el único con su alma intacta.

Bruno cierra sus ojos. Puede ver el mundo, todo se desintegra. Incluso Bruce Wayne ha comenzado a desmoronarse. Si es honesto, a esta dimensión le restan dos o tres reinicios antes de colapsar. Siente la urgencia de tomar a Jasón y llevárselo. Sin embargo, no está seguro si este mundo lo arrastrará de regreso. Necesita asegurarse que él estará a salvo, que podrá sacarlo de este ciclo. Uno de sus contactos le susurra:

“Dos intentaron llevárselo antes.” Bruno dice:

— ¡Buscaré la manera de sacarlo de aquí! ¡Voy a llevarlo a casa! —

Bruce mira la gente. No recuerda haber salido de vacaciones, algo real, desde la muerte de sus padres. Alfred lo lleva de la mano, van hacia su camarote. La premura los hizo encontrar uno algo pequeño y básico.

Alfred pone las maletas sobre la cama. Va a cerrar la puerta cuando los ve pasar. Ricardo lidera, es seguido por Jasón y atrás va Thomas. Ellos se ríen mientras corren de un guardia, quien les pide que regresen el extintor que Ricardo ha robado. 


End file.
